The Ultimate Betrayal
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Three months after his coronation and things seem to be going well for Ben and Mal; however when things start to not be as they seem and questions are left unanswered blame starts to surface. But is the blame pointed in the right direction? Read and find out! NOT part of my happily ever after series. But still Bal oriented. Much love RSD xoxoxoxox.
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys, this was an idea that I came across and I couldn't resist. Yes I probably should be concentrating on the other stories that I have already started but I think I have been sitting on this idea long enough. Yes this is another story that is NOT a part of my 'Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After' series but it is Ben and Mal oriented as they are my favourite pairing. I hope you enjoy this story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The sun was about to set over Auradon and even though it was October there wasn't a chill in the air. Me and Ben had just came back from the Enchanted Lake from our date night and we had decided that we were going to stay over at Auradon Castle instead of returning back to our dorms.

"Well I think that's another date night successful" Ben teased as we walked hand in hand towards the castle.

"Do you think at some point something is going to go wrong?" I teased for the hundredth time since his coronation.

"Well you might fall out of love with me" he said nervously.

"Never" I said confidently as I pulled him to me.

"Ben I've only just started to learn about love and I can confidently tell you that I only want you" I said proudly. I watched as Ben's face broke out into a large smile and he dropped my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And I only want you, my perfect fairy" he muttered as he brushed his nose against mine as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you Mal" he muttered as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"I love you too Ben" I muttered back before pushing my face towards his and briefly pressing my lips on to his. It might have been a brief kiss but it was perfect for this situation. Both me and Ben was scared of losing each other as we had both never felt like this before. We both knew deep down that there was no one else and that what we had between us was very special. Some of the elders in the kingdom were still a little bit cynical of our relationship even though I turned my mother into a little purple gecko to protect the kingdom. But this was nearly three months ago and me and Ben had spent a lot of time over the summer getting to know each other and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I know we haven't been together very long" Ben started which made me smile at him.

"But I couldn't lose you" he said.

"Ben I'm not going anywhere. I have made my choice and that choice is you" I said as I released my arms from around his waist and draped them around his neck.

"You are my perfect beast" I breathed.

"And you are my perfect fairy" he breathed back as he started to smile at me.

"I'm sorry for getting nervous" he admitted after we stood staring at each other for a few minutes.

"It's ok. I get nervous too" I replied.

"It's just this relationship is still so new and I don't want to screw up" he admitted.

"You won't" I said hoping that this would reassure him. I loved how cautious Ben was with our relationship; as so was I. Ben meant everything to me and I didn't want to lose him either. Ben was the reason that I was in Auradon but that wasn't the reason that I was with him. Ben had changed me and made me a better person; he loved me for who I was and didn't judge me for anything that had happened in my past. I loved him for the person who he was and I loved to find out new things about him; as I felt that I never stopped learning things about the love of my life.

"Let's get you inside" Ben said as he let go of my waist and he slid his hand back into mine.

"Your turn to choose the film" he laughed as he led me into the castle.

"Just no chick flicks time" he said pouting.

"I'm not promising anything Benji" I laughed as we walked through the doorway into the castle.

* * *

I was now ready for bed and as I walked into Ben's gaming room I pulled one brow up in confusion as Ben wasn't there waiting for me. _Where could he be?_ I thought to myself. _Only one way to find out_ I quickly added as I left to go and find him.

After looking around the castle I finally found him in his office; I noticed that he had already got changed for bed but he was now checking some paperwork and a lot of jewellery was on the table in front of him.

"What's with all the jewellery?" I asked as I walked up to the desk.

"They need to go and get cleaned once a year; they go every tenth of October and come back a week after" he said as he quickly signed the paperwork.

"Ok" I said as I quickly cast a look over them but my eyes was drawn to a ring in one of the boxes.

"That's an elaborate ring" I noted as I picked the box up. It was a rose gold band that split into two pieces as it bridged a diamond that was flanked around a couple of pieces of metal to look like leaves so it looked like the diamond was a rose.

"Trust you to pick that one up" he laughed.

"Sorry" I said immediately and I quickly placed it back where I got it from.

"You don't need to be sorry" he laughed as he placed his pen down and started to slide paperwork into envelopes so he could seal them.

"Don't you want to know what that ring is?" He said as he picked the box up and started to look lovingly at the ring.

"Kinda" I admitted.

"But the way you laughed at me makes me second guess myself" I added.

"Sorry for laughing" he said as he looked at me.

"This" he said pointing to the box.

"Is my mother's engagement ring" he advised.

"That's why it looks like a rose" I said clicking on to why the ring had a rose like appearance.

"Correct" he replied with a smile.

"Why doesn't your mother not wear it anymore?" I asked as I sat on the edge of his desk next to him.

"She gave it to me" he admitted as he placed the box down in front of him.

"Why?" I questioned and I then saw his face go blank.

"Sorry" I immediately said as I noticed that I shouldn't have asked question. It looked like it might a quite a personal question that he might not be ready to answer yet.

"No it's ok. I don't mind you asking" he advised with a small smile.

"My mother gave me it when I was fourteen; she told me that she thought I might want to use this as an engagement ring as well" he advised.

"I see" I replied.

"Yeah" he said as he looked back down at the ring.

"She told me that I would know who this ring is for the moment I meet her" he said as he looked up at me.

"Did she?" I asked nervously as I started to feel a little uneasy with this conversation.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"I know who I want to wear this" he said proudly.

"Do you?" I questioned.

"Yeah" he repeated as he stood up and stood in front of me.

"You" he said proudly as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Erm Ben" I said nervously.

"Mal I'm not asking you to marry me... yet" he stated which started to stop my heart pounding in my chest.

"One day I will" he advised.

"Nice to know you think we're for keeps" I said with a smile.

"Always" he said he pulled me to him as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Always" he repeated happily.

* * *

We were now sat in Ben's gaming room cuddled together on the sofa bed as we were watching a film that I wasn't really taking much notice of. The conversation about his mother's engagement ring was still on my mind and a question started to plague me and I needed to know the answer.

"Ben?" I asked into his chest.

"Yes Mal" he answered.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked as I pushed myself up and looked up at him.

"Of course" he replied with a smile.

"You don't need to answer if it's too awkward" I advised nervously.

"Ok" he said slowly.

"You know when you said your mother said you'll know who you want that ring to go to?" I started to ask.

"Yes" he replied as he pulled one brow up.

"Did you ever feel like you wanted to give the ring to Audrey?" I questioned.

"Right" he said slowly as he finally realised what I wanted to ask him.

"Sorry" I said quickly as I dropped my gaze down and I started to fidget with the bottom of my sleep shorts.

"Like I said you don't have to answer. I will understand" I said as I stole a quickly look up at him.

"No I'll answer" he said as he tightened his arms around me.

"I got that ring just before I started dating Audrey and I won't lie I did think about whether I wanted to give Audrey the ring" he started.

"And?" I prompted after he didn't say anything else after a few moments of us sitting in silence.

"It didn't feel right" he admitted.

"But if we never met?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have just settled with Audrey; I did love her but I now know that I wasn't in love with her. If I felt there was something off I wouldn't have asked her to marry me" he explained.

"But you said that you only know what it feels to be in love because of me so how would you have known?" I asked. This started to confuse me Ben told me that he knew that he loved Audrey but he didn't know what true love felt like until he met me. So if we never met how would he ever know that what he had with Audrey wasn't true love?

"I kinda always had a gut feeling that something wasn't right with Audrey" he advised. I looked down at my feet as I digested everything that he had just said. What he said did make sense but it always worried me about what Ben would have done if we didn't meet. However I couldn't dwell on this for too long; I did meet Ben and we had changed each other's lives and that is what mattered.

"Mal I don't want you to worry about that ring or give this another thought" Ben said as he pushed two fingers under my chin to make me look up at him.

"The next time you will see that ring it will be in my hand and I will be down on one knee but I can assure you it won't be for some time yet. Unless you see it before it needs to get cleaned again" he advised with a smile.

"Ok" I finally answered.

"Sorry" I added.

"I guess I just wanted to understand and I panicked a little bit" I advised.

"I can tell" he teased.

"However" he said and he slid his hand into my left hand and brought it in between us.

"That ring is going to look perfect here" he said as he kissed my hand.

"Ben behave" I giggled.

"Ok" he said as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Mal" he said after a few moments of us staring at each other.

"Did I mention that I love you?" He asked sincerely.

"You may have mentioned it" I answered back lovingly.

"Have I mentioned that I love you too Ben?" I asked.

"You may have mentioned it" he said mimicking my voice.

"Oi" I said playfully shoving him. Ben smirked at me as he dropped my hand and both his hands claimed my waist and he started to tickle me.

"Ben!" I shrieked.

"Stop" I begged. His hands stopped against my waist and he quickly pressed his lips against mine for a brief kiss. We both stared at each other for a few seconds before we snuggled back into each other and continued to watch the film; and we both let Belle's engagement ring drift out of our minds... for now.


	2. Secret's Out!

**Hey guys, I'm glad you liked the first chapter; I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you. I have been mainly concentrating on one of my main stories. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since our date night and it was getting closer to my birthday. I was hoping that it was going to pass without any problems however Ben had other ideas. I didn't tell Ben the date of my birthday as I didn't want any fuss and in all honesty I didn't know what a birthday entailed due to never having one. Living on the Isle birthdays wasn't something that you got; especially with my mother - the party hating fairy. Well when said I didn't know what they entailed what I meant was I didn't know what they entailed in Auradon. I knew fine well what they meant on the Isle and I knew that that wasn't going to be repeated here.

I had explained to Ben that I didn't need one but he still wouldn't let it drop. It had caused a little friction between us and Ben had left it for a little while; but the thought never left my mind. How do you explain to the love of your life that the reason you don't want a birthday is because you don't want to be reminded of what happened to you on every birthday as long as you could remember? Every year my mother would remind me how hard it was to give birth to me and she would make sure that I would never forget it. Heck! I still had the scars to make sure I didn't forget! I know I should really talk to Ben about it but I was already having flashbacks and I didn't want to relieve things too much in case they got worse.

* * *

It was now Monday morning and I felt uneasy; however when I heard a knock on the door I smiled. At least I could quickly steal a quick hug from Ben before we had to go to breakfast. Evie had already left as she needed to go and see Doug; when she woke up she was all in a dither and she mentioned something about Chemistry class before the door quickly closed behind her.

"Hello" I said as I opened my dorm door.

"Hello" he answered politely. I noted that Ben had his hands tucked behind his back but I decided to leave it for now; Ben was always trying to surprise me or show me new things. I told him that he didn't need to do this; but he took no for an answer.

"You seem very happy with yourself" I noted as I sat down on my bed as he kicked my dorm door closed.

"I am" he stated smugly as he walked towards me.

"Any reason?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up.

"Yeah" he said nodding his head.

"Ok" I said slowly.

"Do I get to know?" I asked uncertainly as I started to panic in case I had forgot something.

"I know what today is" he said as he stood in front of me.

"Well done genius. It's a Monday" I teased.

"Mal we both know what today is" he stated bluntly.

"Do we?" I asked.

"Yeah" he confirmed. I pursed my lips together as I really start to panic; was it an anniversary that I had forgot? No surely not! I decided that maybe asking what was behind Ben's back might be a clue.

"What's behind your back?" I asked nervously.

"This" he said happily as he revealed a bouquet of a collection of bright purple flowers and a purple party bag and he went to hand me it.

"Aww what's this for?" I said as he sat down next to me as I took it from him.

"Mal come on" he stated bluntly.

"You know what day it is?" he reminded me.

"Ben it's Monday the second of November; nothing special" I said shaking my head as I still didn't have a clue about what was going on.

"Yes it is" he countered.

"Ben are you going to tell me what this is all about?" I said sighing as I placed the flowers and bag on my bed. It probably was better asking him as we were both just going to keep going around in circles and get annoyed at each other.

"Mal it's your seventeenth birthday" he stated.

"It's my what?" I asked. I instantly froze; I suddenly started to panic as I knew flashbacks of my previous birthdays were going to resurface.

"It's your birthday" he repeated.

"No it's not" I said shaking my head as I stood up.

"Yes it is" he contradicted.

"How do you know that?" I dared to ask. I watched as his eyes widened; I pulled one brow up. How on earth did Ben know it was my birthday? In all honesty I didn't click on that it was my birthday I had spent the last few weeks pushing it to the back of my mind.

"I looked at your birth certificate" he admitted as he started to wince.

"You went snooping?" I asked incredulously. I couldn't believe Ben; I know he did it with my best interests at heart but I told him to leave it. _Why did he not listen to me?_

"Ben I told you to leave this alone" I snapped as I started to pace as I put my face into my left hand as I continued to panic.

"But Mal-" he started.

"No Ben" I said cutting him off.

"Thank you very much for this but as far as I'm concerned today is just another day" I said as I stopped to look at him.

"Mal why do you not want a birthday?" he asked.

"God you will not let this drop!" I shouted.

"Ben please just leave it!" I snapped. I turned to pace and then I stood still as my body froze as the realisation that Ben might not be the only one who knows it is my birthday.

"Oh god!" I said.

"What?" Ben asked as concern dropped into the tone of his voice.

"I bet you've told everyone todays my birthday haven't you?" I asked him slowly. I watched as he pursed his lips and this confirmed this.

"So everyone is going to be nice to me" I noted as I sighed.

"Mal it's your birthday people are going to be nice" Ben stated.

"I don't want them to _overly_ nice" I replied sarcastically.

"I don't even want them to know" I stated.

"Mal come here" Ben said as he held his hand out to me.

"What?" I asked as I let him lead me back to the bed and I sat down next to him.

"I know there is some reason why you are dead set against this" he started.

"I don't need to know all the details" he added and I went to say something but he quickly spoke before I could.

"But" he said.

"Explain to me so I understand why" he said.

"Please?" he begged.

"Ben" I said sadly. I didn't want to go too much into this; how could I tell him that my mother used to beat me and hurt me even more on my 'birthday?'

"Please?" he begged again as he took both of my hands in his.

"I know you never have had a birthday but Mal. I only want to make your first proper birthday special as its the our first birthday together as a couple" he said as he started to stare into my eyes.

"How do you know that I never had a birthday?" I asked as I looked down at the floor.

"I just assumed" he muttered.

"Well you are partly right" I advised.

"But promise me what I say stays in this room" I said as I looked back up at him.

"Promise" he said with a smile that gave me the courage to continue.

"I did have a birthday every year just not in the sense that you would think" I said as I looked down and started to fidget with my fingers. This was hard enough to say and let Ben in never mind look at him as I said it.

"On the Isle there are very few children who have parents who have a little bit of love for their children; Evie being one of them" I started to explain.

"My mother however _loathed_ me" I said bitterly.

"And she used my birthday as a special day to remind me of this" I said as I could feel tears start to gather in my eyes.

"How?" Ben asked which made me quickly look at him before my gaze returned to the floor.

"Sorry" Ben immediately said and I could now see that he was mentally kicking himself.

"Come here Mal" he said and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"You don't need to tell me; we will only bring it up when and if you are ever ready to talk about it" he said into my hair. I wiped my eyes to clear them of the tears; I know before I left my dorm I would have to go and check my makeup. Otherwise people would ask questions; mostly Evie.

"I'm sorry baby" Ben said after a while as I still didn't say anything. In all honesty I was trying to keep it together; a haze had started to form in my mind and this told me that the flashbacks were going to start. But I couldn't let myself break down in front of Ben; I needed to keep it together for him. Otherwise he would feel even worse than he did now - yes one day I would tell him the story - but now wasn't the time or the place.

"I should have left it alone" he said as he started to stroke my back.

"It's ok" I finally said as I looked up at him.

"You didn't know" I added as I wiped my eyes again. As I looked up at Ben's face the anger I had for him had washed away. Yes he shouldn't have gone snooping; but it was him trying to look after me. This was still a new feeling for me; I still couldn't get over Ben trying to do things for me. However as I had been told numerous times by Evie this is how a relationship works. Talking of Evie; I now know why she had to leave so early. _Chemistry prep my left foot!_

"What have you planned for today?" I asked.

"Well" he started.

"It doesn't matter I can cancel it" he quickly added as his face dropped.

"Ben tell me" I stated. Whatever he had planned I think I could go through it; it wasn't as if Ben was going to hit me or throw me down the stairs was he? He loved me and I loved him and as an afterthought I should have saw this.

"Well I have a few surprises for you and a party later" He admitted.

"Oh" I muttered.

"You don't need to go" he said as he cupped the side of my face.

"No it's ok" I said as I smiled up at him. My own party sounded pretty cool; yes I had been to a couple of party's on the Isle but I had bullied people into going so this time it seemed different. _People actually wanted to be there!_

"We will do it" I said as I placed both hands on his chest.

"You made a lot of effort" I said as I reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Well I wanted you to have a special day" he said as a small smile started to spread across his face.

"And I still will" I said as I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"Because I have you with me" I said proudly.

"Good" he said in the same proud tone as his smile started to get bigger. I couldn't resist Ben was being cute and I needed to kiss him. So without giving him any warning I quickly pressed my lips onto his and we shared a long and loving kiss. After we pulled away breathless we sat and stared at each other for a few minutes; just enjoying each other's company.

"Ready to go" Ben said as he nodded towards the door. I quickly let go of his face and turned to look at my bedside clock and noticed that I still had ten minutes before I had to go. I quickly looked at Ben and I then looked down and remembered that Ben had tried to give me something a few moments before.

"Let me open my present first Ben" I said as I reached down and started to open my bag. I heard Ben chuckle and I stole a look up at him and gave him a toothy grin. Maybe having a birthday wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all.


	3. Birthday Breakfast

**Hey guys, thank you for taking the time to read this story. I am trying to get chapters to you quite quick however I'm currently juggling two stories. Thank you for your ongoing patience. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After I had opened my present, which happened to be a new set of drawing pencils, pens and pad and a bracelet laced with diamonds and amethyst stones, we were now on our way to breakfast. As we were about to walk into the dining hall I noticed in the window that all of our friends were huddled together into a group and I could see purple balloons around them.

"Oh no!" I groaned as I stopped in my tracks.

"What?" Ben asked as he stepped toward me so we could speak a little bit more privately.

"I can see what's in there" I said nodding towards the dining hall.

"Oh" Ben said.

"Erm" he said as he quickly looked through the window before returning his gaze back at me.

"We don't need to go in; I'm sure they would understand" he said.

"I know they would but it would only make things more awkward when they see me" I admitted nervously as I pursed my lips together and I looked down at the floor.

"Give me a minute and we'll go in" I said as I quickly stole a glance up at him.

"Ok" Ben said as he smiled down at me. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself and I nodded to Ben and he smiled at me before he started to lead me into the busy dining hall. I pursed my lips together and kept my head down as we walked through the door; I thought I was just going to walk and get our food first but was stopped when I heard a loud noise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAL!" I heard Evie, Jay, Carlos, Doug, Lonnie, Jane and Chad shout. I awkwardly turned around to look at them and I nervously smiled at them as my body froze. _Why did they have to do this in front of a room full of people?_ I thought to myself.

"Thank you" I said politely as Ben led me towards them. I noticed that Evie, Jay and Carlos's eyes all narrowed at my behaviour; I took a breath to steady myself and looked down at the ground.

"Mal I got you this" Doug said excitedly as he handed me a parcel; it was at this point that I noticed that there was a pile of presents already on the table next to a picnic breakfast.

"You shouldn't have" I said politely.

"Thank you" I said as I took it from him.

"It's a good thing my first period is free; so I can take this back to my dorm" I said as I sat down next to Ben and Evie as I smiled at everyone. I didn't want to sound ungrateful but I never expected for them to do this. This all felt strange to me; this was the first birthday that I felt that people cared about me. I felt Evie sliding her hand into mine under the table and I looked at her.

"Chemistry prep my left foot!" I teased as I playfully shoved her.

"I would say I'm sorry; but I'm not" she giggled.

"Ha ha" I laughed back as I pulled my hands away from hers and Ben's and I started to open the present that Doug gave me.

"Oh Doug" I sighed as I opened my present and found a new set of painting brushes.

"I thought you might need some more; especially as you have picked art up as a subject" Doug said happily.

"Aww thank you" I said as I placed them down.

"I would hug you but I'm kind of wedged in" I laughed as I pointed at Ben and Evie.

"No problem" Doug said as a grin spread across his face.

"You can just owe me" he said winking at me.

"Deal" I laughed and I moved onto another present, who I was guessing was from Carlos due to the white and black spotted paper. I threw Carlos a look and he nodded at me which made me smile at him.

"I wonder what this could be" I said as I tore the paper open eagerly and was greeted to a photo frame. I turned it over and my eyes widened at what I saw. It was a photo of me, Carlos, Jay and Evie all cuddled together and smiling. I couldn't help but smile at the memory of when this photo was taken; Belle was adamant that she wanted to take a photo of us just before Ben's coronation party so we let her take a photo.

"Your family" I heard Carlos say happily.

"Yeah" I said happily as I propped the photo up in front of me. I felt Ben wrap his arm around my shoulder and he pulled me to him; he must have thought that this was all overwhelming me so he was trying to comfort me. He pressed a kiss to my head before loosening his arm around me enough so he could still hold me as I opened the rest of my presents. As I went to open the rest of my presents I looked around at the group of people who was sat with me; this photo and this morning showed me one thing. I did have people who cared about me and this is how I wanted it to stay.

* * *

After opening the rest of my presents, which included chocolates and treats from Lonnie and Jane, a homemade jewellery box from Jay (with secret compartments) and a voucher for the local art shop from Chad we all ate our breakfast happily.

"You get all the luck" I heard Chad say to Ben as I opened my last present that was from Evie, which was a makeup kit with a mirror in it.

"What do you mean Chad?" I heard Ben ask as I thanked Evie and hugged her.

"Well you get Mal; who is beautiful" Chad said and I watched him throw me a look as I pulled away from my hug with Evie.

"Chad" Ben warned sternly.

"And she is older than you" he added.

"By months Chad" I stated as I turned and looked at him.

"I know" Chad stated.

"But still" he added coyly.

"Have you always got to be a creep Chad?" I asked bluntly. I watched his face dropped slightly at my question; I didn't mean it to come across as blunt as it did. I was going to apologise but I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Ben was starting to smirk.

"Erm" Chad started nervously.

"Sorry Mal" he quickly added.

"I didn't mean-" he started as he threw Ben a cautious look.

"It's ok" I said politely.

"I'm joking with you" I teased.

"I'm used to you by now" I added as I watched his face break into a smile.

"Oi!" he said and he winked at me.

"As it is your birthday I'll let you off" he teased.

"Give over!" I laughed.

"You'd always let me off" I stated.

"Yes" Chad admitted as he nodded his head slowly.

"Mostly because you scare me" he teased.

"Good" I said coolly.

"Anyway I must be off; we all don't have a free period first" Chad teased as he stood up.

"Ok" I replied.

"Thanks for my present Chad" I said politely as I watched as he collected his things together.

"You're very welcome Mal" he said politely.

"I hope you have a good birthday" he added.

"Thank you" I replied.

"We should go as well" Jay said which made Carlos, Doug, Jane and Lonnie all nod in agreement.

"Thanks everyone for everything" I said to the group and was met with smiles and a lot of 'you're welcomes' as they gathered their stuff together and started to leave.

"What do you want to do on our free period?" Evie asked which made me look back at her.

"I just want to go back to our dorm" I admitted. In all honesty now I knew that people knew it was my birthday; I just wanted to have a stress free hour. We watched as the others left us and then we started to get ready to leave.

"I never thought of it like that though" Ben said as I started to collect things together so I could walk back to my dorm with Evie and Ben.

"What?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"I am currently dating an older woman" he said suggestively as he wiggled his eye brows which made me giggle at him.

"I guess you are" I chuckled.

"It's quite hot" he purred as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Behave Ben" I warned him as I stood up straight and looked up at him.

"It's not my fault that I am a few months older than you" I said as my face was inches away from his. I heard Evie giggle and I quickly looked at her and was met with a playful stare.

"Six months to be exact!" Ben exclaimed as he picked up some of my presents to help me carry them.

"Someone's been counting" I teased as I looked up at him as I placed everything else together in a neat pile. Ben looked at me for a few seconds before he quickly placed my presents back on the table; I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by Ben pulling me into a tight hug.

"Come here my beautiful girlfriend" he said into my hair.

"Did I mention that I love you?" he added lovingly which made me look up at him.

"Did I mention that I love you too?" I replied proudly back. Ben grinned down at me and he quickly pressed his lips against mine; yes I was right. Maybe having a birthday wasn't going to be as bad after all.

* * *

Me, Ben and Evie started walking towards my dorm; as we were doing this a lot of people wished me happy birthday and I gracefully thanked them. Every now and again I would throw Ben a look and he would purse his lips together and squeeze my hand to reassure me. I knew that Ben had told everyone it was my birthday as he thought that he was helping me and in a way I was glad he did. I just knew that tonight I would going to have nightmares about my mother. We were about to walk into our dorm building until we were stopped by someone calling Ben's name.

"Ben" we heard a voice say again and we all turned around and noticed that a very disgruntled Audrey was walking towards us.

"Hi Audrey" Ben replied politely.

"Ben you need to do something about this" she puffed as she stamped her foot on the ground as she stood in front of us. I resisted the urge to laugh; how Ben put up with this childish behaviour I never know. Yes I might do this to Ben when I am winding him up; but I would never do it in public and act so seriously like Audrey was.

"About what Audrey?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion. I threw a look at Evie and we both widened our eyes at each other; we were used to Audrey acting as if we weren't there - especially when Audrey was speaking to Ben.

"My bracelet has been stolen!" Audrey exclaimed as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Are you sure that you haven't just misplaced it?" Ben suggested politely. I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was trying to be cautious around Audrey as he knew how she could be like when she had one of her tantrums.

"I'm sure!" she snapped.

"I've looked everywhere" she added. I noticed that Audrey threw me a glance and she pursed her lips together.

"I bet one of them has it!" she snapped as she pointed at me and Evie. Me and Evie quickly span around to defend ourselves but was cut off by Ben speaking.

"Audrey!" he snapped.

"Be careful with your words" he warned her.

"You can't go around saying things like that" he said shaking his index finger at her.

"Trust you to side with them!" she shouted. Ben quickly looked around us as there were people walking past us; Audrey always had this thing of trying to embarrass people to get her own way. But this time it wouldn't work; me or Evie didn't have her stupid bracelet. _Why would we want it for Lucifer's sake?_

"Audrey calm down" Ben said.

"I will not calm down!" she shouted.

"Ben you know how much that bracelet means to me" she said sadly in a sing song voice.

"It was a present from my mother" she pressed.

"Audrey calm down" Ben muttered.

"We will find it" he said with his trademark smile.

"I promise" he added happily as he watched her start to smile. Audrey opened her mouth to say something but I then watched as her eyes fell onto one of the small boxes that I was holding.

"What's that in your hand?" she snapped.

"Audrey" Ben warned her slowly.

"See I told you that she had it!" she said as she stepped forward to take Chad's present from me.

"Audrey stop this" Ben said as he stepped in between me and Audrey as I stepped away from her to prevent her from taking my present.

"That is not your bracelet" Ben stated.

"And how would you know that?" she asked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Because that is what Chad gave to Mal as a present" Ben advised.

"Why would Chad give her something?" she spat.

"Ben" I whined.

"In fact why are you holding all of that stuff" she asked as she looked into my hands and saw my other gifts. I watched as she quickly looked at Evie and Ben's hands as well as they were full of banners, presents and balloons as well.

I watched as Ben quickly threw me a look and I involuntarily gulped; my mouth went instantly dry and my ribcage started to heave as I started to panic. _Was it going to be such a problem that Audrey knew it was my birthday? Why did my body have to shudder at even the thought of the word 'birthday?"_

"Audrey a word" Ben said as he led Audrey away from me, I could tell by the look on his face that he noticed that I had started to panic inside.

"What was all that about?" Evie asked.

"I have no idea" I lied. I watched as Ben quickly spoke to Audrey for a few minutes before they both returned with Audrey looking more sombre.

"I'm sorry Mal" Audrey said as she pursed her lips together.

"I didn't realise that it was your birthday" she added as she rocked on her feet.

"It's ok" I said politely. We all then stood awkwardly looking at each other before Audrey finally broke the silence.

"I better get going" she said.

"But Happy Birthday" she quickly added.

"Thank you Audrey" I replied. Audrey quickly smiled at me, threw Ben a look and quickly turned and walked quickly away from us as if nothing had happened.

"Did you have to tell her?" I asked.

"I'm sorry love" Ben said as he stepped towards me and he wrapped his free arm around my waist as his other hand was still full.

"But it was the only way to calm her down" he said as he tried to reassure me.

"It's ok" I responded and was greeted to Ben starting to smile my favourite smile.

"It's a good thing that you are cute" I teased.

"Is that why you are forgiving me?" he teased.

"That" I started.

"But mainly because I love you" I added cheekily.

"I love you too birthday girl" he said proudly.

"Urgh!" I said pulling a funny face before Ben pressed a quick kiss to my lips to help ease me from all my worries from what had just happened.


	4. A Helping Hand and Surprises

**Hey guys, I hope you like the story so far; I am really enjoying writing this story. I will point out it might take me a little while to get chapters to you but believe me I am working on it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After spending my free hour in my dorm with Evie and Ben we then went to our classes and thankfully the day flew. The next thing that I knew I was now walking back to my dorm alone to put my things away so I could go and find Ben. He had told me at lunch that he wanted to meet up with me so we could spend the rest of my birthday together. I had no problem with this; anytime with Ben was a bonus - especially with his busy schedule. However he had my interest peaked even more with the words of 'surprises' 'cake' and 'party'.

I was in a world of my own thinking about Ben when I bumped into someone which made me come back to reality. I heard a thud which made me look down. I now realised that I had bumped into Doug.

"Doug I am so sorry" I said as I quickly bent down and picked the textbook that I knocked out of his hands.

"It's ok Mal; I know you didn't mean it" he teased as he took the textbook from me. I smiled at Doug and when he smiled back I sensed that something was wrong. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes so it looked wrong; so I knew that there was something bothering him.

"Doug are you ok?" I asked.

"Erm yeah" he said nervously as he looked down which confirmed my suspicions.

"You don't seem so sure" I said slowly as I pulled one brow up. It was then that my eyes landed on his left hand and I noticed that it had a bloody bandage on it.

"What's happened to you hand?" I said pointing to his hand.

"Oh that" he answered absent mindedly.

"I fell" he said as he showed me his hand.

"Are you ok? Does Evie know?" I questioned as I looked at his hand.

"Yeah I should be and no I haven't seen her yet" he advised as he pulled his hand away.

"Doug why do I sense that there is something wrong?" I asked as I still sensed there was something wrong by the disheartened tone that he had just used.

"Erm" he stated.

"You can talk to me you know; I'll understand if you don't want to" I offered. He looked at me for a few seconds before he went to speak.

"It's mine and Evie's three month anniversary this weekend" he started. Of course I knew that it was Evie and Doug's three month anniversary Evie had been going on about it for the last month!

"Yeah I know she's very exc-" I started but stopped when my mind started to panic. Why did I not like the look of how this was going? Did Doug want to break up with Evie? I quickly decided that I needed to come straight out and ask him; it was only fair. I didn't want Evie to be hurt or disrespected.

"You don't want to break up with her do you?" I asked bluntly.

"What?" Doug asked.

"No!" He quickly added as he quickly shook his head. I started to regret my assumption; of course Doug didn't want to break up with Evie he worshiped the ground that she walked on.

"Sorry just with you looking so upset. I shouldn't have assumed" I said nervously as I hoped that I hadn't upset him too much.

"It's ok" he said with a small smile.

"Well don't tell her this but I was planning on giving her giving my signet ring; I should have gave her it before now but I wanted to wait" he advised.

"Ok so what's wrong?" I asked as I picked up upon his apprehension.

"I've lost it" he stated.

"How?" I asked.

"Well I was tending to my hand on one of the benches in the court yard and I needed to take my ring off. When I went to go my ring wasn't there" he said as his face dropped into sadness.

"Oh" I said as I realised Doug's problem.

"Will you get into trouble for losing it?" I asked wincing as I already knew the answer.

"My dad is going to kill me" he said as he started to panic.

"Oh" I repeated.

"I'm sure we could find it" I offered.

"Let's go and look for it" I said as I slid my hand into his good hand.

"Aren't you busy?" He asked as he let me lead him back to the courtyard.

"I was only going back to my dorm to put my things away; and that can wait" I advised as he started to walk next to me so I dropped his hand and we walked off in the direction where he had lost his signet ring.

* * *

After looking for the ring for at least half an hour me and Doug decided with very heavy hearts to give up. When Doug finally suggested that we should leave it as we were going to be very late he looked broken. I tried to reassure him but he told me that he felt as if he had not just let his father down but he had let Evie down as well. I continued to keep reassuring him all the way back to our dorm buildings; these things could happen to anyone and Doug is a lovely guy I didn't like to see to see him upset like this.

"I'm sure it will turn up Doug; if not just mention it to Ben tonight I'm sure he can help" I suggested.

"Yeah I'll ask him tonight; thank you for looking with me" he replied as a small smile started to spread across his face.

"You're very welcome" I replied as we started to walk up the stairs.

"Do you know what Ben has planned?" I asked cheekily as my impatience was starting to get the better of me.

"Yeah" Doug said as he nodded.

"Is it a surprise or am I allowed to know?" I asked hoping that he would tell me something as Ben had teased me all day by not saying anything.

"Well what do you know?" Doug asked as we started to walk down the corridor towards mine and Evie's dorm.

"That he has some surprises for me and that I'm having a party" I answered.

"That's correct" he confirmed.

"You're not going to tell me anything else are you?" I said as my face dropped.

"No" Doug laughed as we walked up to mine and Evie's dorm.

"Oh well" I said as I opened the door and I was surprised to see that Ben was already waiting for me with Evie.

"Oh hello" I said as Doug closed the door after me.

"Hello" Ben said as he stood up from my bed.

"Where have you been? I thought you were going to come straight here?" He asked as he walked up to me.

"I was but-" I stopped and looked at Doug and he instantly froze. There was no way I could mention that he had lost his ring in front of Evie. That wasn't my place and as I turned to look back at Ben I could tell by the look on his face that he was starting to worry.

"Erm" I said nervously and then it came to me.

"Doug hurt his hand" I stated.

"What?" I heard Evie say and I watched as Doug looked up as he nervously held his hand up.

"Oh Dougy" Evie cooed as she walked up to Doug to take a better look. This felt like a private moment between the two of them so I placed my hand on Ben's waist and we stepped towards my bed.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked as I placed my bag on to my bed.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Well you said you have some surprises for me. I didn't know whether I had to get changed for the party or stay like this because I don't know what you have planned" I advised.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened at what I had just said.

"Well Evie being Evie she has this all sorted out" he laughed. I was about to open my mouth to say something but a voice stopped me.

"Your outfit is already in the bathroom" I heard Evie advise. I turned to look at her and I noticed that she had taken Doug's bandage off his hand and was looking at it as she about to tend to it herself.

"Ok" I said.

"Erm, thanks" I added.

"You're welcome" I heard her say but she didn't take her eyes of Doug's hand. So with this I turned back to look at Ben and I noticed that he was smiling down at me

"I'll go and get ready then" I said as my cheeks started to strike pink due to him staring at me. I don't know why Ben made me feel like this; it wasn't a bad thing but at times it just caught me off guard.

"See you soon" I said as I turned and walked into the bathroom and my outfit came in to view. A purple knee length dress that looked a little bit similar to what I wore to my first date with Ben was hanging up waiting for me. I smiled as I shut the door behind me; I was glad how things had changed. I now had people who cared about me - yes I could get quite used to this.

* * *

"So where are we going?" I asked as me and Ben started to walk towards the main courtyard hand in hand.

"For a walk" he stated happily.

"Ok" I said as I pulled one brow up.

"It seems a bit over the top for Evie to make me wear a knee length dress for a walk but never mind" I teased.

"It will be worth it Princess" he laughed as he squeezed my hand.

"Do you have to call me that?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes" he said as he started to lead me towards some of the college gardens.

"Because that is what you are to me; my beautiful purple haired princess" he said proudly as a large grin spread across his face.

"Look at you being all cute" I laughed as I felt my cheeks start to heat up again.

"I love Ben" I said proudly.

"I love you too Mal" he said proudly and he pulled me to a stop.

"So here we are" he said and I turned around and I gasped at what I saw. Next to one of the old oak trees in one of the gardens Ben had placed a picnic basket, blanket on the floor with two presents wrapped in bright purple and green paper.

"What is all this?" I asked as we both sat down next to each other on the blanket.

"I thought as it was your birthday; a mini date would be acceptable" he said with a smile.

"Ok" I responded as I didn't know what else to say; in all honesty I didn't expect Ben or any of my friends to do anything that they had already done today. However it meant a lot to me what they were doing and I would never forget it.

"I haven't brought loads of food because we are having tea later on" he explained.

"I see" I said happily.

"Yeah" he said nodding his head. My eyes then landed on the presents again and I heard Ben chuckle which made me look up at him.

"More presents?" I asked as I pointed at them.

"It's something daft" he said dismissively as I picked the smaller of the two presents up.

"I am never going to think anything you give me is daft Benji" I said and I pressed a kiss to his lips. I still don't know what I had done to deserve Ben but I knew one thing - I was never going to let him go.

"So this one first" I said eagerly and I quickly opened the present and I was greeted with another photo frame. I turn it over and smiled at what I had saw. Ben had painted the frame so one side was blue and the other was purple and when the colours met in the middle they merged beautifully. My attention was then turned to the photo and it was one of my favourites. Ben was stood behind me with his arms around my waist as we both smiled at the camera. I couldn't help but sigh at the photo as looking at it brought back all the memories of that day.

"I know you probably already have it; but it's my favourite photo of you and me" he said happily as he wrapped his right arm around my waist.

"Same" I agreed.

"After our first proper date; you know without magic" I said as I stroked the photo and smiled down at it.

"Yeah" I heard Ben agree as I placed the photo in front of me and Ben and we both looked at it for a few seconds before I returned my attention to the larger present.

"I wonder what this could be" I laughed as I picked it up. I noted the weight on it and started to wonder what it could be.

"Open it and find out" Ben laughed as he watched me start feeling the present through the paper. I quickly looked up at Ben and grinned at him before my gaze dropped down and I eagerly tore the paper free and found a dark purple and blue leather scrapbook.

"What's this?" I said as I stroked the cover.

"Open it" Ben said happily. I opened it and gasped at what I saw. Ben had made me a scrapbook - a scrapbook of us to be precise. As I turned the pages it started from the moment that we met going up until this morning when I didn't even realise that someone took a photograph of us together.

"Oh Ben" I said as my voice broke as my hand flew up to my mouth as tears started to gather in my eyes.

"You like it?" He asked.

"No" I said shaking my head and I watched as his face dropped.

"I love it!" I quickly said as I wiped tears from my eyes carefully. I watched as Ben's face broke out into another grin and I moved my face quickly towards his and we shared a long and loving kiss.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you but please don't ever leave" I said after I pulled away.

"Where would I go?" He asked.

"If not anywhere without you" he added with a smile.

"Sometimes you speak funny" I teased.

"But you still know what I mean" he stated.

"Yes I do" I said as I nodded my head.

"Come here" I said with a toothy grin.

"Why?" He asked cheekily.

"I want to give you your thank you kiss" I said as I placed the scrapbook down next to my photo frame.

"Oh" he said.

"I see" he managed to get out before my hungry lips captured his and we shared another long and loving kiss that made this moment just perfect.


	5. A Birthday to Remember

**Hey guys, I know you will probably get sick of me saying this - but I am really sorry about the delay in getting these chapters to you. I can only blame juggling five stories - including this one. I am trying to get better I swear! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After spending a couple of hours on our 'mini' date I had now just got out of the limousine that had pulled to a stop outside of Auradon Castle.

"Right" I said slowly as Chip opened the door for us.

"What?" Ben asked as he turned to look at me.

"My party is at your place?" I questioned. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful; in all honesty I had no idea where Ben was taking me.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Is that ok?" He asked as he pulled one brow up.

"Yeah" I confirmed with a smile.

"I just didn't think you would bring me here" I explained.

"Well actually it's a party and a sleep over" he admitted.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened. A sleep over and a party - tonight was going to be very eventful!

"Yeah" he laughed as he climbed out of the limousine.

"Evie has already packed a bag and it is in your room" I heard him say as he held his hand out for me so he could help me out of the limousine.

"Is it just me staying over?" I asked as I climbed out of the limousine.

"No" he said as I stood I front of him.

"Evie, Jay, Carlos, Doug, Lonnie, Jane, Ally, Frankie, Jordan, Chad and-" he started to explain.

"And?" I said as I pulled one brow up as I noticed that he abruptly stopped mid sentence.

"Audrey" he admitted as he winced.

"What?" I asked incredulously. _Why did Ben think it was ok for Audrey to be at my birthday party?_ Especially after her frosty reception today; as I looked up at him I noticed that he had started to panic. I guess I couldn't be too mad at him; he was only trying to be nice. The last thing that I wanted was to argue with Ben or cause more drama with Audrey on my birthday.

"I thought she didn't even know it was my birthday?" I asked slowly as he closed the limousine door behind me.

"Well she didn't however after I left you to go to History she said that she felt bad that she didn't get you anything and she asked if she could come" Ben explained as he took both of my hands in his.

"And you didn't think that that was weird?" I questioned slowly. It wasn't exactly hidden knowledge that things were still rocky between me and Audrey and of course Ben knew this.

"A little" he admitted.

"I also saw it as her trying to make an effort" he quickly added.

"She won't spoil anything baby; I won't let her" he said as he smiled down at me. I couldn't help but smile up at Ben. Of course he was right I couldn't see Audrey causing any problems; she had been trying to get invited to things that we were doing to for the last month and a half. In all honesty she was always trying to; however she just had a more increased interest in what we were doing more recently.

"Ok" I answered as Ben let go of my right hand so we could walk into Auradon Castle.

"Let's get my first party started!" I said excitedly as he started to lead me into the castle.

* * *

 _ **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAL!"**_

"Thank you guys" I called back as I looked at everyone. There was Evie, Doug, Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Jane, Chad, Ally, Frankie, Audrey, Belle and Adam. The room was filled with purple and green streamers and balloons. A huge banner was across the back wall that read ' _HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY MAL_!". Underneath the banner there were tables filled with treats like pizza, strawberries, popcorn and cake. There was another table next to it with a few more presents on it; I didn't expect anything else so I could only imagine that they were from Belle and Adam.

"You're very welcome" Belle said politely as me and Ben walked up to his parents.

"You didn't need to" I pressed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Yes well birthdays aren't something you can just let pass by" she said as we broke apart from each other.

"And don't worry me and your Belle won't be cramping your style too much" Adam said as he quickly gave me a hug.

"You can stay if you would like" I said as I stepped back towards Ben and he wrapped his right arm around my waist.

"We both appreciate that Mal; however this is a party for you and your friends. We just wanted to make sure that you knew we thought of you and wanted to wish you happy birthday" Adam replied.

"Thank you so much; you didn't need to" I said again. I didn't want to seem ungrateful but it was the truth I never expected any of this and I was starting to get very overwhelmed by it all.

"I know that we didn't need to but we wanted to" Belle said with a large smile. I felt a lump start to form in my throat and I could feel heat in my eyes that told me that I was close to crying. The feeling of being overwhelmed was getting too much and I needed to leave the situation just for a few minutes.

"If you would excuse me" I said politely as I stepped out of Ben's arm.

"Mal" I heard him say as I looked down at the ground.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I just need a minute" I advised him as I looked up at him.

"Ok" he replied.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked and I could see concern start to etch on his face.

"No you go and see everyone" I pressed.

"Erm" he started.

"Ok" he added a few seconds after.

"I'll be a minute" I said and I quickly turned and walked away from them. I knew that this would look bad to everyone but I know that they would understand; after everything that had happened today I just needed a moment. And I knew that my very understanding new friends and family would appreciate this - and this made me love them even more.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say as he entered his office.

"Yes Ben" I said as I looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Yeah" I said as I nodded.

"I know you said you needed a minute" Ben started.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"But that was fifteen minutes ago" he advised.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened in realisation.

"I'm sorry" I apologised.

"I didn't realise I had been away that long" I said as I started to fidget with my nails.

"Everyone is going to think that I am being rude" I said sadly.

"They won't" Ben pressed as he slid next to me and wrapped his arm back around my waist.

"Everyone knows that this is a very big deal for you" he said as he tightened his arm around my waist and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"It is" I confirmed.

"Mal let me in" Ben said as he used his free hand to take my right hand in his left.

"Tell me what is going on" He prompted.

"Erm" I said against his chest.

"Yeah" I said.

"Between us though?" I asked as I looked slowly up at him.

"Of course" Ben promised with my favourite crooked smile.

"You know that this is the first birthday that I have actually acknowledged never mind celebrated" I started but stopped when I felt the wave of apprehension start to build up.

"I also have never had people care about me" I added as I placed my head against his chest and I started to snuggle in.

"And you got overwhelmed?" Ben asked. I smiled at how Ben could figure me out so easily; when I would point this out to him he would just state that it is because he is my soul mate and that we are made for each other.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"Come here Mally" Ben said as he tightened his arms around me again.

"It's ok that you feel like this" he stated.

"Anyone would" he added.

"We all love you and care about you" he said lovingly as he dropped my hand and started to use both of his hands to stroke my back.

"I know" I said happily as I started to think about all my friends and family.

"I love you all and care about you too" I said.

"Especially you" I added as I looked up at him and grinned at Ben.

"Glad I get a mention!" he teased.

"Oi!" I said and I playfully shoved him.

"I love you Mal" Ben said lovingly as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I love you too Ben" I replied as I grinned up at him.

"More than strawberries" I stated.

"And that is a lot!" he laughed before he pressed a long and loving kiss to my lips.

"You ready to go back Princess?" he asked after we pulled away.

"As I am ever going to be your majesty" I laughed as we both stood up. I slid my hand back into Ben's and let him lead me back to my party; now that I had got over being so overwhelmed. I was very excited to see what was going to happen and what the others had in store for me.

* * *

I know I didn't have anything else to go by - but my first birthday party is amazing! We danced, played some party games and ate and drank to the point where we were all certain we were going to go into food comas. Even Audrey was being civil to me! However I knew that this might last for very long; but I was just going to enjoy it for now. After I had come back from the toilet I noticed that Chad was stood on his own and he looked like something was bothering him so I decided to go and see him.

"Chad are you ok?" I asked a nervous looking Chad.

"Yeah" he sighed.

"You sure?" I questioned as by the tone of his voice and look on his face it didn't look like he was ok.

"It doesn't look like it is" I stated.

"Is something bothering you?" I wondered.

"Well" he started.

"Between you and me" he stressed.

"I've lost my phone and my father said if I lose it again he won't get me a new one" he advised as he looked down to the floor.

"I'm sure it will turn up" I said hopefully.

"Have you reported it missing?" I asked.

"Not yet" he admitted.

"I don't really want to attract too much attention because when my parents find out they will kill me" he stated as he looked back up at me.

"I see" I noted.

"I can see why" I added.

"Well if I see it around I'll tell you" I suggested.

"Thank you Mal" Chad said with a small smile.

"You're welcome" I replied.

"If you excuse me; I'm going to speak to Doug; before Audrey side lines me again" he said sighing. After Ben's coronation Audrey and Chad had been a couple for nearly a month but then after me and Ben had a big argument she broke up with Chad and tried to get back together with Ben. Of course this was ludicrous as me and Ben just argued we didn't actually break up. However when Audrey realised this she tried to get back together with Chad but he wouldn't have any of it; he thought that Audrey was only 'settling' for him because she couldn't be with Ben. This made me feel sorry for Chad; as he deserved to be happy just like anyone else and he thought that was Audrey - but this wasn't meant to be.

"Ah right" I said and I watched Chad quickly walk away. I went to walk back to my friends but I heard Ben's voice.

"Is Chad ok?" he asked as he stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah" I confirmed. I know that Chad said that it was to stay between me and him but I knew that I could tell Ben and he would act with discretion.

"Between you and me?" I asked.

"Yeah" Ben promised before he planted a kiss to my cheek.

"He's lost his phone" I muttered.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened.

"His parents are going to kill him" Ben replied.

"Yeah" I said sadly.

"That is what he is worried about" I advised.

"Well he will get sorted" Ben said.

"I'll go and see if he is ok later on" Ben said as he released my waist and slid his hand into mine and we both started to walk back to others - so I could enjoy of what remained of my birthday party.


	6. A Bit of a Worry

**Hey guys, I know there has been a delay in getting this story to you; I have been trying to complete one of my main stories. I know that this isn't really an excuse but I am trying to get on top of all the stories that I have started. Believe me I am feeling the brunt now of starting too many at the same time! Please continue to be patient with me; I know that what I have planned for this story you are all going to love. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The week after my birthday was weird; well everything was normal but I was having a gut feeling that something was going on. And what I meant by this was things kept going missing; after Audrey's bracelet, Doug's signet ring and Chad's phone had gone missing Lonnie's new boxing gloves had went missing. Then two days later Jay was really quiet and when I questioned him on this he begrudgingly told me that his only photo of his mother had gone missing. This made me start to get concerned as it seemed to appear as if rather than people misplacing things there was actually a thief hanging around. So after I left Jay I went to go and find Ben as we were going to have a study date on the Tourney field.

"Is something wrong?" I heard Ben ask as I walked up to him.

"I don't know" I admitted as I pursed my lips together. I watched as Ben's face fell into concern as he sat on the picnic blanket, that he had brought for us, and looked up at me and I looked down to the ground. I didn't know whether I was over reacting but I always trusted my gut feeling and if it was telling me that something is wrong - then there must be something wrong.

"Right" Ben said slowly.

"Mal come and sit down" he said as he patted the picnic blanket next to him.

"Ok" I replied as I slowly sat down next to Ben.

"What's bothering you?" Ben asked as I let my bag strap drop from my shoulder.

"Ignore me" I dismissed as I let a small smile spread across my face. I was probably being silly and Ben had enough of his plate without me adding this onto him. Especially as it might actually be nothing.

"I'm probably being silly" I added as I placed my left hand onto his right shoulder.

"No" Ben disagreed.

"Tell me" he urged. I sighed; it was probably better to tell him. Anyway as Evie and Ben had reminded me countless times now that is what being in a relationship is about - trusting the other person so they can help you.

"I have a gut feeling that something is wrong" I admitted as I looked down to the ground.

"What?" Ben asked incredulously.

"I'm getting a feeling that something is happening" I admitted further as I looked up at Ben.

"Something bad" I added.

"Where has this come from?" Ben asked slowly as his face dropped into concern.

"It might seem only minor-" I started as I looked down again.

"But things are going missing" I finished as I quickly stole a look up at him.

"This again?" Ben stated. I had already mentioned this to Ben that I was starting to get concerned about it but Ben would dismiss it; because apparently we are in Auradon now and not on the Isle.

"I'm sure everything will be fine; everything should be found" he said happily as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Things don't get stolen in Auradon" he added.

"That was before you let a load of villains in" I muttered.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Nothing" I dismissed.

"I heard what you said" Ben said sternly.

"Then why ask me to repeat it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mal do you know something about this?" Ben slowly asked.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Are you trying to insinuate-" I started.

"No!" He said as he placed his free hand on top of both of mine.

"No I'm not" he confirmed.

"Just with that comment" he added. I nodded at him; I could see how that would look. Ben knew me well enough to know that I didn't want to return to my old ways. Yes I still got urges to be evil but the longer I was in Auradon the easier it was to suppress them and it was mainly down to Ben.

"Why is this bothering you so much?" Ben wondered.

"For a couple of reasons" I said.

"Which are?" He asked.

"First of all I don't want bad things to happen to our friends" I said which made Ben smile.

"And secondly?" He prompted.

"Erm-" I said nervously.

"What?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up.

"I don't want to say it" I admitted.

"Mal honey" Ben said sincerely as he started to stare into my eyes.

"I can't help you unless you do" he added.

"I guess I'm scared" I admitted as I pursed my lips together.

"Of what?" Ben probed.

"If bad things happen here-" I started.

"We are going to get blamed" I said sadly as I tore my eyes away from Ben and looked down.

"And we will get sent back" I muttered.

"Mal" Ben said sadly.

"Come here" he added as he pulled me into a hug so I was now snuggled into his chest.

"Do you think I would send you back?" He asked into my hair.

"No" I said into his chest.

"Well-" I started.

"Not really" I added.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ben said as he pulled away and looked down into my face. I could tell by the look on his face that I had him really concerned; in all honesty I hoped that Ben wasn't going to send me back to Isle but I couldn't escape the fear that one day he may be forced to.

"You might get forced to" I muttered.

"Never!" Ben exclaimed and he tightened his arms around me.

"Mal stop this" he begged.

"I am never going to send you back to the Isle" he promised.

"I love you and I can't lose you" he pleaded.

"I love you too" I said as I looked up at him.

"Ben-" I started.

"I really can't lose you" I said as tears stated to fill my eyes.

"Hey" Ben said and he pulled me back to him so my face was back into his chest.

"How about this?" He asked.

"What?" I said as I looked up at him.

"If it makes you feel any better I will look into this" he advised with a weak smile.

"Will you?" I questioned.

"Yes I can't have my people worrying" he answered.

"Especially my girl" he said as he cupped the right hand side off my face with his left hand.

"Thank you Ben" I said.

"Thank you very much" I added before I pressed a kiss to his lips.

* * *

After our study date Ben had walked me to my door and kissed and bid me good night; and to be honest when he left I did feel better about this whole 'things going missing' situation. Yes it still bothered me but the reassurance that Ben was going to look into it eased me slightly; however this still didn't stop Evie questioning me when we were alone.

"Mal" I heard her say as I flung myself down on my bed.

"Aha" I replied as I looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned.

"No" I advised.

"Just something is on my mind that's all" I admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Erm" I started. _Did I really want to start worrying Evie about this? I know that she has already picked up on this but I didn't know whether she was as worried as me._

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I don't see any problem with that" I added. I watched as Evie quickly walked across our dorm and jumped onto my bed.

"Is it something to do with you and Ben?" she quickly asked as I slowly sat up.

"You both looked happy" she noted.

"By the looks of that good night kiss" she added.

"Evie!" I snapped.

"Stop it!" I stated.

"You know I don't find it easy to talk to about things like that" I added.

"But to answer your question-" I started.

"Nothing is wrong with me and Ben" I advised.

"It's the opposite" I admitted.

"Things keep getting better and better" I said as I felt my cheeks start to heat up with embarrassment.

"Awww" Evie teased.

"Mal is in love" she teased further.

"Can it Grimhilde!" I snapped.

"Whatever Faery" she said sarcastically which made me glare at her.

"Sorry" she apologised.

"You are so easy to wind up" she chuckled.

"Whatever!" I said sarcastically.

"Moving on-" I started moving the subject on.

"I'm just getting a little bit worried" I admitted.

"About?" she questioned.

"All these disappearances" I added.

"People's things are going missing" I confirmed.

"I know" she noted.

"Doug really got wrong from his father about losing his signet ring" Evie explained sadly.

"He also felt bad for me as well as apparently he wanted me to have it at some stage" she continued.

"It's killed him that he has lost the ring he has had most of his life" she added.

"He can get a new one but it won't be the same" she went on to say.

"Apparently" she continued as she was stuck in her train of thought.

"I never expected-" she started but stopped when she looked at me.

"Sorry" she apologised.

"You don't want to hear this" she added.

"No it's ok" I replied.

"It's causing everyone concern" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"Jay is really upset" I noted.

"Because of his mother's photo" Evie interjected.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I've just mentioned it to Ben and he said he is going to look into it" I explained.

"Things like this shouldn't be going missing in Auradon" I added as I looked away from Evie.

"It's only going to be a matter of time before we get blamed" I stated admitting what was on my mind.

"That is what you are worried about?" Evie asked which made me look at her.

"That" I stated.

"And-" I started but stopped myself.

"And?" Evie prompted.

"I know this is a new feeling for me" I admitted.

"Right?" Evie questioned slowly.

"I don't want our friends to be upset; in fact I don't like seeing it" I admitted.

"Aww Mal" Evie mused.

"Come here" Evie said and she pulled me into a hug.

"Everything will be ok" she said over my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Even though you are right" she said as she pulled away.

"We will probably get blamed but we know we are innocent" she pressed.

"That is the main thing" she finished with her trademark smile.

"Thanks E" I said as I smiled at her.

"You're welcome" she replied.

"Now" she said smugly.

"Now?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"Let's do date talk" she said excitedly.

"Urgh!" I said as I pulled a face which made her giggle. _Maybe one day I will get better at talking about these things - maybe._

* * *

However my cause for concern increased again a couple of days later when Carlos and Jane told me that they had also 'lost' something. Yes it might not have meant anything to anyone else but that hairbrush was the fairy godmother's so it meant a lot to Jane, and also I don't know why someone would want Carlos's spanner set but that went 'missing' as well. I reassured both of them that I would tell Ben; I knew that he was in a meeting so I decided to text him.

It took a while for him to reply but when he did I couldn't help a smile spread across my face; as it did reassure me that he would sort things out:

* * *

 _"Thanks for letting me know, I do agree with you this is starting to be a cause of concern. It would appear that this is going on too much for it to be a coincidence; this is getting out of hand. Leave it with me Mal, and try not to worry about it. Love you loads Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'._


	7. Tears, Crowns and Cuddles

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in getting these chapters to you; I know I have already used this excuse far too many times but I am juggling stories. I have decided to take some action; I have really pushed myself and I am currently trying to finish the stories that I have already started. However this is one of my stories that has been pushed to one side and I promise I am trying to get better at this! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I just walked into my dorm after a busy day; I was covered in paint from my art class and I needed a shower. I knew that Ben was in a meeting tonight with the Beauties but I had our goodnight face time to look forward to. However after I closed my dorm door behind me I was shocked at what I saw; Evie was sprawled across her bed sobbing and crying and by the looks of it she wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"You ok E?" I quickly asked as I threw my bag onto our table before I ran to her bed.

"No!" she sobbed.

"No I'm not!" she cried as she started to shake her head. I watched as she took in a deep breath and then she screamed and she started to cry once more.

"Hey" I said as I climbed onto her bed with her.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I tried to pull her into a hug.

"Evie" I said as I managed to get her to sit up and her head was now rested against my shoulder.

"Is it Doug?" I asked as I started to think about what on Lucifer could make her cry like this.

"No" she said sobbed as she wiped her eyes as her already loose tears were staining my t-shirt.

"Evie please don't cry" I said sympathetically as I started to stroke the top of her left arm.

"Whatever it is I'm sure there is a way we can fix it" I stated.

"I don't know" she said sadly.

"These things aren't meant to happen in Auradon" she started. My body froze; my gut feeling was telling me that this had to be down to people's things going missing. I don't think I liked the sound of someone being in mine and Evie's dorm room when we weren't here; and I made a mental note to check my things later on.

"What's not?" I asked slowly.

"Mal my crown!" Evie cried as she looked up at me.

"Which one?" I asked as Evie had brought countless crowns with her from the Isle.

"My mother's" she muttered which made my eyes widen. The Evil Queen's Crown was Evie's most prized procession and now I could see why Evie was distraught; this meant the world to Evie and she thought bringing it to Auradon meant it was safe from the Isle. However everyone had been proved wrong - apparently Auradon was no safer than the Isle.

"Right?" I asked slowly as I started to hope that she wasn't about to tell me what my gut feeling was currently screaming at me.

"Where is it?" I dared to ask. I heard Evie take a deep breath and I started to brace myself - for the impending cry. I then heard her started to cry and I patted the top of her back.

"E" I cooed as I started to run my fingers through her deep blue locks.

"E please stop crying" I begged as I knew that by Evie's behaviour that my gut feeling was right. Yes I didn't know how to help her but I knew that it was breaking my heart to see her like this. I had to push away the evil urge to go and hunt her mother's crown down and make the thief pay. I knew that this wouldn't help anything; well it would put an end to all of this as we would know who the theif is. However as an afterthought it would also mean in my one way tickket straight back to the Isle. But I felt like had to do something; I felt so helpless but I knew that I couldn't return to my old ways. I needed to speak to Ben again as this was getting far too out of hand.

"It's gone!" Evie cried.

"It's all gone!" she shrieked.

"Your mother's crown has gone?" I slowly asked.

"Yes" she confirmed which made my stomach start to sink.

"Why Mal?" she asked as she pulled her head up and looked at me through tear filled eyes.

"Why would someone take it?" she questioned as she wiped her eyes.

"We are in Auradon not on the Isle!" she spat.

"I thought it was safe here" she finished as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"I need to tell Ben" I answered.

"This is getting completely out of control" I said sadly.

"This shouldn't be happening here" I stated bluntly.

"Yeah" Evie agreed.

"Come here E" I said and I pulled Evie into a tight hug.

"Everything will be ok E" I said over her shoulder.

"I'll make sure it is" I promised. One way or any other something had to be sorted; I just hoped Ben could get to the bottom of this before it was too late.

* * *

"Hey" Ben said as his face appeared on my phone screen. I had decided to speak to Ben in our bathroom; however I had left the door open so I could still see Evie. She had stopped crying, for now but she was still distraught. Distraught to the point that she had just made me ring Doug and cancel their date night; obviously this had worried Doug so he was now on his way to our dorm.

"Someone's eager to see me" he teased.

"Something like that" I muttered.

"Why do I sense something is wrong?" he asked as his face dropped.

"That's because it is" I advised.

"What's wrong?" Ben quickly asked.

"Evie's crown has been stolen" I advised.

"What?" Ben asked incredulously as his eyes widened.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"It's her mother's so as you can imagine-" I said and I stole a look at Evie as I started to hear her cry again.

"She's really upset" I said as I looked back at Ben.

"She's even cancelled her date with Doug" I advised.

"He's on his way around here now, he thinks there's something really wrong" I advised.

"I see" he noted.

"Have you done anything yet?" I quickly asked. I needed to know that Ben was doing something; it was hurting me knowing that I couldn't do anything to help my friends.

"I've told the Fairy Godmother and she has started to look into it; with it being a college matter I thought that she should be the first point of call" he advised.

"I can't really take it to the council" he added.

"I wasn't meaning that" I replied.

"I know you weren't baby" he said lovingly as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"It's really bothering you isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Evie's so broken" I said as my mind started to remember how Evie was when I first saw her.

"There was one time when I wouldn't care about her; loathed her even-" I started as I looked slightly away from Ben's image as I started to stare into space as I started to remember the way I used to be.

"But I didn't like seeing her like that" I admitted as I looked back at Ben.

"If I am being completely honest I don't really know how to help her" I said sadly.

"I'm sure you are doing everything you can for her and she will find that you just being there is giving her plenty of comfort" Ben said trying to reassure me.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"Have you got long before your meeting?" I asked knowing that it wouldn't be very long before he had to leave me to go to his meeting with the Beauties.

"Hmm about another twenty minutes" he said as he looked at his watch.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just wondered" I advised.

"About how long I have you for" I quickly added.

"Mal you have me forever you know that" Ben said lovingly with my favourite crooked smile.

"Look at you being all cute" I cooed as I started to smile at him. I loved that Ben always knew how to make me feel better; yes he was cute and sometimes cheesy but I wouldn't have him any other way.

"Always" he said sweetly.

"But I know what you mean" I chuckled.

"We still get to say goodnight later on" I added with a smile.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"Wonder who will win this time" he teased.

"You won on a mere technicality last night" he laughed. When me and Ben face time we play a game to see who will fall asleep first; unfortunately for Ben I was winning. Ben always fell asleep on me; he felt bad about it as with all of his commitments he became tired very easily. Yesterday Ben fell asleep on me and I went to end the call and he quickly woke up; apparently he didn't fall asleep but I didn't believe him.

"Didn't!" I snapped.

"Did!" he countered.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"You can puff all you want Mal" he teased.

"You know I am right" he said smugly.

"Hmph!" I puffed again.

"Please don't be too mad at me" he answered in a sing-song voice.

"I'll be worrying about you all the way through my meeting" he said as he pouted at me.

"I'm not that mad at you" I teased.

"You can make it up to me when you see me" I said cheekily.

"Deal" he promised with a large smile.

"Deal" I repeated and we continued our conversation before Ben had to go to have his meeting. Yes I felt a little bit better about the situation: Ben always did help I just couldn't escape this sneaking feeling that it wasn't going to be so easy to fix things.

* * *

"Evening" I said after I accepted Ben's face time call. It was now half ten at night and I now knew that me and Ben were both safely in bed; I had my earphones in so I wouldn't wake Evie up. After speaking to Ben it took a while for me and Doug to calm Evie down; after we did calm her down Evie decided that she wanted to go to bed. So I sat with Doug for a little bit while she got ready; as Doug wanted to speak to Evie on her own and I gave them a little bit of privacy as I got ready. Shortly after that Doug left and Evie fell asleep crying.

"Evening" he repeated.

"How are things back in your dorm?" He asked.

"Erm" I said as I looked over at Evie sleeping at the other side of our dorm.

"E's asleep" I muttered.

"Doug hasn't been left long" I advised as I looked back at Ben.

"I see" he noted.

"How is she?" Ben asked.

"Well she's calmer, but she's still hurt" I answered.

"This is getting very difficult for me" I advised as I threw my head onto my pillow.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked as I rolled onto my left side.

"There's so much going on in my head Ben" I admitted as I pursed my lips together.

"It's getting too much" I confessed as I adjusted my phone slightly. I watched as Ben's eyes widened slightly as he bit down on his bottom lip and I could tell that he was trying to digest what I had just said to him.

"Mal" he finally said.

"Can you come to me?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked slowly as I pulled one brow up.

"Please?" he asked.

"Ok" I said before quickly pressing end call. I jumped out of bed and slowly and carefully picked up my purple hoodie and shrugged into it; I then quickly left mine and Evie's dorm with a loud pop and I hoped that I didn't wake Evie up.

* * *

"Ben what's wrong?" I asked as I arrived in Ben's room with a loud pop. I watched as Ben smiled at me as he placed his phone down onto his bedside cabinet before he quickly stood up and walked towards me.

"Come here you" Ben said before he pulled me into a hug.

"Now tell me what is going on in that head of yours" he said into my hair as he tightened his arms around my waist as mine found his neck.

"You seem really upset and I don't like it" he noted as he snuggled into my hair. I pulled away and looked up at him and noticed that his face was now full of concern; I sighed to myself. I now might have made a mountain out of a mole hill as I didn't want to worry Ben too much; however as Ben reminded me frequently this is what we do in a relationship - be there and support each other.

"Something that I have learnt since coming here is that because I am part fairy I can pick up on people's feelings a lot more" I admitted.

"And they affect me" I confessed as I looked down to the floor.

"It killed me to see Evie like that; I was nearly driven to-" I started.

"Driven to?" he prompted which made me look up at him.

"Sort it out myself" I finished.

"However I know it will end up in a one way ticket back to the Isle" I said as I looked away from him.

"Don't worry" I said as I looked back and noticed that Ben's eyes had widened.

"I'm not going to" I pressed.

"I just feel like it" I confessed.

"If we were on the Isle I would have dealt with it by now" I spat as I looked away from Ben again.

"Well-" I started as an afterthought started to come to the forefront of my mind.

"I don't know if I would" I countered.

"I didn't really care about Evie back then" I said as I started to stare into space.

"I probably would have enjoyed her pain" I added as I pursed my lips together. It was hard for me to think about how I would have dealt with things on the Isle, it felt like a conflict of character. The person I used to be going against the person that I was now; I knew that I had to be patient and learn to deal with things better it was just going to take some time.

"Hey!" Ben said as he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"Mal you are not like that anymore" he said sincerely as he started to stare into my eyes.

"I know I'm not" I answered.

"I know I am good" I added.

"I just wish people's feelings didn't bother me so much" I advised as I pursed my lips together.

"Well you know where I am if you need me poppet" Ben said reassuringly.

"Thank you" I replied with a smile.

"And you know where I am if you need me" I repeated back to him.

"Always" Ben said happily and he pulled me back into a tight hug that helped me forget my concerns and worries... for now.

* * *

 **P.S. Hey guys, I have just seen the new trailer for D2 - what do you guys think? If I'm honest Mal's new hair at the start threw me but I think it will grow on me. Also did you like the new WTBW music video? I loved it and the music is now stuck in my head - again!**


	8. Searching For An Answer

**Hey guys, the last chapter was quite sad wasn't it? I know this story has been a bit start and stop but I am trying to get on top of it, I promise. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The next morning when me and Evie woke up things seemed to have settled - ever so slightly! Evie still seemed upset, which of course was very understandable, but at least now she seemed somewhat settled enough to go to class.

"E" I said nervously into our quiet dorm.

"Mal" I heard Evie say as she quickly sat up in her bed but she kept her face away from me.

"I will get get this sorted" I promised.

"Yeah" she muttered.

"I know you will" she added.

"Thank you" she finished as she pursed her lips together.

"Good thing you have my back" she said and she smiled as she looked up at me. I couldn't stop my eyes widening at her slightly before I remembered myself and I smiled at her. Evie was now smiling at me; however it didn't look right - the smile didn't reach her eyes. And talking of her eyes, they were red and puffy and there wasn't that usual twinkle that was in her eyes. I balled my fists up under the duvet so Evie couldn't see my irritation at this situation. _Lucifer help who did this!_ I thought to myself. _Because when I get my hands on them!_ I quickly added before I reminded myself that I needed to calm down. Things had to be dealt with differently in Auradon and I had to leave it to Ben and the Fairy Godmother. However if things started to get any worse I was going to have to step in and investigate this mysef.

"Always" I promised.

"Is it ok if I get ready for school first?" Evie quickly asked.

"Of course" I replied as I slowly lay back down in bed and pulled my covers back over my head; I heard movement around my dorm that told me that Evie was collecting her things together. I then heard her close the bathroom door so I threw my covers back; _Now Mal_ I thought to myself. _How are we going to help sort this mess out?_

* * *

"Mal" I heard Evie say as I was brushing my hair in our bathroom.

"Aha!" I called back.

"You decent?" she asked.

"Yes why?" I confirmed as I placed my brush down on the side.

"You need to come here" I heard her say.

"Like now!" she shouted.

"Right" I said slowly and I turned and quickly left the room. I quickly looked around the room and noticed that Evie was stood in front of our TV so I walked up to her to find out what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked and Evie didn't even get an opportunity to open her mouth before I heard the TV declare:

 **"Breaking News! There has been a massive security breach in Auradon as valuable jewellery has been stolen!"**

"That's right folks you heard it here first" I watched a tall, slim, blond haired man say on the TV screen. _What? Please tell me that this wasn't linked to what was happening in Auradon Prep! There could be no way this could have changed from petty stealing to a major sercuity breach!_

"Auradon Castle have confirmed moments ago that a piece of valuable jewlellry has been stolen and the local authorities are now on high alert to catch the culprit" he went on to explain with made my stomach sink. Obviously things had got to that point; my stomach started to flutter as I started to panic. _How on earth were we going to get out if this mess?_

"Well that escalated quickly" I said sourly.

"Yes" Evie agreed sadly.

"Evie" I muttered as I still hadn't taken my eyes off the screen.

"Yes Mal" she replied as she looked at me.

"Why have I got a really bad feeling about this?" I asked her sadly as I slowly looked at her. We both threw each other a scared look at each other before we looked back at the TV screen - _what on Auradon was going to happen next?_

* * *

"Ben" I said as I walked up to my locker. After seeing the TV broadcast I text Ben and we arranged to meet up next to my locker. I hated that this was happening to all of our friends but it started to hurt even more now that Ben was involved. I was now struggling even more so not to take this into my own hands; I didn't want anyone hurting my friends, family and most of all my boyfriend.

"Mal" Ben said as he turned to look at me and I quickly pulled him into a hug. I snuggled into his neck for a few seconds as Ben snuggled into my hair before we pulled away; and when we did I looked up and him and I could see the despair in his eyes.

"I know it is probably a stupid question-" I started.

"But how are you?" I asked nervously.

"I'm fine" he stated.

"Well I'm annoyed" he admitted as I felt his hands fidget against my waist.

"I should have listened to you" he urged and I heard his voice broke.

"Hey!" I said and I pulled Ben back into a hug.

"This is not your fault" I said over his shoulder.

"No one knows who this person is" I stressed after I pulled away and looked back up at him.

"Can I ask what they took?" I questioned.

"My mother's engagement ring" he advised as he pursed his lips together sadly.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"I thought they were getting cleaned" I countered.

"They came back yesterday just before I got home" he explained.

"Mal I need that ring back" Ben said sadly.

"My mother-" he started and he quickly dropped his left hand from my waist and he started to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Hey" I repeated.

"Come here" I advised and I pulled Ben into another tight hug.

"We will find whoever did this Ben" I promised.

"I promise" I stated bluntly.

"Yeah" he replied.

"There is something I need to warn you of" he started which made me pull one brow up in confusion.

"Right" I said slowly as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"What?" I asked as I stepped away from Ben and opened my locker.

"Everywhere is getting searched to look for my mother's ring, I have also added Evie's crown and the other things stolen to the list" Ben advised.

"That's good" I noted as I started to pull my things out of my locker and start to put them into my bag. _Maybe we would get to the end of this more quicker; I just hated the fact that it had to come to a major security breach to speed things along._

"Yeah" he noted and I realised by the tone of Ben's voice he wasn't finished talking to me about this.

"Is there something else you need to tell me?" I asked as I closed my bag and shut my locker.

"Everywhere is getting searched Mal" he said sadly.

"Even your dorm and locker" he added which made my eyes widen.

"I'm so sorry" he finished as he pursed his lips together.

"Hey" I said as I stepped towards him.

"That's fine" I advised as I wrapped my arms around Ben's neck.

"I've got nothing to hide" I stated as I felt Ben's arms wrap around my waist.

"When do they need to look?" I asked.

"Locker searches are going to be in last period, dorms tonight" he explained.

"I see" I noted.

"Lucifer help them if it is anyone at school" I said as I grimaced.

"They'll get lynched" I stressed.

"Yeah" Ben said sadly as we heard the class bell ring.

"Let's get to class baby" Ben said as he dropped his arms from my waist and he slid his right hand into my left.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Mal" Ben said as he started to lead me away from my locker.

"Aha" I answered.

"Thank you" Ben said sincerely as he looked down at me.

"For what?" I questioned.

"Saying the things that I needed to hear and being supportive" he answered with a small smile.

"Well I will always have your back Ben; like I know you have mine" I said lovingly.

"Isn't that how these relationship things work?" I teased which made Ben chuckle.

"Yes" Ben said with a large smile.

"I'm so proud of you" he said lovingly as he pulled me close to him and his lips pressed against mine for a quick kiss. We smiled at each other for a few seconds before Ben stepped away from me and he led me down the corridor.

* * *

"Right class" the Fairy Godmother said as she spoke to our class during last period. Apparently she had been checking people's lockers with Ben and the Auradon police all day. It was now our classes turn; I knew that it was something that had to be done but I just wished this whole sega would end. It would only be so long before the VK's would be blamed; and me, Evie, Jay and Carlos had spent enough time trying to defend ourselves already.

"You know that due to the current situation that every part of the kingdom is currently been searched for a list of stolen items from students in this school" she continued.

"Yes it might seem over the top but stealing will not be tolerated at all" she added sternly as she looked over at our class. I couldn't help but look at Ben and when he noticed that I was looking at him he smiled at me before his face feel into despair again. I knew that it was killing him the fact that something had been stolen from him; his mother's engagement ring as well! I hoped that the thief was running scared at the moment because when we found out who they were they were for the high jump.

"Lockers and dorms have been searched throughout the day and your dorms will be searched after your locker searches" the Fairy Godmother then said.

"I would like to say something right now-" she started sternly.

"I am not suggesting that the thief is in this classroom" she added as she looked at us all.

"I'm just saying if you are in the room or have any infomation now would be the best time to come out with it" she said seriously as she looked at each and every one of us.

"Before you cause embarressement for yourselves and everyone else involved" she finished and the whole room fell into silence for a few minutes.

"No?" She said as she threw another quick look around the room.

"I see" she noted as she nodded to herself.

"Well let's get this over and done with" she stated.

"Follow me" she instructed and we all followed her from the classroom.

* * *

"This is taking a while isn't it?" Evie muttered as we leant against the wall as we all waited for our lockers to be checked. All that was left to check was mine, Jay, Carlos and Evie's locker; and of course everyone was sticking around as they wanted to see if any of the VK's were the the thief. Which to be honest I found very insulting.

"Yeah" I muttered back.

"But everyone needs to be checked" I added.

"Even mine and Ben's" I advised which made her nod.

"Me I understand-" I started as I pursed my lips together.

"Buy why would Ben steal his own ring?" I asked sarcastically as we watched Jane start to put her things back into her locker.

"And from you guys" I added sadly as I looked towards Ben and noted that he still looked very distraught by everything.

"I don't know" Evie answered as we watched the Fairy Godmother step towards Evie's locker.

"Evie" she called and Evie stepped forward and opened her locker.

"Thank you" the Fairy Godmother said poiltely and she quickly searched Evie's locker.

"Nothing" she advised Ben and the two police officers who were also stood waiting with us.

"Thank you" the Fairy Godmother directed to Evie, who smiled and quickly locked her locker and stood next to Ben.

"Carlos" the Fairy Godmother stated and Carlos quickly stepped toward and unlocked his locker. Of course they found nothing; even when Jay's locker was checked there was nothing found, which meant I only had to prove my innnocence - which of course I would do.

"And finally Mal" the Fairy Godmother directed at me and I stepped forward and opened my locker and I took a step to one side and smiled.

"There you go" I stated and I heard everyone gasp. I pulled one brow up and looked at my locker and my eyes widened at what I saw. I had absolutely no idea how they got there but I started to panic. At the front of my locker there was Audrey's bracelet, Doug's signet ring, Chad's mobile phone, Lonnie's new boxing gloves, Jay's photograph of his mother, Jane's hairbrush, Carlos's spanner set, Evil Queen's crown and finally the worst of all sitting in the middle was a ring box that most likely held Queen Belle's engagement ring.


	9. Accusations and a Broken Heart

**Hey guys, I know it was evil of me to leave it as a cliff hanger but hey! My past time is to write about VK's so do you expect any different? Who do you think the real culprit is? Also this was tough chapter for me to write; please don't hate me too much. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Mal" I heard people gasp. _No! Why on Auradon was all that in my locker? I didn't do this? I've been stitched up! Lucifer help the actual thief when I get my hands on them! However I had other problems to deal with first - like getting everyone to believe that I didn't do this. This could get me into a lot of trouble! This wouldn't get me sent to the Isle right? No! I couldn't go back there! If I did go back I was dead!_

"I really don't know how all of that is in there" I advised as my whole body went numb with shock.

"It wasn't there this morning" I said as my voice broke as I looked up at the Fairy Godmother. Her eyes were wide in shock then I watched as disappointment started to drop into her face. _No! I didn't do this!_

"Come on" Jay said sadly which made me look over to him and I noticed that he looked heartbroken that I had his photo of his mother. _No! He surely couldn't think that I would steal from him! Maybe if we were on the Isle but not here, I had changed!_

"Mal you are meant to be our friend!" he spat.

"I am!" I exclaimed.

"Mal I can't believe you would do this" Ben muttered which made me look up at him and it was like my world had ended. Ben thought that I had stolen from him, _I couldn't believe it! I didn't want to! Whoever was behind this had it in for me and I had to prove that I was innocent - if I was ever given the opportunity to do this._

"Ben I didn't do this" I stated.

"Guys I promise you I didn't do this" I said as I looked at everyone hoping that I would see that someone would believe me but my body froze when I noted that everyone had the same disappointed look on their face.

"Then why is all of our things there Mal?" Evie asked sadly.

"Answer that!" she spat. I felt a lump start to form in my throat as tears gathered in my eyes; _this was killing me! It looked like no one was going to believe me; but there had to be a way to make them see that I couldn't do this to them. Yes I might have done this at one point in the past but I had changed._

"You are a real low life aren't you?" Audrey spat as she stamped on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You had us all fooled. Even you're so called friends from the Isle!" she snapped.

"Guys I didn't-" I started as I looked over to Jane, Lonnie and Carlos.

"Whatever" Jane muttered as her face dropped to the floor.

"I really didn't!" I stressed.

"She has to be punished" Chad said sadly.

"Yeah" Lonnie advised as she pursed her lips together. I took a couple of breaths to steady myself; _this could not be real! This had to be a dream; there was no way in Auradon that I was getting blamed for this. However my mind spitefully told me that they weren't really my friends; they couldn't be if they believed so easily that I would do this to them._

"She does" Ben muttered and I looked back at him and I noted that he still looked like he was in complete shock. I felt my heart start to pound erratically in my chest; _Ben was agreeing with everyone else. He thought I was capable for stealing from him and he thought that I needed to be punished for this._ _Where did this leave us? Surely our relationship couldn't be the same if we got through this!_ _Ben would never trust me again; and I would always feel hurt at the fact that he wouldn't believe me. This was a conversation that I needed to have on my own with Ben; I needed to make him see that I wouldn't do this to him and our friends._

"Ben you can't be serious" I said incredulously.

"You were at my locker this morning; no one of that that was in there" I reminded him. I watched as he narrowed his eyes at me and I started to hope that he remembered that they weren't in there when we were talking this morning.

"She's just moved it" Chad accused.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't do this!" I pressed.

"Punish her!" Audrey called.

"No!" I repeated.

"Yes!" Ben muttered.

"Ben!" I begged.

"Mal this is not cool" Ben said as I had to take a couple of deep breaths to make sure I didn't start crying. It was bad enough that this was happening in the first place; never mind me crying in front of everyone. I hated feeling embarrassed and what was happening right now was my worst nightmare. I didn't know how to react and it was talking everything in me to keep it together.

"No!" I exclaimed for the third time.

"Mal no one is safe from punishment" Ben stated.

"Even you" he pressed.

"I thought you loved me" he said as his voice broke. _No! I couldn't have Ben doubt whether I loved him; of course I did! He was the main reason why I had decided to be good for Lucifer's sake!_

"I do" I stressed.

"Then why steal from me?" He snapped.

"Why steal from us all?" He asked as he used his right arm to gesture to the others. I let my eyes quickly sweep over their disappointed faces once more before I looked back at Ben.

"Ben I didn't do this!" I begged.

"I can't believe you I won't believe me" I said as I felt my chest start to burn. _This was killing me; I needed just one of them to believe me. But instead they had decided that it was so easy for me to go back into my evil ways and treat them so badly. Surely this showed me what they actually thought of me; I didn't want to admit it but maybe my mother was right. Falling in love is ridiculous and I shouldn't have made myself weak and succumb to it._

"Mal just tell the truth" Ben stated.

"If you've relapsed-" he started.

"How dare you!" I shouted. _How dare he assume that I have relapsed! I had no intention of doing such things and if he took a second to think about this then he would realise that I was telling the truth._

"How very dare you!" I roared.

"The lot of you!" I spat at the others.

"You are meant to be my friends!" I accused.

"You are meant to be ours!" Jay shouted back.

"I'm sorry Mal" Ben apologised which made me look back at him.

"But I need to warn you-" he started.

"Warn me?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"You will be punished for this" he advised.

"But if there is any more problems-" he started nervously.

"If there are any other problems?" I repeated.

"You will need to go back" he explained and I could tell by his eyes that this was hard for him to tell me as he knew how much going back to the Isle scared me.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Ben please!" I begged.

"I didn't do this!" I pleaded hoping that someone would believe me.

"I am innocent!" I shouted.

"And I will prove it!" I vowed.

"And you all will regret ever doubting me!" I finished before I turned around and walked away from them leaving them to all continue to doubt me. I heard Ben tell the police and Fairy Godmother to give me some space and I was partly thankful for this however I knew that I needed to start thinking of how I was going to prove my innocence - and quick!

* * *

I managed to find a courtyard with no one in it and I quickly threw myself onto a stone bench. I suppressed the urge to sob; I felt like my world was ending. It looked like no one was going to believe me and nothing I said or did was going to convince them; I thought at least Eve, Jay, Carlos and Ben would believe me - mainly Ben. But this showed me that maybe I wasn't going to get my happily ever after after all; maybe I didn't deserve it. Before I could plunge any further into self-doubt I heard a voice as someone walked up to me.

"Mal come on we need to talk about this" Ben stated as he walked up to me.

"Do we?" I asked cynically.

"I was under the assumption that you all think that I'm a thief and would steal from you all!" I spat still not looking at him.

"Mal please see reason" Ben stated.

"No!" I exclaimed as I looked up at him.

"You are the one that needs to see reason Ben!" I stated angrily.

"I didn't do this; if you loved me you would believe me" I pressed.

"Mal don't throw that in my face!" Ben begged.

"Why not?" I asked sarcastically as I stood up and looked up at him.

"You throw it in mine, you make assumptions about me!" I accused.

"Ben I thought you knew me; in fact-" I started.

"I thought I knew you" I said sadly.

"How many times have I told you over the summer that I don't want to go back to that life-" I stopped as I resisted the urge to sob again. I felt my ribcage heave in panic at the thought of the Isle; _I didn't want to go back and what was worse is that if whoever had framed me pushed this further then I would end up back there. And I was innocent! I didn't know how to show people that I didn't do this; but I had to do something._

"How it made me feel" I continued.

"Did me pouring my heart out to you mean nothing?" I asked incredulously as I threw my arms up in the air.

"It did" Ben replied.

"Of course it does" he added.

"But Mal you have to see how it looks" Ben finished as his voice broke.

"It looks like I have been stitched up" I stated bluntly.

"And my friends and boyfriend don't believe me" I said sadly as my eyes started to water.

"Why can't you believe me?" I cried.

"Mal" Ben said sadly as he stepped towards me.

"No Ben" I said sniffing as I took a step away from him.

"This is breaking my heart" I confessed.

"Maybe you should leave me alone" I advised.

"I need to be on my own; it would appear that this is how it is going to be from now on" I said sadly as I started to imagine what life in Auradon was going to be like from now on - on my own.

"Mal we need to sort this out" Ben persisted.

"Do we?" I muttered as I looked down to the ground.

"Yes!" Ben exclaimed.

"Mal if you didn't do this-" he started but stopped when I looked up at him and glared at him through tear filled eyes.

"Bear with me" he said as he put both hands up to defend what he was saying.

"Why has nothing of yours been taken?" He asked.

"I don't know" I said as my voice broke.

"I'm not the criminal mastermind behind this" I stated.

"I can't believe you would also think I have relapsed!" I spat.

"Well it would explain everything" Ben replied as he fidgeted with the rings on his right hand.

"Would it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Would it tie everything up in a neat little bow for you? Finally got your answer!" I shouted.

"Once a thief always a thief!" I snapped.

"Mal calm down!" Ben shouted back.

"NO!" I shouted.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I roared.

"I have just been publicly humiliated in front of everyone, accused-" I started but stopped when it became too much. Tears started to unwillingly flow down my cheeks and the lump was constricting in my throat and I broke down. I took a couple of breaths to steady myself but it only helped slightly.

"Mal" I heard Ben say sadly.

"Don't" I said as I placed one my left hand in the air to show him that I didn't want him to come anywhere near me.

"I don't want to hear it" I stated.

"You know what else hurts Ben?" I wondered.

"What?" He asked.

"You know how much the Isle scares me; yet you threaten me with it!" I cried as my voice broke again.

"You don't even want to hear my side of things; you just discount me. Just like everyone in my life ever has!" I shouted back.

"Mal please calm down!" Ben said as he stepped towards me. _I knew that he was trying to reassure me but I was passed that point. He had hurt me too much; he still didn't believe me even after all we had been through since me coming here. It took me a lot to trust Ben and this seemed like the ultimate betrayal._

"No!" I shouted back.

"Ben I have a question for you" I advised.

"Right?" he prompted as he looked down to the ground.

"Your mother's ring" I stated.

"Yeah" he said as he looked back up at me.

"You told me that you thought I was your soul mate and you wanted me to have it" I answered.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Then why would I steal it?" I asked as I looked him in the eyes. _Surely he had to see my logic; if he was right and I was meant to have the ring then why would I steal it? It made no sense; surely he could see that!_

"Why would I steal something that might be mine in the future?" I asked.

"I don't know Mal" Ben replied.

"You tell me!" He pressed.

"Typical!" I spat as I threw my arms into the air again.

"You pathetic princes are all the same" I said disapprovingly as I let my face fall into distain.

"All lovey dovey until something goes wrong; and then the villains get blamed" I said as I wiped my eyes free from tears as I swallowed the lump that was trying to become a permanent fixture in my throat.

"Very cliché" I snapped.

"Maybe" he agreed before we both fell into silence.

"Mal" Ben finally said.

"Yes" I muttered as I bit down on my bottom lip. _I noticed that Ben had suddenly gone really nervous - great! What on Auradon was going to happen now?_

"Come on Ben spit it out!" I snapped.

"I can see that something is on your mind" I advised.

"Mal maybe-" he started.

"Maybe?" I prompted as my stomach started to sink; _I really didn't like the sound of this._

"Maybe we shouldn't see each other until things calm down" he advised as he looked down to the ground. _The coward! He couldn't even look me in the eye and when he told me this; yes it was hard for him to suggest it but he shouldn't have to suggest it. I was innocent!_

"You are not being serious!" I asked incredulously.

"Ben I am innocent" I repeated.

"Are you?" He asked.

"Ben you should believe me! I have come from the Isle; why on Auradon would I try to land myself a one way ticket back?" I asked rhetorically.

"I don't know" Ben replied as he looked up at me.

"I don't understand it" he advised sadly.

"Well I understand perfectly!" I spat.

"All my life I have had people thinking the worse of me" I said sadly as I wiped my eyes again. _It would appear that I was alone; and nothing I said or done was going to get me out of this._

"Why on Auradon should you be any different?" I spat.

"Well I will make it very easy for you Bennyboo" I cooed as I made a decision. _Yes it was hard for me; but it looked like it had to be done._

"You don't want to see me-" I started.

"You won't" I said as my chest started to burn.

"We're over!" I declared.

"What?" Ben asked as his face fell into shock.

"Mal I didn't mean break up" he said as his eyes continued to widen in shock.

"I meant have some space until all of this has calmed down" he explained.

"I fail to see why we should bother!" I spat.

"You don't believe me" I said dismissively as I shrugged.

"You don't deserve me or my time" I stated.

"Don't worry Ben I'll not ruin your perfect public image any longer" I advised and I quickly turned and walked away and left Ben without a backwards glance.

* * *

I slammed my dorm door shut behind me and sighed when I realised that I was my own; I threw myself against the door and I slowly rested my head against it as my mind started to play today events. _I couldn't believe it! I had been framed and no one believes me! Not even Ben!_ I couldn't stop tears flowing down my cheeks as I reminded myself spitefully that I had just broke up with Ben. Ben had meant the world to me and it killed me knowing that Ben wouldn't believe me. _Was this the reason why I had been framed?_ _There was no other explanation, whoever did this didn't think that I should be with Ben. Well I hoped that they were very happy with themselves; they had got what they wanted!_

I wiped my eyes free from tears and made a decision; I needed to get ready for bed and quick. There was only so long before Evie would come back and I knew that she would start to question me. After everything that had already happened today I couldn't face it so I quickly walked to my desk and dumped my school bag onto it before quickly getting my night clothes together and walked into the bathroom. As I turned the shower on I hoped that Evie wouldn't be back and I could try and fake being asleep - _but I wasn't going to hold my breath._

* * *

When I opened the bathroom door I sighed; _Evie was back!_ However she was alone; I quickly walked up to my bed and ignored the fact that she was sitting on her bed looking at me.

"Mal" I heard her say.

"Yes" I muttered as I threw all of my things into my toiletries bag.

"Mal can we talk?" She asked.

"Yes" I repeated. _Fingers crossed I could get somewhere with Evie; but the burning in my stomach was telling me not to be too optimistic. Evie had already made her opinion very known today._

"Why did you do it? If you think we are going to judge you-" she started.

"Stop!" I snapped as I span around and glared at her.

"Let me make something perfectly clear to you" I said very bluntly and clearly at her as I took a couple of steps towards her.

"I didn't do it!" I spat as I watched as Evie's eyes widened in shock.

"Believe me or not that is your choice" I stated.

"Mal just tell me the truth!" she pressed.

"I am!" I exclaimed. I saw Evie roll her eyes at me which took me off guard; she actually thought I would do this to her. I puffed and quickly span around and jumped into my bed. I heard her say my name as I pulled my covers over my head; in fact she tried to talk to me another six times that night but I just ignored her. Instead I cried myself to sleep - grieving for the life, friends and boyfriend that I used to have. Maybe I could sort things out - maybe I could persuade them. Maybe, just maybe.


	10. A Striking Event

**Hey guys, I hope you don't hate me too much for the last chapter. I hated to write it as Bal is my OTP but it needs to happen so the rest of the story can work? Who you think the real thief is? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

A week had passed since I was accused of being the thief and to be honest things were hard; people still thought I was the thief. What also confirmed things for them (unfortunately for me) was the fact that nothing else went missing. I hated this situation; people I thought were my friends either tried to question me or ignored me. I don't know which one was worse to be honest; however it killed me when Evie tried to question me in front of everyone in the lunch hall a couple of days later. However I had went into silent mode and decided not to talk; as no one believed me anyway! So Evie started to shout at me; saying things like she thought we were friends and that I hadn't changed. I ended up standing up and walking out; things were getting too much for me and I didn't know how to react. Especially at the fact that I shared a dorm with Evie; we had now come to only throw each other a comment if it was absolutely necessary - which apparently suited us both just fine.

What also was an insult to injury was the fact I was currently getting punished for stealing - from both school and the police. It was like being made a complete outcast wasn't enough! The day after being accused of being the thief I was summoned to the Fairy Godmother's office and the police were waiting for me. Apparently I needed to go to the police station and make my statement; which I did and the police told me that I could return to school as they investigated everything - but they were watching me. Before I left to go to the station with the police Fairy Godmother also told me that I also had to serve three month detention which I though was very unfair. I advised the police and the Fairy Godmother that I was innocent and I didn't do it but I felt like I was hitting my head against a brick wall.

Then there was Ben, and this is what hurt the most, after we hadn't seen each other for a couple of days we bumped into each other as Ben came to see me after Evie screamed at me. Things were going so well until he made a comment about me lying and that I needed to tell the truth and I just saw red. We also ended up arguing which ended up in me walking away; I know that the evidence doesn't look very good that was against me but I thought they would have at least have given a chance to explain myself - apparently this wasn't the case.

* * *

"I made you a dress for tonight you could at least have worn it" I heard a voice coolly say from the other side of our dorm on the night of the Halloween Ball. This was the first thing she had said to me in two days; I sighed under the covers. I didn't care what she thought or anyone else thought. There was no way I was going to Ben's Halloween ball - _no one wanted me there anyway!_

"I think it is a little bit too extravagant to just lie in bed in" I answered back sarcastically as I moved the covers from over my head and I started to stare up at the ceiling.

"You're not going tonight?" I heard her ask in the same harsh and cold tone.

"I see no point" I answered back.

"It's a Halloween Ball for the whole kingdom at Auradon Castle with my ex-boyfriend" I said bitterly.

"No one wants me there they all think I'm-" I said stopping myself as I started to feel a lump start to form in my throat.

"Evil?" Evie spitefully finished for me.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Everyone is keeping out of my way and not speaking to me. It's even a bit too much when the person I'm sharing a dorm with won't even look at me never mind believe what I say!" I spat as I quickly looked at her before looking back at the ceiling.

"Ok" she muttered.

"Bye" she said and she quickly left the room. I sighed again as I kept my eyes on the ceiling; I needed to do something to keep my mind off my situation but what. Then it came to me; I could go and work on my art project. At least I knew that everyone was going to be in Auradon Castle with Ben so I wouldn't be disturbed. So with this thought it mind I threw back the covers and went to go into the bathroom to go and freshen up - _fingers crossed I would be able to have a quiet evening._

* * *

After I arrived in the art room I quickly pulled my project out and set the equipment and painting up into its easel. I pursed my lips together when I looked at my project; I had decided to use the photos I had taken of me, Ben and my friends over the summer and use them to create a portfolio. It was too late to change it now; so I now had to use it. So every stroke of my paintbrush was like someone stabbing me in the chest. But I had to get through it; one way or another.

As I was now painting from a photo of me and Ben on one of our dates I realised that I needed more paint so I walked into the storage room and got the shock of my life when I fell face first onto the floor. I slowly and painfully stood up and turned the light on I noticed that someone had been in here and had left it in a mess. Paint pots where everywhere and large sheets had been moved around; I quickly put everything back where it was meant to be as I didn't want to be blamed for leaving it in a state and picked out the four paint pots that I needed.

I went back into the room and opened the bright green paint pot and started to pour the paint into the container; however I sneezed due to all the uprooted dust and I dropped the paint down myself.

"Shit!" I said to myself. I sighed to myself; I couldn't be bothered now. I just wanted to go back to bed; I wanted to be asleep before Evie came back anyway - that's if she didn't wake me up when she came back.

"I best get back and get sorted" I stated. I then quickly packed and cleaned everything away and as I left and turned the light off I was thankful that the whole kingdom was at Auradon Castle so I would be able to have a quiet and drama free walk back to my dorm.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._ _(Ben's POV)_

* * *

I was currently stood on my own at the top of the main staircase; it was the night of the annual Halloween Ball that was held in my castle. However with the recent events with Mal I couldn't settle; of course I wanted to fix things with Mal. I never wanted to break up with her; I just thought some distance would help. I was obviously wrong; maybe I didn't know Mal after all. Yes there was some truth to what she was saying but that might have been all part of the game. I was willing to forgive her; if only she was more truthful about things. I felt so conflicted; my heart believed Mal but my head was telling me that the evidence against her was too much.

I sighed as I looked around the room and smiled at the usual black and orange decorations that littered the room; I was so excited to share this evening with Mal. Mal had never had a Halloween before and I was looking forward to show her everything that Halloween was about; but this wasn't meant to be. I looked back at the door and sighed; I had been hoping that Mal would walk through the door. If she did this then I would take her to one side and try and sort things out with her. I loved Mal and I wanted to sort things out with her - no matter what.

"It's time for your speech son" my father said as he stepped towards me.

"Thank you Father" I said as I looked up at him.

"You've been looking for Mal all night, I don't think she is coming" he advised as we walked down the stairs together.

"I know" I sighed.

"I just want to fix things with her" I explained as I pursed my lips together; I noted that everyone was crowding at the bottom of the staircase and I let my trademark smile spread across my face.

"But she's so annoyed at me" I added as I looked back up at my father.

"Give her some space son, maybe try and talk to her in the morning" he suggested.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Maybe" I said nodding; _maybe this was a good idea._

"Even if we could be friends it's better than what we are like now" I answered hopefully.

"Yeah" my father said.

"Well everyone is waiting" he said nodding as he gestured to the crowd before he turned and went to go and stand next to my mother. I offered them both a smile before I stepped up to the podium to greet my guests.

"Hello everyone!" I shouted which made the crowd clap and cheer.

"Thank you for joining me and my family for our annual Halloween Ball" I said happily after they had quietened down.

"I hope you are all enjoying yourselves!" I shouted.

"YES!" The crowd shouted in unison which made me chuckle.

"I just wanted to take a few moments to say a few words, but I promise not to keep you too long from your evening" I started to explain.

"I know that I haven't been your King for very long; but I endeavour to help make this Kingdom great. Even greater than our founding fathers" I advised proudly.

"I intend to do this by looking at all aspects of the kingdom and strive to improve our weakest areas" I continued as I looked across the crowd.

"To be able to do this I need you to be patient with me, for us all to work together as a team" I said as I smiled at them.

"And-" I started but stopped when I felt something drip on me. I wiped my thumb on it and noticed a bright green slimy substance had just dropped onto my jacket.

"What the-" I managed to get out before I was suddenly covered in more bright green substance and it was at this point that I realised it was paint. I felt something land on my head that made the room disappear as my head started to hurt and I heard the crowd gasp. I lifted up what was on my head and I noticed that it was a very large paint pot. I pulled it from my head and looked down at my clothes and noticed that I was completely covered. I wiped my face and sighed; I then looked at the crowd and noticed that they were all in shock but they were looking behind me. I slowly turned around and my eyes widened in shock. There was now a very large banner behind me and in clear purple and green writing was the words " **EVIL LIVES!** ".

"MAL!" I roared as I threw the paint bucket to one side and I stormed away from the podium but I had to make sure that I wasn't going to slip in the paint. I was now full of anger and embarrassment; _how could Mal do this? Well there was only one way to find out, and this was to go and ask her for myself!_


	11. Run, run, run as fast as you can

**Uh oh! Things don't look good for Mal do they? I wonder what else is going to happen, will we ever find out who has done this? Who do you think did it? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I was just about to walk into the dorm building when I heard someone say my name; I turned around and looked at them and my eyes widened in shock. I was now watching a very angry looking Ben walking towards me covered in what would appear to be bright green paint; I also noted that his head was bleeding. I didn't know what had happened but I didn't like the look of it.

"Ben are you okay?" I asked.

"You're bleeding" I noted as he stepped towards me.

"And why are you covered in paint?" I questioned as I looked him up and down.

"Spare me the dramatics Mal!" He snapped.

"You know why I'm covered in paint!" He spat.

"No I don't" I countered.

"Mal I've had enough of your lies" Ben said as he angrily balled his fists up.

"Ben I am not lying!" I exclaimed.

"What's happened now that I'm apparently getting blamed for?" I asked sarcastically as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Do not take that tone with me!" Ben warned me.

"You are in the wrong" he stated.

"I know I upset you suggesting that we have some space; I didn't mean break up with me. I know that would have hurt you but there was no need to humiliate me like that!" Ben said angrily.

"Like what?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion. _I don't know what had happened but obviously the thief had decided to change their tactics to get me blamed for something else._

"Mal" Ben stated.

"You threw paint at me and had one of those stupid banners put behind me" he explained.

"No I didn't" I countered.

"Ben you have to believe me" I sighed.

"I didn't do this" I stated bluntly as I tried to hold my anger in as I couldn't believe that I was now getting blamed for something else.

"I couldn't" I said.

"Ben you know in your heart that I didn't do this. You know me" I added hoping that this would convince him.

"I thought I knew you!" He snapped.

"Ben" I replied.

"I didn't do this" I replied.

"Why won't you believe me?" I asked as I threw my hands in the air in irritation.

"Ben if I love you why would I do anything like this?" I questioned rhetorically.

"Do you?" He dared to ask.

"Do you love me?" He spat.

"Did you ever love me?" He accused.

"Ben calm down" I said as I stepped towards him.

"We need to get your head checked over" I added as my eyes landed on his head and I reminded myself that Ben had been hurt. _Yes Ben might be currently acting like an idiot at the moment but that didn't mean that I didn't still care about him._

"What?" He snapped as he stepped away from me.

"Ben your head is still bleeding" I advised. I watched as he sighed and he looked down and his eyes fell onto my clothes. I looked down and sighed; I knew what Ben was looking at. He was looking at my paint covered clothes; and my bad luck would have it that the colour of paint that was on my clothes was also the colour of paint that had been thrown at Ben.

"Mal why are you covered in paint?" Ben asked slowly.

"I've been in the art room painting" I advised.

"Likely story" he said sarcastically as he pursed his lips together.

"Ben I know that this doesn't look good" I said as I put up both hands to defend myself.

"And by the looks of things you are not going to believe me" I added.

"But listen to me" I begged.

"I didn't do this" I added.

"But there is a lot of evidence to suggest otherwise" Ben said dismissively.

"Mal you know what is going to happen now" he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I said if anything else happens" he reminded me. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was going on about but then my body froze when my mind reminded me. _The Isle! Ben was talking about the Isle! He told me if anything else had happened he was going to send me back; this was so unfair! I know it looked like it was me but it wasn't! Didn't Ben realise that I was as good as dead if he sent me back._

"No!" I exclaimed as I shook my head.

"No!" I repeated as I took a step away from Ben.

"You are not sending me back there!" I begged.

"I'm sorry Mal but I have to" Ben advised.

"No you don't!" I disagreed.

"I'm not going to let you" I said and without thinking I quickly turned and ran away from Ben and the dorm buildings with my mind frantically thinking about what I was going to have to do to get myself out of this mess.

* * *

After being chased by Ben and his guards all night I thought I would be safe in my dorm; well for a few minutes anyway so I could quickly pack a bag before I disappeared of the face of the kingdom. So after I had climbed through the trees to get back to the buildings; I was very happy at the fact that I had managed to give them the slip. I slid down the tree and started to run towards the building but unfortunately I heard a voice.

"There she is!" Ben called and I noticed that he stepped out of the dorm building with his guards. I started to mentally kick myself; _maybe I should have left going to my dorm for a little bit longer._

"Catch her!" Ben demanded and his guards started to make their way towards me.

"Ben no!" I cried.

"I didn't do any of this" I said as I started to run backwards and unfortunately I only got the Beast statue before I noticed that more guards had arrived to capture me.

"Spare me Mal" Ben stated as he stepped towards me.

"I'm over the whole thing" he stated.

"Ben!" I cried.

"No!" I shouted.

"Yes!" He roared.

"Mal I am your King!" He shouted.

"You will obey me!" He demanded as he wagged his right index finger at me.

"As you wish my lord" I said sarcastically.

"As you think I am being a villain I suppose I best act like it!" I stated and I turned and tried to run but I didn't get very far before I was encircled by his guards. There was ten of them and only one of me; I knew that I could fight myself out of here but it was going to be very difficult. It was also at this point that I noticed that people were also returning back to the dorm buildings and I heard them gasp. I saw Evie, Jay and Carlos's face and they all looked shocked but I was passed caring; they didn't believe me but surely they knew why I didn't want to go back to the Isle. If they were sent back they would have the same fate as me.

"Brilliant!" I snapped sarcastically.

"Don't even think about teleporting Mal" Ben warned me.

"It's ok your Majesty she can't" I heard the Fairy Godmother state and she appeared from behind Ben.

"I've placed a magic block in the square" he advised.

"Thank you" Ben replied as he still didn't take his eyes from me.

"You guys really are going for it aren't you?" I growled at them.

"Mal you look guilty" Ben accused.

"That doesn't mean I am!" I snapped as I watched the guards start to encircle me.

"Ben I am innocent!" I shouted.

"You will realise this and it will be too late" I said as I threw him a pleading look.

"Please think about this!" I begged.

"I have Mal" he advised darkly.

"Take her to the dungeons; prepare her for her journey back" he advised the guards.

"No!" I cried.

"NO!" I shouted

"Ben please!" I begged.

"I haven't done this!" I pleaded. _I couldn't go back! My life was as good as over! Why wouldn't anyone believe me! I would never jeopardise my life here in Auradon!_

"I love you!" I shouted.

"Don't throw that in my face Mal" Ben said sadly as he shook his head.

"You can't have loved me!" he accused.

"You stole from me!" he spat.

"You stole from our friends" he said as he nodded towards them.

"You publicly humiliated me tonight!" He said angrilly.

"I didn't-" I started but Ben cut me off.

"Stop I have heard enough!" He said as he held his left hand up to stop me.

"This is the end of it!" he stated.

"Fine!" I snapped.

"This is what I think of this situation" I stated bluntly before I spat on the floor. I glared at Ben and before I quickly turned my attention to the guards who jumped at me to try and restrain me. There was a scuffle and I had managed to disarm three of them but I was overwhelmed by their numbers and they managed to get me into handcuffs.

"You are all going to regret this!" I shouted as they started to frogmarch me towards the black guard van that had just arrived to take me to Auradon Castle.

"Just you wait!" I roared.

"I will prove that I am innocent!" I shouted.

"Then you all will be sorry!" I shouted at Evie, Jay and Carlos as I walked past them as I struggled against the guards.

"Take her away!" I heard Ben shout. I tried to fight with the guards but two of them grabbed hold of my arms as two grabbed my legs and threw me into the van. I quickly turned to run back at the door however they quickly slammed the doors in my face. The van quickly came to life and I was driven past everyone; and I started to panic. _Whoever done this was getting me killed! I hope they were very happy with themselves!_ I stole a look out of the window and the last thing I saw before I turned the corner was everyone looking at me in disbelief - however it was Ben's cold stare that broke my heart completely.


	12. The Great Escape

**Hey guys, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I know I say that about a lot of my chapters but certain chapters jump out at you unexpectedly and this chapter was one of them. At one point I was dragging my heels with it but then sudden inspiration hit me; so I hope you enjoy it. Also apologises for certain themes in this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

As the van pulled to a stop at Auradon Castle I froze; this is where they were going to detain me in the dungeons before sending me back to the Isle. I don't even know why they bothered; they had already signed my death warrant; _why prolong things?_ I wasn't as if Ben wanted to speak to me before I go; everything I had with Ben was now gone.

Whoever had done this had won, I had lost my friends, my family, my boyfriend and my new life. _I had lost my second chance!_ I don't know whether I would ever find out who had done this to me but all I knew as soon as I was forced into the limousine in the morning I would never see Auradon again. In fact I would even say that my days were numbered; I would be very lucky to even last a week on the Isle.

I decided to give them what they wanted; so when they opened the van door I sat calmly and I let them lead me from the black van. I even noticed that Ben was returning after me and I had to walk past Adam and Belle in the main hall; I threw them both a pleading look before the security guards pushed me down the corridor. I heard Ben greet his parents as I was frog marched towards the dungeons entrance. I quickly looked at him but I instantly regretted it and I looked down at the ground as tears started to gather in my eyes. This whole situation was breaking my heart; my body felt numb from the realisation that everything was coming to an end. I decided to be good; I had changed for Ben but it wasn't good enough. In fact I probably was never going to be good enough for him; I felt a burning in my chest where my heart used to be. Since I saw Ben's cold hard stare on me I felt my heart stop beating for a second and since then my heart felt as if it was giving up - just like my mind and body was.

After I was searched and had everything taken from me in case I could use it to harm myself or try to escape I was harshly shoved into a dark cell. Thankfully they took the handcuffs off me but after I threw myself down onto the bed I looked at my wrists and noticed that they had marked my skin.

I looked around the cell once more time and I sighed; all that was in my cell was a toilet and a bed; there was nothing that I could use to help me escape. _I had to do something! I couldn't just take this lying down; I needed to prove I was innocent. Before it was too late._

I sat forward and I slid my fingers into my hair as my mind started to think about what I could do then an idea hit me; fingers crossed the stupid guards would go for it. However for me to get out of this I was going to start acting and thinking like a villain; something I thought I had left well behind me.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand" I muttered as I threw my legs over the bed and quickly walked up to the door.

"Excuse me" I said politely as I stood on my tip toes to try and see out of the window as I couldn't see anyone in the dark corridor.

"Hello!" I called out.

"What?" One of the guards spat back.

"Can I have a drink please?" I asked.

"I'm terribly parched" I advised.

"The King said no!" the guard barked back.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Get him down here!" I demanded.

"I know I am currently on a death penalty for something I didn't even do but surely my human rights haven't been revoked!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" A second guard shouted.

"No I won't!" I spat.

"If we are in this for the long haul together darling then I am going to keep screaming all night until I get a drink!" I warned darkly.

"Just go and ask the King what we are to do with her" I heard one guard say to the other.

"I can't deal with her mouth" he whined; I quickly smirked before I opened my mouth.

"WOOOOOOO!" I shouted which echoed around the walls.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I roared.

"Stop it!" the guard shouted.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I shouted back. I continued to shout and scream until I saw that the other guard had returned, with Ben shortly following behind him.

"Mal!" Ben shouted.

"Stop this!" He stated. I went quiet for a couple of seconds as I looked Ben up and down; he was now in his pajamas and by the looks of it he had just come out of the shower. He had a bandage on his head now; so at least he had his wound tended to but he still looked very annoyed with me.

"NOOOOO!" I shouted which made the guards and Ben cover their ears as the noise echoed around the walls.

"I WANT A DRINK!" I demanded.

"I WANT A DRINK!" I shouted as I started to chant.

"Why haven't you given her a drink?" I heard Ben ask as I continued to shout and shriek.

"You told us not to give her anything" the first guard explained.

"Really?" I heard Ben snap.

"I meant don't give her anything she asks for that she could use to break her out of there" he added.

"Not starve her and make her die of thirst" he finished.

"I see" the first guard noted.

"Sorry my lord" he apologised.

"A misunderstanding" he said sincerely. I went quiet for a couple of seconds as I watched as the guard bowed at Ben; _fingers crossed they would fall for my plan._

"Yes" Ben agreed before I started screaming again.

"MAL!" Ben shouted as he turned to look at me.

"Stop this!" He called out.

"Or else what?" I shouted.

"You can't do anything worse!" I shrieked.

"You are sending me back there!" I accused.

"Well that is your fault" Ben stated.

"Hmph!" I puffed as I threw my arm across my chest.

"Here you go" the guard stated as he shoved his hand through the bars with a glass of water.

"Thank you" I replied as I took it from him before I slowly turned towards my bed.

"Stupid bastards" I muttered as I sat down.

"Gave me a glass" I said gleefully.

"Mal" I heard Ben say; I chose to ignore him. I had nothing to say to him; he didn't believe me and to make matters worse he was sending me back to the Isle.

"Mal!" he called out again and I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was now stood next to the bars looking at me.

"Fine!" he puffed.

"You don't want to talk-" he started.

"On your head be it!" he spat before he turned and left. I looked down at the glass before I quickly downed the water down; after I had drank the water I looked at the glass. I wasn't intending to cause harm to myself; all I wanted was to get them in here so I could try and escape. So with this thought in mind I turned the glass upside down before slowly dropping the glass.

"What's going on in there?" One of the guards called out as I sorted through the glass until I found the biggest piece of glass.

"Nothing" I said cheerfully in a sing-song voice as they looked through the bars.

"Mal!" They called and I made sure that they saw that I pressed the glass against my wrist.

"Get the keys now!" The guard shouted.

"Why?" The second guard shouted back.

"She's going to kill herself!" I heard the guard shout.

"What?" The other guard asked and I heard them both scuffle around quickly to get the keys into the lock. I pretended to cry out in pain and the door quickly opened and the two guards came flying into the cell. However this time I was ready for them; two guards were easy to deal with and it didn't take very long before I had managed to fight them both off and render them both unconscious. As I left the cell I giggled to myself as I slammed the door shut; taking the keys with me as I knew that I was going to need them.

I slowly and carefully walked up to the main desk and I collected my things; I quickly threw my jacket on and slid everything back into my pockets. I was about to turn to leave as I went to close my jacket when I noticed that one of the guards had left their belt with everything on (including their gun, baton, pepper spray and handcuffs). Hoping that I wouldn't have to use it I quickly picked it up and fastened it around my waist before I zipped my jacket up and started to walk towards the exit.

Thankfully I managed to get to the dungeon entrance with only jumping behind a couple of stone pillars a couple of times however things got more trickier as I snuck into the main hall. Unfortunately two guards saw me and there was nowhere else for me to go apart from run up the stairs; hopefully I could get onto one of the balconies and then escape from there. Thankfully I managed to run quickly into a room and onto the balcony before I quickly locked the door. I went to quickly turn around to run towards the wall but I stopped and froze when I watched as guards started to pile into the room in front of me.

"Mal" I heard a voice say and I turned around and saw Ben looking astounded.

"How did you?" He asked but stopped when he noticed the guards standing behind the locked balcony doors.

"Never mind that" I dismissed as I also threw the guards a look.

"You really thought that I was just going to take this lying down?" I spat.

"Hmm" I prompted.

"No!" I shouted.

"This time you will not catch me" I advised.

"I will always be in the shadows Ben" I promised.

"I will find out who did this and I will make you and every pathetic person on this kingdom see that I am innocent" I said as I pointed at Ben as a lump started to form in my throat.

"And that you should never have doubted me" I finished.

"You are making things worse Mal" Ben advised slowly as he stood up from the stone bench.

"I could have let tonight slip" he added as he walked slowly towards me.

"But not like this" he finished.

"Let tonight slip!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms into the air as I heard the guards struggle with the door.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"You still won't listen to me!" I snapped.

"I" I shouted.

"AM" I continued.

"INNOCENT!" I shrieked.

"Whoever has done this is welcome to you; they obviously have some hidden agenda!" I stated as I heard a bang as the balcony doors swung open and guards started to move slowly towards me and Ben.

"Your Majesty" one of them said.

"No" Ben said as he held one hand up to stop them coming any closer.

"It's ok" he added.

"She won't hurt me" he advised still not taking his eyes off me.

"You're right" I agreed.

"I would never hurt you" I said sadly as tears started to gather in my eyes.

"Never lay a single finger on you" I continued.

"I wouldn't even cause you mental pain" I stated as I wiped my eyes.

"But you would do that to me, you would drag me through this kicking and screaming" I added as my voice broke.

"You are so closed minded!" I snapped.

"That you won't even listen to my side" I accused as I threw my hands up into the air again.

"Once a villain always a villain" I said coolly.

"Fine!" I puffed. _Ben thought I was a villain so I was going to act like it; I hope he was ready for it._

"Come on Ben" I teased as I slowly and catlike walked towards Ben.

"Let's play a game" I cooed as I stood in front of him.

"Let's make this interesting" I said dismissively.

"Hmm" he grunted.

"Just because you are the King it doesn't mean you will win" I said as I looked up at him.

"Not with me" I said as I placed both of my hands on my hips.

"But hey for olds time sake" I stated bluntly.

"I'll play easy on you" I offered.

"Maybe" I said darkly as I let a devilish grin spread across my face.

"You've changed" Ben noted.

"Yes" I agreed.

"I need to protect myself" I advised.

"I need to protect myself from further pain and disappointment" I added.

"Heck!" I exclaimed as I looked down at the floor.

"No one else is going to do help me are they?" I asked as I slowly looked up at Ben and I glared at him; I couldn't stop a grin spreading across my face as it looked like I was scaring Ben.

"So here's the rules of the game" I advised.

"Tag your it!" I stated and I took my right hand off my hip and harshly pushed Ben so he landed hard on the floor.

"Your Majesty" the guards said and they stepped forward again.

"No!" Ben said as he climbed back to his feet.

"Don't" he said as he stopped them coming any closer again which made me laugh darkly.

"Catch me if you can" I teased.

"So-" I started as I returned my right hand to my hip.

"If you manage-" I said as I pulled a funny face which made Ben grimace at me.

"To catch me; I'll go back to the Isle and rot to death" I stated coolly.

"A fate I thought you would never give me!" I spat.

"Funny ain't it?" I asked as I slanted my head to one side.

"You promise to never break my heart" I added darkly as I looked him slowly up and down which Ben made purse his lips together.

"And here you are" I stated as I looked back up at his face.

"My heart is still left bleeding on the floor when you ripped it out!" I accused dramatically as I pointed to the floor.

"Mal don't be so melodramatic!" Ben snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I thought you liked the drama" I stated sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"No sorry" I quickly said.

"It was because of the drama that you wanted some space in case I ruined that perfect school boy image of yours" I stated as I took my left hand of my hip and waved my hand in the air with a flourish.

"Whatever!" I snapped as I let both of my hands drop to my sides.

"I thought you were different" I stated bluntly.

"I could say the same for you" Ben responded in the same blunt tone.

"Ben I haven't done anything" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"If I had I would have told you by now; I would be on my knees begging you to forgive me" I said sadly as I felt tears start to build up in my throat.

"What we had meant the world to me" I reminded him.

"Ben this is killing me!" I cried.

"All I have ever wanted was for someone to love me, you know this" I accused.

"I opened up to you!" I reminded him.

"You know me!" I snapped as I wiped my eyes free from tears. _This situation was breaking my heart; it was bad enough that no one believed me never mind that I had lost someone who I thought was my soulmate. I didn't know what I was going to have to do to make him see that I was innocent but I would do anything; I don't know where it would leave us though - unfortunately._

"I thought I had everything with you" I stated as my voice broke.

"Mal" Ben said sadly.

"I do love you" he advised.

"You don't" I countered as I shook my head as I took a step back away from him.

"How can you?" I asked.

"You won't believe me'" I added quickly before he could say anything.

"Mal" Ben repeated as he stepped towards me however I took another step back which made his face drop.

"Anyway moving on-' I started.

"What do I get if I win?" I teased as I smirked at him.

"If you don't catch me by the end of the week; I get a pardon" I suggested.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked.

"Mal I'm not playing games" Ben stated.

"Oh come on!" I exclaimed sarcastically as I threw my arms in the air.

"You're the King" I teased.

"You have all these guards" I cooed as I nodded in their direction.

"There's only one of me" I stated.

"Surely you think I stand no chance?" I mocked.

"Hmm" Ben grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes" I stated.

"Do I get a ten second start?" I cooed as I looked from Ben towards the guards and I watched as they all glared at me.

"Hmm" I said as I looked back at Ben.

"Probs not" I teased.

"See you in a week" I said with a sly grin and quickly turned and ran at the balcony wall. I heard the guards shout but it was too late; I quickly jumped onto the wall and I jumped again before they could grab me and I landed onto a nearby tree branch. I slowly and carefully walked towards the tree trunk and when I felt I was in a place of safety I turned around and looked at Ben and his useless guards.

"Oh and Ben-" I cooed.

"Yes" he replied and I watched as he stepped towards the balcony wall.

"One more thing before I go-" I started.

"Baby" I said in a sing-song voice as I took a couple of steps towards him.

"You want to go and send Mrs Potts into that kitchen of yours if I were you" I advised sarcastically.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"To make you some humble pie" I laughed which made Ben grimace at me.

"Because I will make sure you eat every single piece the next time we meet" I promised darkly before winking at Ben. I watched as he went to say something but I quickly turned my back on him and jumped onto another tree branch. I had managed to buy myself some more time and I had to use this wisely. There were four things that I had to do; first of all find a place of safety; second of all I needed to find out who did this. Thirdly prove my innocence and fourthly as long as I remembered to be good I would make sure that whoever was responsible for this paid for it dearly in a sensible manner. However it might be for the best that I take things into my own hands, as they were going to let me pay dearly so it's only fair that they pay just as I was just about to.


	13. Finding An Answer

**Hey guys, I'm glad you guys liked the last few chapters. I really enjoyed writing them; I am trying to get this story finished as I feel bad that it has been pushed to one side. So without further ado; thank you for being as patient as you have been and let's see if Mal is ever going to get herself out of this mess. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. I had planned to post this chapter when I had more than one chapter done; however I had a few messages from you guys asking me when I was going to post so I thought I would give you a little taste of what is to come. So enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _BREAKING NEWS! EX-CONSORT ON THE RUN!_**

 _His Majesty has just advised Auradon News that his ex-consort Mal Faery has escaped the guards at Auradon Castle and is currently on the run and at large!_

 _Miss Faery who was confirmed to be the thief that was plaguing Auradon Prep changed her tactics last night; by making sure that we were all aware that she hadn't in fact changed from her evil ways._

 _As his Majesty went to say his speech to greet his guests at the annual Halloween Ball at Auradon Castle last night paint was dropped onto his head as an 'Evil Lives!' banner was draped behind him. It would appear that Miss Faery has been misleading us all to think that she had changed from evil rouge to perfect princess._

 _During her escape from Auradon Castle Miss Faery has severely injured several of his Majesty's guards and the Royal Family are concerned about the risk she currently poses to the kingdom._

 _Auradon Police have advised if seen Miss Faery is seen you are not to approach her; the advice given is you get to a safe distance and report her appearance to the local authorities. Miss Faery is in fact part faery and currently is being dealt as a dangerous risk to our kingdom-_

* * *

"Shut up!" I snapped as I turned the TV off. _I was a huge risk to the kingdom? Really?_ They were really trying to make me an outcast; this was going to make it difficult to try and move around and prove my innocence. _But I had to do something!_ Ever since I had escaped from Ben last night I had been racking my brains on how I could prove that I was innocent. Unfortunately I had come up with nothing apart from securing me a hiding place; to be honest I didn't know how this place hadn't been searched already!

I was currently hiding in Ben's summer house (but not before going back to my dorm to steal back some of belongings); I just so happened to know the security codes (due to my visits in the summer) so none of the alarms had went off. Yes I had to break a window to get into here but that was quickly repaired with magic; since then I had kept a very low key profile and settled myself into 'my' room. I kept myself on my toes at all the time as I knew that they could search this place at any time; fingers crossed that this wouldn't happen for a couple of days at least.

* * *

Four days had now passed and I still had nothing; well I had a couple of suspicions but nothing I could really go on! I had taken to staring at the list of things that had been taken and I tried to think who would have had access to it all. On paper it looked like it was me; but I knew I didn't do it! This was going to be harder than I initially thought. I knew there were some people in this kingdom that thought that I shouldn't have been in a relationship with Ben; however there was far too many too count. Grrr!

I pursed my lips together again as I started to look at my notepad again to see if I could make any sense of it all:

* * *

 _Things taken_

 _1) Audrey's Bracelet_

 _2) Doug's signet ring_

 _3) Chad's mobile phone_

 _4) Lonnie's new boxing gloves_

 _5) Jay's only photo of his mother_

 _6) Jane's hairbrush_

 _7) Carlos's spanner set_

 _8) Evil Queen's crown_

 _9) Queen Belle's engagement ring_

 _Thief profile_

 _1) Needed access to everyone_

 _2) Needed access to art room_

 _3) Motive to break me and Ben up_

 _4) Possible romantic interest in Ben?_

 _5) Had to have information of Auradon Castle to be able to get through security_

 _6) Evil background?_

* * *

"Urgh!" I sighed angrily as I threw my note pad down. _This was ridiculous!_ Maybe if I returned to Auradon Prep to see how things were; everyone knew that I was in hiding so maybe there might be some clues. However I knew that this came at a great risk; however I knew what I needed to do; I slowly pulled my mother's spell book out. It would appear that I was going to have to break all the rules to prove my innocence; I just hoped that this was going to work.

* * *

Two hours later I was now in Auradon Prep grounds and I was nervous; I hoped that no one knew that I was there but I kept reassuring myself that no one would know. I had used magic to change my appearance; instead of my bright purple locks I now had bright blonde hair that trailed all the way down my back. I also had changed my nose slightly; and finally I had changed my striking green eyes to brown eyes. I also changed my clothes and I made sure I didn't wear green or purple; as stupid as it sounded I felt anything purple or green seemed dirty to everyone at the moment. So I was wearing a dark blue skirt; white vest and blue pumps - thankfully I had clothes already at Ben's summer house.

I was now sitting on a stone bench in one of the squares; I started to calm my nerves. However when I heard familiar voices I froze and picked a note pad out of my bag; fingers crossed they will walk past me and not say anything.

"I wonder where she is" I heard Evie say as she walked past with Jay and Carlos.

"Yeah" Jay replied.

"I can't believe that she managed to get away" Evie advised as she pursed her lips together.

"Well it is Mal" Jay answered bluntly.

"She is the highest ranking VK on the Isle" he reminded them both.

"Yes Jay but she was our friend" Carlos said which made me pull one brow up. So it would appear that Carlos was the nicest one out of the lot of them; however this was too little too late.

"I know Carlos" Jay answered which broke me out of my train of thought.

"But that doesn't change the fact that she did what she did" Jay said angrily as the three of them stood still and looked at each other.

"But did she?" Carlos asked which made me smile down at my notepad. If I was ever able to I would have to thank Carlos for fighting for me; yes this might not amount to anything but it would appear that he doubted what had happened to me. And this meant the world to me.

"Mal changed, like all of us" he reminded them both and I looked up at them for a brief second before I looked back down at my notepad and I noticed that they were all throwing a pleading look at each other.

"The speech she gave at Ben's coronation" Carlos reminded them again.

"That could have all been lies" Evie muttered.

"Evie!" Carlos wined.

"No Carlos" she pressed.

"I know you want to see the best in Mal; we all do" she stressed. I resisted the urge to laugh; if this was the case they would have believed me.

"But even you can't say that the evidence is too strong" she added which made me break out of my train of thought.

"No" Carlos sighed.

"I can't" he agreed.

"I guess I just don't want to believe it" he said sadly which made me sigh; well it was nice when it lasted.

"Me neither" Jay added sadly.

"Me too" Evie agreed and they all turned and quickly left. I bit down on my bottom lip; this was harder than I expected. I needed to go; I went to open my bag to put my note bag into my bag however I stopped when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bennyboo" I heard Audrey call after Ben after he stormed past her.

"Audrey I have told you not to call me that" Ben warned her as I watched as Audrey put her hand onto his arm to stop him from walking away from her.

"But-" she started as Ben stood still.

"No Audrey" he pressed as he slowly turned around and looked at her.

"I have told you; I didn't really like you calling me that when we were together" he reminded her.

"Well that is what I wanted to talk to you about actually" she said with a sickening sweet smile. I froze at this comment; _she didn't wait very long did she?_ I bet she was always waiting for this to happen; which made me grimace. However I let my face drop into my blank state; I had to remember that no one knew it was me and I had to make sure that no one realised.

"What?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Us" she stated.

"Audrey there is no us" Ben pressed which made me smile.

"Well there could be" she pressed and I froze again as I chilling thought came to my head. _Could this situation have anything to do with Audrey? She always made her opinion known that she thought me and Ben shouldn't be together - but would she really go this far? No; this is had to be completely coincidental. Audrey was too much of a goody-two shoes to do something like this._

"No there couldn't" he pressed.

"Audrey you know I have just broken up with Mal" Ben said sadly.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"But that doesn't mean you need to wallow in self pity" she stressed.

"Take the Beast by the horns" she teased. I knew she was hoping that this would make him laugh but I saw her face drop when he just stared blankly at her.

"Ben you know I will always have feelings for you-" she started sincerely which made me roll my eyes.

"Audrey stop" Ben stated bluntly.

"No Ben you need to know this" she pressed.

"You were my first love" she stated. I had to bite down on my bottom lip harshly to stop me from laughing; she was really trying to go for this. But surely she should see that this was wrong to push Ben this way; but then as an afterthought she probably didn't she just wanted to resume things as if I had never met Ben.

"We should be together" she said as she took a step closer to Ben.

"Audrey" Ben said nervously as he stepped away from her.

"Let me make this very clear to you" he said sternly which made her face drop.

"I am not in any position to date anyone; I still love Mal" he pressed which made me freeze.

"How can you love someone like her?" she spat which made me grip my notepad tightly.

"After the way she treated you" Audrey continued as she grimaced.

"Treated all of us!" she added incredulously.

"Audrey" Ben said stopping her before she could continue any further.

"Stop this" he advised.

"I have too much going on in my head to be dealing with this as well" he explained.

"I'm sorry I only see you as a friend" he advised before he quickly turned and left before Audrey could railroad him any further.

"For now" I heard her mutter. I sighed and I watched as she turned around to look at me; I looked up at her and smiled sweetly at her. She was about to open her mouth to say something however she stopped when she heard someone say her name.

"Princess Audrey" they said again and I noticed as tall, young, blonde woman quickly walked up to Audrey with what appeared to be a dress bag in her hand.

"Yes?" Audrey replied as she turned her back onto me to address the woman.

"My name is Stacey from Auradon Drycleaners" she advised.

"I'm here to return your ballroom dress" she said as she held the dress up.

"Thank you" Audrey answered politely as she took her dress from her.

"It's all done" Stacey advised.

"I will say though-" she started.

"It took us a while to get that green paint out of your dress" she chuckled which made me freeze. _Why on Auradon would Audrey have green paint on her dress - unless? NO! Audrey was the thief!_

"I don't know what you did" Stacey chuckled and I tilted my head to the side. It could be innocent but I wanted to see how she was going to talk herself out of this.

"I-" she stammered.

"I-" she repeated which was starting to make me think that I was right.

"I was standing too close to his Majesty when the paint fell on him" she quickly said.

"I see" Stacey advised as she nodded.

"Well good day" Audrey said and I noticed that she looked very uncomfortable. _You will be uncomfortable when I get my hands on you you bitch!_

"Good day" Stacey said and I watched as Audrey stormed off. Leaving Stacey looking very confused before she turned and left; I looked down at my notepad and looked at my notes on the thief. The more I read them the more it now made sense; _Audrey was the thief!_ She had framed me; all because she wanted to get back together with Ben. I felt sick to my stomach as I started to replay the memories of things getting taken.

 _When I was speaking to Doug about him losing his ring I remember seeing Audrey in the distance; so she probably took the ring when Doug was tending to his hand. She stole Chad's phone; and at my birthday party as well! It would appear that there was no length she was willing to go to try to get Ben back. Heck! She was going to get me probably killed, why would she care that she upset me by stealing something at my birthday party. As I started to think about everything else that was stolen; she was always lingering around somewhere._

 _My body suddenly froze when a thought came to me; Queen Belle's engagement ring! She knew when it was coming back as she had dated Ben before! She was also there on a meeting with Ben the night the ring came back! It now all made perfect sense; she had the motive; she had just proved that she wanted to get back with Ben!_

 _Now all I have to do now is prove my innocence and drop Audrey into the pile of shit that she had caused; there was no way she was going to come smelling of roses from this. And unfortunately for her - I knew exactly what to do._


	14. Confrontation

**Hey guys, we finally know who the thief is! Were you right? Now we know who did it, let's see the fall out! Is Mal going to be able to show everyone that she is innocent? Or is Audrey going to get away with it? Read and find out! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

After I left the main square in Auradon Prep I headed for Beauty Castle; I decided that the only way that I was going to be able to prove my innocence was to confront Audrey and get evidence. So after I managed to climb up a tree to get onto one of the balconies I changed my appearance back so I looked like my normal self and started to look around sneakily for Audrey's bedroom. Thankfully it didn't take very long before I saw Audrey walk into one of the rooms; I looked around the room and I couldn't stop but grimace at it. You could tell it was Audrey's room - everything was pink and frilly. I waited until Audrey locked her bedroom door and as soon as I knew she was sat on her bed I pressed record on my phone and slid it into my pocket.

"Audrey" I said as I walked through the balcony door.

"Mal!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked incredulously as she stood up from her bed.

"If you hurt me I'll scream" she warned me.

"And they'll catch you and take you back to that hell hole you call a home" she quickly added as she crossed her arms over her chest and she let a smirk spread across her face. It took everything in me to not run at her and hit her; she was trying to ruin me and she was nearly there. Fingers crossed my plan would go the way I wanted it to and I would be able to get away from this mess.

"I don't intend to be caught Audrey" I advised slowly as I balled my fists together.

"I just want to know why?" I stated as I took a couple of steps closer to her.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"I know you framed me Audrey!" I spat.

"I know it was you that has turned everyone against me" I elaborated as I gritted my teeth together.

"I just want to know why" I advised darkly.

"You are delusional!" she snapped.

"No I'm not!" I snapped back.

"I know it was you" I pressed.

"Why don't you just admit it Audrey?" I asked sarcastically.

"You've won" I stated as I rolled my eyes.

"No one is going to believe me anyway. Like you have already said as soon as they catch me I'm back on the Isle. So what difference does it make if I know the truth?" I asked as I pursed my lips together. I watched as Audrey looked me up and down before she pulled one brow up knowingly.

"You're a lot smarter than I give you credit for" she noted.

"I would say thank you but I don't think you care for my gratitude" I said sarcastically.

"I don't!" she spat as she let her arms fall to her sides.

"So why did you do it Audrey?" I asked incredulously.

"Because you don't deserve to be here!" she spat.

"That's not your decision" I countered.

"Yes well my plan worked even better than I initially planned" she said gleefully.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly hoping that she was going to reveal everything so I had her exactly where I wanted her.

"All I intended to do was to turn Ben against you" she confirmed which made me freeze. _So all of this was so she could try and steal Ben away from me? Well she definitely got Ben away from me; if he got back together with her was another thing - Ben seemed very unhappy in their relationship._

"He's meant to be mine and you stole him away from me!" she accused as she pointed at me.

"You don't deserve him" she continued. I decided that the best thing for me to do was to let Audrey have her little speech; it looked like she was very happy with how her plan had gone and it looked like she was going to boast about everything.

"But then I wanted you to hurt even more so I turned your bunch of misfit friends against you" she added smugly.

"It was the icing on top of the cake; I also had to make sure that 'you' didn't leave out me, Jane, Lonnie or Chad otherwise people might have got suspicious. But hey-" she started to explain which made me grit my teeth together again.

"Once a thief always a thief ey?" she asked rhetorically as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Your face was a picture when they all turned their backs on you but then I heard Ben say that if one more thing goes wrong you were going to get sent back to the Isle. Well I couldn't miss that opportunity. So after school hours I snuck into the art room and stole one of your banners and set everything up. Ben might have got covered in paint but hey that's just collateral damage" she advised. _I couldn't believe how far she would go to get Ben away from me; I know that our families had history but for Lucifer's sake!_

"And speaking of Ben don't worry I've been taking very good care of him. He will realise that we are meant to be together and I will rule Auradon by his side; and I can guarantee that no more villains will come to Auradon" she promised darkly with a devilish grin.

"In fact-" she started darkly.

"I will let you into another little secret-" she stated as a toothy grin spread across her face.

"For old times sake" she mocked.

"I'm going to wait a little bit of time and frame the others so don't worry you'll all be reunited on the Isle of the Lame before long" she sang happily.

"Audrey stop it!" I snapped back. It was bad enough that she had done this to me but I couldn't bare it if she did this to the others, yes I was still annoyed at them but they didn't deserve this.

"They are innocent" I pressed.

"What? Just like you were?" she snapped back sarcastically. I watched as an evil glint entered Audrey's eyes and she reached down slightly and ripped the bottom of her skirt.

"Audrey what are you doing?" I asked slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion - _what on Auradon was this crazy bitch doing now?_

"I'm going to make sure that you are sent to the Isle tonight but I need to make sure that it looks like a gallant effort on my part" she advised as she slapped herself across the face.

"Are you crazy?" I asked her as I watched as she did it again; this time I watched as she winced as one of her rings caught her skin so now it looked like I had slapped her and marked her skin.

"Hit me!" she spat as she quickly walked up to me.

"No!" I stressed as I took a step away from her.

"I said hit me you stupid bitch!" she snarled as she stood in front of me. I had to push all of my evil urges to one side - there was no way I could give Audrey what she wanted. If I did it was only going to make it ten times worse for me.

"No" I advised and I watched as she sighed before she slapped me across the face so hard that my head span to the right hand side slightly.

"Ow!" I said as I started to feel my eyes water as I cupped my cheek.

"Come on!" she snapped.

"No!" I shouted back and she quickly hit me in my stomach. I groaned and let my hands drop to my stomach as I tried to contend with the fact that she had just winded me; I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself however Audrey kicked the side of my right leg so I fell to the floor.

"Urgh!" I moaned in pain as my head also collided with the floor.

"So much for being Maleficent's daughter" I heard her mock before she kicked me in the stomach.

"Audrey stop it!" I shouted as I put my hands out to try and protect myself; I rolled over to try and get away from her. However unfortunately for me this gave her the opportunity to kick me in the chest.

"Urgh!" I groaned as I felt all the air quickly get sucked out of my lungs.

"Why won't you fight back?" I heard her ask.

"I don't want to hurt you" I advised as I slowly looked up at her.

"You're pathetic!" she spat.

"Call yourself a villain?" she mocked and she kicked me again.

"Urgh!" I called out.

"That one is for my mother" she mocked.

"Urgh!" I groaned as she continued to kick me again.

"That one is for my grandmother" she snapped before she kicked me again as I tried to move away from her again.

"Urgh!" I moaned.

"That one is for me" she said in a sing-song voice and as I tried to move; her shoe collided with me face.

"Urgh!" I cried as my hands flew up to my nose.

"That one is for stealing Ben from me!" she snapped before she spitting on me.

"I love the fact that I am the one that found you" she cooed.

"It makes it so much sweeter" she added gleefully.

"That the one that framed you is the one that will hand you to the guards" she concluded.

"Audrey plea-" I begged.

"Shut up!" she shouted before she took a couple of steps from me.

"HELP!" she shouted which made my body freeze. I had to move and quick; if I didn't I was going to get caught. Yes I felt more confident that I had my recording but I needed to get to a safe place before I got the recording to Ben.

"HELP!" she repeated and I started to hear a commotion outside which told me that someone was on their way.

"She's here!" Audrey screamed as I pushed up quickly and I started to walk towards the balcony door.

"Mal is in here!" Audrey said and I watched as her eyes widened when she noticed that I was close to escaping. I quickly stepped out of the balcony door and slammed it shut and I took a deep breath to steady myself and I started to run down the balcony and I ran through an open door. I heard movement behind me and I quickly dove into the bathroom and locked the door. I needed to act quick so I pulled my phone out and I started to send Audrey's confession to Ben just in case they managed to catch me; he needed to hear it and he needed to hear it now! I quickly slid my phone back into my pocket when I heard guards start to pile into the room next door; I started to try the window and sadly it was locked. I quickly looked around for something to break the window and my eyes landed on a pink metal toilet bin.

I quickly picked it up and I threw the bin at the window and the whole room filled with a loud smash; I heard everyone go quiet next door before they started to bang on the bathroom door. _Mal just go!_ I told myself and I started to brush the broken glass away from the window so I could climb out unscathed. However my body froze when I heard a bang and when I turned around I saw the door swing open. _Screw it!_ I told myself and I dove at the window so I could try and climb out. However as my top half was out of the window I felt a pair of hands grab my feet and tried to pull me back into the bathroom. I fought and struggled with them but as another pair of hands grabbed me I fell back into the bathroom, hitting my head off the toilet in the process.

The next few minutes were a blur as I tried to fight of the six guards that had found me; but unfortunately I was overwhelmed by their numbers and they were able to get me in handcuffs. I watched as Audrey entered the room with a smug grin on her face; I heard a thud on the floor and when I looked down I noticed that my phone had now dropped down onto the floor.

"Oh" I heard Audrey say and I watched as she picked my phone up and she looked at it.

"We can't be having that" she cooed as she shook her head and I watched as she deleted our conversation. _NO! The only way people were going to believe that I didn't do this was if they heard that recording!_

"No!" I shouted.

"Audrey-" I started.

"Shut up!" she shouted and she slapped me just as Queen Leah, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip walked into the room.

"Audrey!" Queen Leah exclaimed.

"Stop this!" she shouted as she stepped towards us all.

"Queen Leah I didn't do this" I stated.

"Aud-" I started.

"Stop it!" Audrey shouted over me.

"You liar!" I spat at her as I grimaced at her.

"Mother you need to ring Ben" Audrey said as she looked at her mother.

"She needs to go back" Audrey mocked me.

"Of course" Queen Leah said as she threw me a dark look. I just looked down to the ground in defeat; I had what I needed to prove my innocence but that didn't matter anymore. Audrey had seen to everything; she had seen that I was blamed and sent back to the Isle. No one was going to believe me when I told them that Audrey did this; especially not Ben.

"Martin" I heard Queen Leah say.

"Yes your Majesty" I heard a voice respond.

"Hold her in the room next to my office until His Majesty arrives" she instructed.

"As you wish" he said and I looked up as they started to led me from the room; I threw a despairing look at Audrey before I was frogmarched out of the room. I had to resist the urge to spit at her as I watched as her face spread into a smug grin.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... (Ben's POV)_

* * *

I was currently sitting in my office trying to work through some paperwork; however I couldn't concentrate. This whole situation with Mal was so overwhelming and confusing to me I didn't know how to act or feel about it. Of course I still loved Mal; nothing would ever change that but the accusations were far too much. My heart was telling me to believe her but my head was saying that the evidence stacked against her was far too much to get away from.

I was broken out of my train of thought by my phone going off; I opened my phone and started to look confused. _Who on Auradon would be sending me an audio file but keep their number withheld?_ I quickly deleted the file; I didn't know who or what that was but I wasn't going to open it. There were a lot of viruses getting sent about and I couldn't afford for my phone to get hacked.

I was about to place my phone back down onto my desk but it then went off and I glanced at it - _why would Queen Leah be ringing me?_

"Hello" I said confused as I answered the phone.

"Hello your Majesty" I heard Queen Leah say down the phone.

"Hello Queen Leah" I replied.

"To what do I owe the pleasure" I added politely.

"I thought you would like to know-" she started.

"We have Mal" she advised.

"What?" I asked incredulously. _Why on Auradon would Mal be at Beauty Castle? At least I knew she was safe; but I felt my heart start to sink as I knew what this meant. Part of me didn't want to but I had to send her back to the Isle._

"Yes" she answered.

"She was found fighting with Audrey" she advised.

"Fighting with Audrey?" I asked slowly. _Why would Mal be fighting with Audrey? Surely she knew that this was even more of a reason to send her back to the Isle?_

"Why?" I questioned.

"I don't know" I heard Queen Leah respond.

"But Audrey is very frightened" she explained.

"I see" I noted.

"Well I'll send some guards around now" I replied.

"We will hold her until you get here" she confirmed.

"Thank you" I answered before I hung up. I didn't know how I felt about this information; Mal had been found fighting with Audrey. _Why was she doing this? I thought that as she made that 'deal' with me the last time she saw me she would have kept her head down. If she wasn't found all week I would have honoured what Mal said; I deeply cared about her and I wished that I could see an easy fix for everyone. But it felt like a lose lose situation no matter what I did. If I pardoned Mal I would have a chance to keep Mal close and maybe able to fix things with her; but this would could come at a cost. Everyone wouldn't be happy with me; they would think that I had made Mal untouchable and that she would be able to do anything and she would always get away with it. The other solution hurt even more - sending Mal back to the Isle and never seeing her again._ I felt tears start to form in my eyes; _I didn't want to do this. Thinking that Mal was capable of doing this was tearing me in two; what I needed to do was to speak to Mal and now I had the opportunity._

"Mother!" I shouted.

"Father!" I called.

"Yes Ben" I heard them both answer from my mother's library next door.

"Mal has been found!" I shouted sadly as I wiped my eyes.

"Where?" I heard my father ask as both my mother and father walked into my office.

"At the Beauty's" I sighed.

"She was caught fighting with Audrey" I advised.

"Audrey?" my mother incredulously asked as her face dropped.

"Why?" she quickly added.

"I don't know" I stated as I stood up and picked my royal blue blazer up off the back of my chair and shrugged into it.

"But I intend to find out" I finished as I picked my phone up and quickly walked out of my office with my parents following behind me.


	15. Realisation and a Broken Heart

**Hey guys, what do you think of the last chapter? Ben deleted Mal's recording of her conversation with Audrey - was that going to be her final chance? Read and find out! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

When I heard his voice I froze; _no! This meant that Ben was going to send me back to the Isle! Why couldn't I be quicker?_ _All I needed was a couple more seconds and I would have been out of the window and away from them; I was also mentally kicking myself at the fact that I didn't just teleport out of here. But I didn't want Audrey or any of the Beauty's to know that I could do it - Lucifer only knows that Audrey would do with this information._

I was currently locked in one of the offices; and to make sure that I didn't try to escape (even though I was still handcuffed) they had put two guards next to the main door and the side door. I angrily looked around the room and I sighed; I hated the look of the room. It was showed everything that the Beauty's were; pink, frilly and most importantly of all - fake!

I watched as the door opened and Ben stepped in and I saw his eyes widened slightly as they landed on me.

"Mal" Ben said as he stepped towards me.

"Ben" I muttered before I pursed my lips together.

"Let me guess-" I started as I stood up and I noticed that Adam and Belle were both now stood behind Ben.

"You still don't believe me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mal stop this" Ben warned me and I watched as the Beauty's had also entered the room. I resisted the urge to laugh; all of them were here to make sure that I didn't try to escape - it was laughable.

"Whatever" I said sarcastically before I rolled my eyes.

"Mal we need to talk" I heard Ben advise.

"Do we?" I mocked

"Do we really?" I snapped.

"Yes!" Ben snapped back.

"But not here" he stated. _Well at least that was one thing I guess; at least he wasn't going to humiliate me any further in front of the Beauty's._

"Come on" he said as he nodded towards the door.

"Let's go" he added. I pulled one brow up in confusion but I heard quick footsteps before someone roughly grabbed me and started to frogmarch me out of the door.

"Is there any need for that?" I heard Belle ask but it was too late they were already gripping my forearms tightly behind me as they were making sure that I wasn't going to escape. I didn't know what was going to happen next but when I saw two limousines outside of Beauty Castle I realised and I started to fight with guards.

"Ben!" I shouted.

"No!" I screamed and I continued to struggle with the guards.

"Please!" I begged.

"I didn't do this!" I shouted and I watched as Ben started to watch me continue to struggle with the guards.

"Audrey did" I admitted and I heard everyone gasps. I stopped struggling and I looked around at everyone and I noticed that Audrey now looked panicked in case people started to believe me.

"Why would she do this?" Ben asked and I watched as he started to look confused. _Here it is Mal_ I told myself. _This is your final and only chance to try and get Ben to believe you; you need to tell him and now - otherwise it will be too late and you will regret it for the rest of your life._

"She wants to be with you" I accused as I threw her a dark look.

"She hates me!" I spat as I looked back at Ben.

"She hates what my mother has done to her family" I continued as I started to throw Ben a pleading look; _I needed him to believe me. He had spent the whole summer getting to know me; surely he should know that I wouldn't do these things._

"Ben she did this!" I urged.

"Mal I don't know what to say" Ben muttered and I could tell that he didn't know what to do with this information.

"Say you believe me!" I begged.

"Say you want to investigate this!" I pleaded as I tried to shrug the guards away from me but they tightened their grip on me.

"Say anything!" I implored.

"Just don't send me back there!" I begged as tears started to form in my eyes. _Why couldn't he see that this wasn't me? Why was it so hard to believe that 'perfect' princess Audrey was behind this? This just showed me that no matter what I was always going to be a VK to these people - even Ben. And this was never going to change; no matter how much I tried._

"You know they'll get at me!" I cried.

"Mal they won't" Ben disagreed. _How could he know? He had never been to the Isle! I didn't know what was worse - in Auradon I was a spiteful thief on the Isle I was a traitor. At least in Auradon I was safe - to some degree!_

"You don't know them!" I stressed.

"Ben you need to believe me!" I urged as tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Mal everything points to you" Ben advised.

"I know it does!" I exclaimed.

"She has done her work very well!" I spat as I threw Audrey a look. She winked at me behind Ben and I growled and jumped forward.

"Mal!" Ben exclaimed as he took a startled step back. _Brilliant! Ben now thought that I was trying to hurt him! Lucifer help Audrey if I ever get near her!_

"Fine!" I puffed as I threw Ben a dark look.

"You don't want to believe me!" I snarled.

"You would only believe her confession!" I shouted and I saw that Audrey's face dropped.

"And I had it and I tried to send it to you-" I explained.

"What?" Ben asked incredulously.

"I sent you a recording" I stated bluntly.

"But that spiteful bitch stole my phone and deleted it before it could fully send to you" I advised as I threw Audrey another dark look.

"Ben you are going to regret this for as long as you live" I stated as the guards started to lead me away.

"Come on!" they shouted and they shoved me towards the limousine. I continued to fight with them so they harshly shoved me so I landed against the limousine with a loud thud. I tried to kick away but they quickly opened the door and pushed me in and slammed the door shut before I could try to escape further. I tried to open the other door but I groaned as I realised that they had already locked the doors. I threw myself back onto the seats in anger - _I had blown it! This was it! I was heading back to the Isle on a death penalty._ I dared to look out of the window as the limousine pulled off and I saw all of their shocked and confused faces; I watched as Audrey's eyes lit up at the sight of me leaving and I went to turn my head. However I stopped as my eyes landed on Ben and his blank and shocked expression; I never took my eyes from his and I felt my heart start to sink as I started to silently grieve for what we used to have.

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

After watching Mal being taken away I was even more unsettled; but I had to act upon what she had said. So after I got home I left my parents and I quickly walked back into my office and I quickly turned my laptop on. Mal had said that she sent me something but she was under the impression that Audrey had deleted it. _Was what I received earlier from Mal?_ I had to hope so; maybe then I would be able to get some resolution for me and Mal.

I quickly plugged my phone into my laptop and I opened up my file restoring software and I started to load the file onto my computer. I tapped my fingers impatiently onto my computer desk and I started to angrily sigh. My parents much have thought that I needed some space and I was thankful that they had left me. If Mal was right and this was a recording of her conversation with Audrey I wanted to be on my own to listen to it.

Finally twenty minutes later the file was loaded onto my computer, after it had been restored, and I opened my computer drawer and pulled my earphones out and connected them to my computer. I hovered my mouse over the play button and I started to fill with dread and apprehension - I didn't know whether I was going to like what was on this file. _Ben just listen to the file_ I told myself so I quickly pressed play before I could change my mind and my eyes widened when I heard Mal and Audrey's voices.

* * *

After the recording ended my whole body went into shock - _Mal was right all along!_ And what was worse she was now on her way to the Isle for something that she never done. It broke my heart to hear Audrey hitting her especially as Mal tried to dissuade her; I felt tears started to form in my eyes as I started to mentally kick myself. _Mal was right I should have believed her. I should have fought for her - for us! But no I was too quick to judge; she may never forgive me but I had to at least try to make amends._

I picked my phone up and started to ring Dawson, my head of security, _fingers crossed they hadn't left the Isle yet!_

"Dawson" I said after he answered the phone.

"Yes your Majesty" he replied.

"Please tell me you haven't left the Isle yet?" I said hopefully.

"Sorry your Majesty" he replied which made my head drop down in dread.

"Dropped Mal off ages ago, we are nearly at Auradon Castle" he advised which made me sigh.

"Ok, thanks Dawson" I answered.

"Bye your Majesty" he replied.

"Bye" I said and I hung up and quickly rang Evie. I needed to try and make this right; but for me to do this I needed to make sure that everyone knew that Mal was innocent. That was the main thing at the minute - _I would deal with Audrey later._

"Evie" I said after she answered the phone.

"Ben?" she replied confused.

"Can you get Jay and Carlos and come and see me please?" I asked as I pinched the bridge of my nose with my left hand.

"Yeah of course is something wrong?" she questioned.

"Yes" I said as I started to feel a lump start to build up in my throat as my mind started to spitefully show me Mal's face as they forced her into the limousine.

"I'll not discuss it over the phone" I stated as I swallowed the lump to make sure that my voice wasn't going to break on the phone.

"All I will say is that Mal is on the Isle" I advised sadly.

"Oh" I heard her reply.

"I see" she noted.

"See you soon" she said.

"See you soon" I answered before I hung up as I felt a burning in my chest where my heart used to be.

* * *

"What is this all about son?" my father asked as he entered my office with my mother, Evie, Jay and Carlos. I stared at them all blankly - _I still_ _couldn't believe what I had done. My body felt so numb; all I wanted to do was see Mal. But after everything that I had done to her I didn't know whether she would want to see me ever again._

"I have already made arrangements" I stated blandly.

"For what?" Evie asked as my mother closed the door behind them.

"Mal" I said as I stopped staring into space and I slowly looked up at her.

"What's happened to Mal?" Carlos asked.

"She's not-" Jay asked and I watched as his face dropped.

"No" I said as I started to torture myself further thinking about what the people of the Isle might be doing to Mal right now.

"Fingers crossed" I said hopefully.

"Ben you need to explain" my father advised.

"I'll let this do the talking" I said as I pulled my ear phones out of my laptop and I pressed play.

* * *

"She wasn't lying" my mother said sadly after I stopped the file from playing.

"She was telling the truth" Evie muttered sadly.

"Have you sent for her?" she asked as she looked at me and I noticed that tears had started to flow down her cheeks.

"Yes" I advised.

"But-" I started and I watched as everyone's face dropped.

"If she comes back is another thing" I added as I started to wonder what Mal would do.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"Will she want to come back after the way we have treated her? We shouted at her, called her worse than rotten and made her an outcast!" I exclaimed as I threw my head back onto my office chair in irritation.

"It broke my heart when we broke up and when I had to send her back" I said sadly as tears started to form in my eyes again. It was harder to listen to the recording this time around; I knew what was coming so I winced when I heard Audrey hit Mal.

"I just keep seeing her face when I sent her back" I said sadly as I threw my head into my hands and I started to cry.

"Ben come here" my mother said as she walked around my desk and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"We will get her back safely and everything will be ok" she promised.

"What if it's not mother?" I asked incredulously as I looked up at her through tear filled eyes.

"It will be" she said as she tried to reassure me. _I wanted to believe what she was saying but I couldn't I had completely ruined any relationship with Mal and this was breaking me._

"She'll never forgive me!" I exclaimed as I stood up.

"She will Ben" Evie said as she wiped her eyes.

"She might not!" I urged.

"She's right I should have believed her!" I cried.

"I have thrown away being with my soul mate!" I shouted as I kicked my desk.

"Ben calm down!" my father said.

"I can't!" I said sadly as tears continued to flow down my cheeks.

"If anything has happened to her I will never forgive myself" I said as my voice broke and I quickly walked out of the room as the guilt of what I had done was starting to become too much.


	16. Villians and a Suspected Traitor

**Finally! Everyone knows who the thief is but most importantly everyone finally knows that Mal is innocent. However... we have a new problem. Mal has already been sent to the Isle for something that she didn't do. Will she return back to Auradon? Will she forgive her used to be friends and boyfriend or will she take a new stance? Read and find out! MWAH! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

As the limousine pulled to a stop in the main square outside of Bargain Castle my body started to fill with panic - _I was back on the Isle!_ It wouldn't be very long before everyone knew that I was back and they would try to come and find me. I tried to push away the thoughts of what they were going to do to me when they got their hands on me but my ribcage heaved when I watched as the door opened. I slid across to the other side of the limousine hoping that this would spare me but the two guards entered the car and attempted to drag me out. However I tried to fight back but they overpowered me and dragged me out of the car. They stood me up straight and I glared at Dawson and I couldn't help but grimace at the look that he was now throwing me.

"You can glare at me all you want Mal" he said dismissively as he started to undo my handcuffs.

"But you only have yourself to blame" he stated bluntly as my hands dropped down to my sides.

"Bye" I snapped sarcastically as he took a step away from me.

"Bye" he muttered and I watched as he walked away from me with Samuel and I stood there as I watched as they got in the car and it slowly drove off. I never took my eyes off the car until I heard a dark and chilling voice.

"Oh look who it is" they cooed and I turned around and my eyes widened when they fell on Uma, Harry and Gil.

"The traitor!" she spat and I noticed that her pirate gang was now inching closer towards me.

"Enjoyed your travels did you?" she mocked. I was starting to feel very uneasy; there were at least ten of them and I started to panic as I knew that there was no way that I was going to be able to escape them.

"What's the matter Dragon got your tongue?" she cooed which made everyone laugh around me.

"Shut up Shrimpy!" I spat.

"Oi" she snapped.

"Less it with the tongue" she warned me and I noticed that more villains started to notice that I was there. I was really starting to get uneasy; _how on the Isle was I going to get away from this safely?_

"Why are you back anyway?" Uma asked as she took a couple of steps towards me.

"I thought you had fallen hopelessly in love!" she spat as she quickly looked me up and down.

"Like you care!" I snarled.

"You're right" she agreed darkly.

"I don't" she added as a dark glint entered her eyes.

"But go on" she prompted.

"Enlighten me" she said and I noticed as she threw the villains around me a look which told them to not come near me - for now.

"I was framed" I stated. _I saw no point in hiding this fact from her - it wasn't as if it was going to change anything._

"For something I didn't do" I added.

"I see" she noted as she nodded.

"So they saw through you as well then?" she asked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"I knew it wouldn't be very long before you were back here" she advised as a large devilish grin spread across her face.

"So..." she said as she took another slow step towards me.

"Big bad reject" she mocked.

"You know what is going to happen now" she said gleefully with a large toothy grin which made the hair on the back of my neck stand up on end.

"But I will give you a ten second start" she offered.

"For old times sake" she sang.

"That's nice of you" I noted.

"Maybe" she said dismissively.

"One" she started which made me eyes widen.

"Two" she added slowly and I turned and I started to run. I started to hear them all laugh as I continued to run away from them - _be quick Mal_ I kept telling myself. _Your life depends on it!_

"TEN!" I heard Uma roar and I heard laughing as everyone started to chase me through the market place. Thankfully I managed to quickly get to a drainpipe on one of the old warehouses and I started to climb up it. When I nearly got to the top I glanced down and watched as two members of Uma's pirate gang started to follow me so when I got to the top of building I kicked the drainpipe and I watched as they fell to the ground. I laughed at them however I heard Uma laugh and my head quickly span around and I looked over to the next building and I saw Uma stood looking at me.

"Screw you!" I shouted.

"Nah!" she teased.

"You're not my type!" she mocked.

"I don't do traitors!" she spat as another dark glint entered her eyes.

"Hmph!" I puffed and I noticed that more villains were appearing both next to Uma and on to the building that I was on. I quickly ran to the edge of the warehouse roof and jumped off the edge and I landed onto the next roof. I turned around and looked at their disgruntled face and I couldn't help but smirk at them. I quickly blew them a kiss and I turned around and ran away.

I took me a while to lose the majority of them and I decided that I needed to find somewhere to hide. So I headed for the disused and derelict housing estate just off the main streets and I quickly crawled through a window. I quickly ran to the back door and started to throw things in its way so it would block their path and I quickly ran to the front door and did the same. I knew that this would only keep them out for so long but at least this would give me time to think of a new plan. I heard voices outside and I stayed quiet; you couldn't hear a pin drop and as I heard the voices go away and I took a sigh of relief.

"Oh look at what we have here?" I heard a smug voice say and I turned around. _No! Please! I don't deserve this!_

"Your ass is mine Faery" I heard Uma warn me as she, Harry and Gil all stepped into the room. My eyes widened in shock and panic at the fact that I hadn't been able to elude them; this is where it was going to start - the beginning of the end of my existence.


	17. World Comes Crashing Down

**Uh oh! Mal looks like she might be in trouble! What do you think is going to happen next? Also sorry for suggested themes in this chapter; I didn't mean to upset anyone. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

"I swear to god Audrey; if anything has happened to Mal" I warned her.

"Ben please!" she begged.

"Take her to the dungeons!" I growled. Audrey opened her mouth to say something but I heard my phone go off so I turned away from her to answer the phone. I was eager to know that Mal was ok; fingers crossed they had managed to find her unscathed.

"Hello" I answered.

"Your Majesty" Dawson answered.

"Have you found her?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes" he said and I felt myself light up.

"However-" Dawson started which made my face drop.

"She's not in a good way your Majesty" he advised.

"Not good at all" he added.

"An ambulance needs to be waiting for us upon arrival" he advised.

"Is she that bad?" I asked sadly as I felt as if my world started to fall apart even more than it was already doing.

"Yes your grace" he advised. My whole body froze; I heard a noise which told me that I had dropped my phone on the floor. I had put Mal in harm's way and those animals had got to her. She was in a very bad way and it was all my fault; how could I ever forgive myself. Heck! I would never forgive myself as long as I live.

"Ben" I heard my father say.

"Ben" he said more clearly. After I didn't answer he reached down and picked my phone up I heard him speaking to Dawson but the words wouldn't form. My heart was physically breaking at the knowledge that something really bad had happened to Mal. My mind started to spitefully play images of her getting hurt. The last time I saw Mal she just glared at me and she put up a fight when she was getting dragged away. But she never should have been dragged away; she should never have even gone in the first place. _Would Mal ever forgive me? Would she even speak to me?_ Well there was only one way to find out - I was going to be there waiting with the ambulance. Hopefully it wasn't as bad as Dawson was making out - a stupid thought I know but I can't bear the thought of Mal getting hurt.

"Ben" I heard my father say as he tried to break me out of my train of thought again.

"Ben" he repeated as he placed his left hand onto my right shoulder.

"Yes?" I said as I started to stare into space.

"I know you are distressed-" he started.

"Yes" I muttered.

"But do you want to go to the hospital?" he asked.

"No" I advised. _I didn't want to go to the hospital; I wanted to be there when Dawson returned with Mal. I needed to be by her side; yes she might not want me there but I had to try and make amends with her._

"I want to be there when they bring her back" I advised.

"Well if that is the case we need to go now" my father replied.

"Ok" I said as I nodded as I started to walk towards my office door.

"Belle!" I heard my father shout and my mother quickly appeared from the room next door as my father starting to ring for an ambulance.

"We need to go; Mal is on her way back and she isn't in a good way" I heard my father advise my mother as I walked past them both. I couldn't concentrate on anything else; I needed to get to Mal. I needed to make sure she was safe.

* * *

We arrived at the barrier at the same time as the ambulance; we both stepped out and I heard my father brief the ambulance however I couldn't take my eyes off the barrier. When I saw the limousine start to arrive my eyes lit up; Mal was safe. She was off the Isle; I used that to try and reassure myself however this didn't prepare me for the sight when Dawson quickly jumped out of the driver's side and ran and opened the door and jumped in. I watched as the paramedics quickly jumped into the car and one of them jumped out and started to run frantically back to their vehicle. I was about to ask what was wrong but I quickly looked in and my eyes widened in shock.

"No" I muttered as I looked at Mal's bloody and bruised body.

"NO!" I shouted as I tried to get closer to her but I couldn't as everyone else was around her. I felt as if my world was ending; I had done this to Mal and I would never forgive myself as long as I lived.

"Your Majesty" I heard a voice say and I turned around to see a blonde haired and green eyes man staring at me.

"We need to move her" he said and it was this point that I noticed the medical bags and stretcher that was next to him.

"Ok" I said and I stepped out of the car to let him in and I watched as Dawson also climbed out of the car to give the paramedics more room to work on Mal.

"What's happened to her?" I asked as I took Dawson to one side. I watched as his eyes widened at my question; this made my heart sink. There was part of that didn't want to know what those animals had done to Mal but I knew that I needed to know the extent of how bad things were for her.

"They were hanging her your grace" he advised.

"What?" I asked incredulously. They had attempted to hang Mal! I span around and hit the side of the car. I saw my mother and father both look at me before they started to walk quickly towards me. I nearly caused Mal's death; my mind spitefully showed me Mal begging me not to send her back as the villain's would get at her. I couldn't believe how dismissive I had been over it all; I just dismissed it and let her to be led away. I didn't deserve the crown; I wanted to give it up. But I knew that I had to sort this mess out before I had this discussion with my parents - if they let me give up the crown was another thing.

"Yes my lord" Dawson replied which broke me out of my train of thought.

"We had to fight them off her and Samuel had to CPR on her on the way here" he explained.

"She's breathing?" I asked as my breathing faltered.

"Yes your grace" he confirmed which made me throw my head back in relief.

"But just" he added and I watched as Mal was put onto the stretcher. I heard my mother gasp as they settled her onto the stretcher and I noticed that she now had an oxygen mask on her face.

"Mal!" I said as I watched as they started to push the stretcher towards the ambulance.

"I am so sorry!" I cried as I stood next to her and looked down at her bruised face.

"I should have believed you" I added.

"Look at what they have done to you" I said sadly as I reached over and stroked her forehead.

"Your Majesty we need to go" I heard one of the paramedics say.

"Her condition isn't stable at the moment" he advised which made me tear my eyes away from Mal.

"Ok" I replied.

"But I want to stay with her" I stated.

"That's fine" the blonde haired paramedic advised and I watched as they pushed Mal onto the tail lift and they quickly pushed Mal into the ambulance. As they started to close the doors I quickly jumped in and sat in the seat next to Mal and slid my hand into her right hand.

"I promise to make this better Mal" I vowed as I watched as the paramedic started to take more observations off Mal.

"As long as you let me" I begged as I stroked her hand.

"As long as you let me" I repeated as tears started to flow down my cheeks as the ambulance roared to life.

* * *

After we arrived in the hospital Mal was quickly pushed into resus; I tried to walk in after them but I was stopped so I stepped next to the window and all I could go is watch them try to save her. I watched as they took the oxygen mask off her face and they replaced it with another one and someone started to squeeze a bag to help her breathe as the other doctor's started to look over her body. Silent tears started to flow down my cheeks; I knew that my parents wouldn't be far behind me but I needed to let Evie and the other's know what was happening. So I quickly pulled my phone out and rang Evie.

"Ben" I heard Evie answer.

"Do you have her?" she quickly asked.

"Yes" I confirmed as I wiped my eyes.

"Evie they have hurt her" I said as my voice broke.

"They've hurt her really bad" I added.

"And-" I started as I started to cry.

"And it's all my fault" I said sadly.

"Is she ok?" Evie asked as her voice broke.

"I don't know they are working on her" I advised.

"Evie they hung her" I muttered.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Dawson and Samuel had to do CPR on her" I advised.

"I nearly had her killed Evie!" I cried as I wiped my eyes again.

"Right I'll get the boys and we'll be on my way" she advised quickly and I heard her sniff which told me she was now also crying.

"Ok" I said and my eyes widened as I watched as the machines that Mal was now attached to started to flash and the staff started to quickly open up her jacket.

"No!" I muttered.

"NO!" I shouted.

"What?" I heard Evie ask.

"They are doing CPR on her again" I said as I watched as a doctor started to do chest compressions on Mal.

"Evie she is dying!" I cried as I let the phone drop from my ear and I ran into the room. I tried to get to Mal but two nurses ran up to me and prevented me getting close to her.

"Please?" I pleaded as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Help her!" I begged.

"Please!" I shouted as I watched as they continued to try to save Mal's life.

"We are doing everything we can" I heard the nurses advise me. I couldn't take my eyes from Mal; if she died I didn't know what I would do. I loved her so much and I felt so broken that I didn't believe her and caused her to be in this situation. Time started to go really slow and I watched as they all stopped working on her; I was about to shout at them but then I watched as a doctor placed two metal pads onto her chest and everyone took a step back. I then watched as Mal jolted off the bed which made me shout and I started to panic however everyone took a sigh of relief as Mal's machines start to beep as her heart started to beat normally again.

"BEN!" I heard Evie shout and I brought my phone back to my ear.

"What's happening?" she asked panic stricken.

"It's working" she advised.

"She's back" I added but I started to worry in case this was going to happen again.

"Ok, we'll not be long" I heard Evie reply.

"Hurry!" I said and I quickly hung up on her and I slid my phone into my pocket.

"Can I see her?" I begged as I looked at one of the doctors.

"Yes" he confirmed. I smiled at them and I stood next to Mal and I slid my hand into her left hand as the other doctors and nurses continued to work on her.

"I'm sorry Mal" I said sadly as I wiped tears from my face with my free hand.

"Please believe me!" I begged.

"I love you!" I cried. I felt Mal squeeze my hand and I couldn't help but let a large grin spread across my face. I pressed a kiss to her hand and I never took my eyes from her; I knew Mal was a fighter and she would get through this. I knew that we had a lot to talk about however this was her decision whether she wanted to talk to me or not; I knew I didn't deserve her time - but I could at least try to make amends.


	18. A Rude Awakening

**Hey guys I am really starting to get into these last few chapters. Something you may or may not want to know but this is a chapter that I have been sitting on for a few months; b** **ut unfortunately I got stuck in a rut so they have just been waiting for me to get up to this point. I hope you are enjoying where I am going with this. Also again sorry for the violent themes in this chapter I hope it doesn't upset you - you don't have to read the first bit if you don't want to.** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

 _"Urgh!" I shouted as my head flung back. My head lazily dropped forward and I felt someone grab my hair again and they made me look up at Uma as she prepared to hit me again. My whole body ached from the pain that they had put me through and I just wished that they put me out of my misery already; but I knew that this wasn't their style. There was going to make me suffer slowly and give me what they thought I deserved - a traitor's death!_

 _"Come on Faery" she mocked before she punched me again and my head swung to the right side. I bit down on my bottom lip to stop a sound coming out; I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of them knowing that they were causing me pain._

 _"Grr!" she growled and she hit me again and my head flung back and I heard my neck crack again. I flung my head forward again and I started to attempt to control my breathing again as I tried to work through the pain; surely they had to take a break soon I begged to myself. This felt like it had been going on for hours; after Uma, Harry and Gil found me they struggled to tie me up but after they managed it they invited nearly every villain on the Isle to join them for my 'pre traitor ceremony'. I let my body go numb and I kept concentrating on other things however this stopped helping a while ago - I had been concentrating on Auradon but then this would make me think of Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos and this just seemed to give me too much mental pain that I could handle._

 _"You can shout louder than that!" Uma snarled which broke me out of my train of thought. She quickly stamped on my foot and I groaned and I heard her laugh and I slowly looked back at her and I smirked._

 _"I don't want to give you the satisfaction Shrimpy" I teased._

 _"It would appear-" she started darkly._

 _"You need a lesson with your attitude!" she spat as she cracked her knuckles._

 _"Hold her!" she instructed. I felt Harry and Gil's hands tighten on me and one of them held my face up so my head wouldn't continue to swing back._

 _"Now!" Uma said and I watched as a dark glint entered her eyes._

 _"Let's make you really scream!" she cooed and she pulled her right arm back. I braced myself for the pain however as her right fist collide with my face they quickly disappeared and everything fell into darkness. I started to panic what on the Isle was happening; I closed my eyes and quickly opened them and I was still surrounded by darkness. I felt a pull and a serge and I opened my mouth to scream but I was cut off when I heard a familiar voice._

 _"She will be ok" Evie said reassuringly. Evie? Why would I be hearing Evie? Was this another mind game of Uma's?_

 _"I hope so" I heard Ben reply. I froze at the sound of his voice, Ben. I don't know how Uma was doing this but she was now causing me mental anguish as well as physical pain. I closed my eyes slowly as tears started to run down my cheeks and I felt a pressure in my lungs and I flung my eyes open and when I did a white light shone around me._

* * *

My eyes instantly tightened as the bright light started to enclose them; I grunted slightly and I turned my head away. It was like time frozen for a second as there was no sound in the room; you literally could hear a pin drop before the prospect of sound touched my ears.

"Mal" I heard a pained voice say. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times to help my eyes focus. It took a couple of blinks to actually get the mix of colours to start to become solid shapes. When my eyes caught the scene in front of me my body went rigid; I was lying in a hospital bed surrounded by Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos.

"Mal" Ben repeated as he stood up and he tightened his hand on mine which made me instantly look down at it. I pulled my hand away harshly and watched as his face dropped.

"Mal" he said for a third time. I glared at him; he obviously had listened to the recording I sent him. There was no other reason to explain why I was now lying in a hospital bed rather than being dead in a ditch on the Isle

"Ben" I croaked. It seemed painful to talk but then my mind spitefully reminded me that I did have a noose around my neck not so long ago.

"Stop bleating my name like that!" I snapped.

"Erm ok" he said nervously. I watched as he threw Evie a look and she pursed her lips together.

"How are you?" he asked. I had to resist the urge to laugh at him; he was asking me how I was? _Why did he even care? He didn't believe me when I was telling him that I was innocent!_

"Like you care!" I spat as I looked away from him.

"Of course I care Mal" he said as I looked back at him and I could tell by his face that my words hurt him.

"No. You. Don't!" I said every word slowly and clearly so he would tell how much he had hurt me.

"How could you?" I asked spitefully.

"You didn't believe me!" I spat.

"None of you did" I added as I looked around the room. I smiled to myself as they all looked upset and distraught at what nearly happened to me. Part of me was telling me to be easy on them however the betrayal was too deep and I couldn't let it go just yet.

"Mal I'm so-" Evie started. I span around and looked at her; and I felt myself start to loathe her. _The way she screamed at me in front of everyone claiming that she thought we were friends!_ The memory lashed my mind and it got my back up so I started to glare at her.

"Why are you even here? You got your stupid crown back!" I snapped.

"Mal-" she started.

"Mal!" I said mocking her.

"I did what I did to clear my name" I stated spitefully.

"I don't need any of you" I said as I looked at all of them before I dropped my gaze down to the bed.

"I thought coming to Auradon was my second chance" I stated before I pressed my lips together in case I was about to start crying.

"The second anything goes wrong it all falls onto me" I said sadly as I started to fidget with the bed covers.

"You should have known" I accused still not looking at any of them.

"I couldn't do that to you" I said finally looking at them as a lump started to form in my throat.

"But you all sided with Audrey!" I spat.

"Made me an outcast!" I shouted.

"Mal" Jay said.

"No Jay don't" I said angrily as I looked at him.

"I knew how much that photo meant to you; why would I take it?" I asked him.

"Mal please-" Carlos started. Yes Carlos was the one who doubted everything but in the end he still chose to make me an outcast and side with Audrey.

"Don't bother Carlos" I said dismissively.

"Just don't" I added.

"All this whole sorry mess has shown me is that I am the only one who has my back!" I spat.

"Saying that-" I said sadly.

"What's the point of being alive when you are on your own?" I stated.

"Mal you are not on your own" Ben said as he grabbed my hand again. I looked at him and it started to feel bad as I looked into his pained face. But then I reminded myself that I was in this position because of him.

"I am" I said as I awkwardly pulled my hand back from him. I watched as his face dropped as I did this; _I know that the way I was acting was hurting him but I still felt so hurt and betrayed. It shouldn't have got to this extreme; Ben should have believed me and not let it get to this. So now he had to deal with the consequences; surely he didn't think I was just going to forgive him?_

"You know what Ben?" I said as the rage continued to burn through me. I hadn't felt any emotion apart from anger and betrayal since everything was found in my locker so I wasn't going to change my mind set now.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't even know why you sent guards to look for me?" I said sarcastically.

"Because I wanted you to be safe" he answered.

"If you wanted me to be safe you wouldn't have sent me back in the first place!" I snapped as I threw my arms in the air. I felt a sudden pain in my left arm and I grimaced in pain and started to hold my arm. Ben went to move forward to help me but I glared at him which made him stop.

"You should have believed me!" I snapped angrily.

"If I never got that recording or it didn't sent to you I would be dead right now" I said as angry tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Mal don't!" he begged.

"No Ben" I said as I wiped my face clear of tears.

"You need to know what you nearly did!" I spat.

"You are only by my bedside because you feel guilty" I accused.

"No it's no-" he started.

 **"DO NOT PATRONISE ME!"** I roared.

"Maybe the guards should have been just five minutes later then maybe you wouldn't feel so guilty" I said coolly. As I said this to Ben his hands dropped from the bed; I would even say that he looked broken. The part of me that still loved him cared but I was still so full of anger.

"Mal" he muttered.

"What?" I snapped.

"Mal if you died that would have killed me" he admitted.

"I fail to see why?" I said darkly as I turned away from him.

"I'm not your problem anymore" I added bitterly.

"You were never a problem" he muttered.

"Whatever!" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you being like this?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Like what?" I asked I looked at him.

"So cold and detached" he said.

"How would you like me to be Ben?" I said sarcastically again as I threw my good arm up in the air.

"All happy and lovey dovey with you because you 'saved' my life" I snapped sarcastically.

"Dream on!" I shouted bluntly.

"I want you all to leave me alone" I said as I looked down.

"I don't want any visitors" I added.

"I have no need for them" I finished bitterly.

"Mal please!" Ben begged.

"Just go!" I shouted and I turned my back on him. I lay there in silence and I heard movement which told me that they had all left. I quickly stole a look behind me after the door closed after them and then I knew it was safe to start crying with grief from what I used to have.

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

"She hates me" I muttered as me, Evie, Jay and Carlos all stood in the hospital corridor next to Mal's side room.

"She loathes me" I said as my heart started to break. _Yes this was Mal's decision that she didn't want to talk to me it was I just didn't expect her to be so brutal._

"She will come around Ben" Evie said reassuringly as she placed her left hand onto my shoulder.

"Will she Evie?" I asked as tears started to gather in my eyes.

"Would you?" I asked rhetorically.

"She's right!" I spat as I looked down at the ground.

"I nearly got her killed" I said as my voice broke and I felt Evie's hand drop from me.

"Ben stop" Jay stated which made me look up at him.

"We all thought she did it, but things will get better with time" he said hopefully.

"I hope you are right Jay" I replied as I wiped my eyes.

"I just want Mal to know how sorry I am" I explained.

"If we are only ever meant to be friends; I'll settle for that" I stated.

"But I need to make sure that she is ok" I urged.

"She will be Ben" Carlos said with a small smile.

"She's safe" he reminded me.

"She's with us" he urged and I couldn't help but smile at this. At least Mal was safe in Auradon but then I spitefully reminded myself that she should never have been put in that situation in the first place. I had already arranged a further meeting with the Beauty's to discuss Audrey and her behaviour and even now she was protesting her innocence. No one had made her aware of the recording yet but I wanted to play this for her in front of her parents. I had given up answering the phone to Queen Leah who was trying to get me to be easy on Audrey. During one phone conversation I actually lost my temper with her; and told her that Mal nearly died due to Audrey's behaviour; I pushed this away. Now was a time for making sure that Mal is ok; not worrying about Audrey and her family.

"Yeah" I replied as I threw a look towards Mal through the window. She had her back to us all but I would put any amount of money in the kingdom that she was crying; all I wanted to do was to be there for her but I had to respect her wishes and leave her. But this wasn't going to stop me from trying to put things right - at one point.


	19. Beast and Dragon Go to War!

**Hey guys, thank you for sticking with me on this story; I know there have been times where it has been stop start. So let's jump straight into it; as I think I have kept you waiting long enough. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

After a night of panic attacks and nightmares I was now sitting just looking out of the window; yes I was glad that I was in Auradon but I knew that I had a lot of things that I needed to think about. Like what was I going to do; it hurt too much to see everyone here - especially Ben. After I'm well enough to leave the hospital I think it is probably for the best that I leave Auradon City and start anew. Yes it would technically not be 'anew' as everyone knows who I am but at least I wouldn't feel like my heart was bring ripped out of my chest every single time I saw Ben.

"Hello" I heard a voice say and I turned my head and I noticed that a very nervous looking Ben had just stepped into my side room.

"Hello" I said bluntly. Why did he not take the hint yesterday? I didn't want to see him; or anyone for that matter!

"I came to see how you are" he advised and I glared at him. I watched as he started to look uncomfortable with this but it didn't stop him dropping into the chair next to my bed.

"Why?" I spat.

"Mal-" he started.

"Why do you even care?" I snapped cutting him off.

"I nearly died Ben!" I shouted.

"I wish I did" I stated bluntly as I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked away from him.

"You don't mean that" Ben started. I slowly turned my head and grimaced at him - how dare he! How dare he tell me what I meant!

 **"YES!"** I shouted.

 **"I!"** I continued to shout.

 **"DO!"** I roared.

"I have nothing or no one to live for, my mother is a small gecko who hates me. I have no friends or other family" I added darkly.

"You do" he pressed.

"I don't!" I snapped.

"This whole sorry mess has shown me that!" I spat.

"What was I Ben? Just a novelty, date the big bad's daughter!" I shouted as I threw my hands in the air dramatically.

"Just for kicks?" I mocked.

"No" Ben said as his face dropped.

"Yes!" I spat.

"Come on Ben, we are both adults. I knew you were using me" I accused darkly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Mal I love you" he urged.

"Don't!" I stated.

"Don't say that word to me! Ever again! Love doesn't exist! My mother is right!" I shouted and I watched as his face dropped. I wasn't lying this is how Ben made me feel; he made me feel worthless and like my love for him didn't matter.

"Falling in love is weak and ridiculous!" I exclaimed mimicking my mother.

"I should have known better than to trust you, you are a goody-two shoes Prince-" I said darkly as I pointed harshly at him.

"Sorry King!" I mocked as I threw a dark look at the crown that was on his head.

"Mal please let me explain" he begged as he slid his chair closer to my bed.

"There is nothing to explain!" I snapped.

"We are over!" I shouted.

"End of!" I said bluntly hoping that he would take the hint. I wanted Ben to get it into his head that no matter what he did nothing was going to change, there was too much water under the bridge and I couldn't see any way of us moving forward from this.

"Mal-" Ben started.

"Stop bleating my name at me!" I snapped.

"Mal-" he repeated and he stopped when I glared at him.

"I want to sort this out with you, I should have believed you-" he started.

"Ha!" I snapped sarcastically as I cut him off.

"This is all too little too late" I stated bluntly.

"No!" Ben exclaimed as he quickly shook his head.

"No it's not, please listen to me!" he begged.

"There was a part of me that believed you" he advised sadly.

"Ben don't lie to me" I stated.

"I'm not!" he pressed.

"My heart believed you but my head was saying that you were guilty" he advised as he slid his hands closer to my right hand. I pulled my hand away slightly from his and his face dropped as he looked down and pulled his hands back.

"What do you want me to do about that? Say there there and kiss it all better!" I said sarcastically.

"Not my fault you're conflicted" I said as I threw a dark look at him.

"Mal I love you" he urged as tears started to form into his eyes.

"Ha!" I repeated.

"I always will, I know this hurt you. I want to put this right" he stressed.

"Ben, I'm sorry but that ship has sailed. I might still love you but that doesn't mean anything" I advised as I looked down and started to fidget with the bed covers. Yes I still loved Ben and I knew that deep down I always would; however I couldn't allow myself to forgive him or let him make amends. It meant a lot to me to change for Ben so for him to treat me like this just felt like a slap in the face; it made me feel like everything that I have said and done since coming to Auradon meant nothing and it was breaking my heart.

"It does, we can get through this" he said hopefully as he slid his hand onto mine.

"No!" I said sadly as I pulled my hand back.

"No I don't think so" I added as I wiped the tears away that had gathered in my eyes.

"Ben I can't" I advised.

"Why?" he asked as his voice broke.

"Ben you promised to never show me heartbreak, I hate feeling like this. You did this to me!" I accused.

"You made me love you then you broke my heart. Why should I trust you to never do this to me again? You don't deserve me" I said as I looked away from him again.

"I know I don't!" Ben agreed as he wiped his eyes.

"I have thrown away my soul mate and I hate myself" he advised as he looked down.

"You should" I stated and I watched as he looked up sadly at me.

"Sorry Ben-" I started.

"No matter how many times you come to see me, I am not going to have any sympathy for you. Too much has happened for us to get through this. You have hurt me so much" I explained as I felt a burning in my chest at the grief of mine and Ben's situation. Maybe if he didn't send me back to the Isle then we might have been able to salvage some sort of friendship - but now this was too little too late.

"I want you to go" I advised.

"Mal" he muttered.

"Please?" I begged.

"Go!" I shouted.

"Before I call security!" I warned him.

"I don't want you here. I don't want anyone here, if you have any love left for me-" I started as a lump started to build up in my throat.

"You will do as I ask!" I snapped.

"Mal please see reason you know I love you" he stressed through tear filled eyes.

"And you know I love you" I confessed and I watched as Ben's face lit up at this information.

"But quite frankly it's not enough. I need you to trust me and believe me. But when the chips are down you are just like everyone else, I thought you were different" I cried as tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Just go!" I begged.

"I can't bare the sight of you" I snapped bitterly.

"Ok" he said as he nodded.

"But I am sorry Mal" he said as he looked down.

"Yeah" I replied as he stood up.

"So am I" I added and I watched as he turned and slowly left the room but not before giving me only last pleading look.

* * *

"Miss Faery" I heard Doctor Cameron say cautiously as he entered my side room the next day. I already knew why he had come to see me and the answer wasn't going to change; I knew that due to my hypersensitive hearing that Evie, Jay and Carlos had come to see me - but that didn't mean that I wanted to see them.

"Doctor" I replied politely as I stopped staring at the wall in front of me and I looked at him.

"I know what you might say-" he started as he ran his right hand through his brown hair.

"Right?" I prompted slowly.

"You have visitors" he advised as he pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

"Send them away" I quickly said as I looked back at the wall.

"I don't want them" I stated and I pursed my lips together.

"Ok" I heard him sigh before he quickly left the room.

"Miss Faery is asleep at the moment; I would suggest you come back another day" I heard him say politely to Evie, Jay and Carlos.

"Can we go and sit with her?" Carlos asked hopefully; there was an awkward silence before I heard Evie speak.

"She's told you to tell us to go hasn't she?" she asked bluntly. I didn't hear another noise but I knew that Doctor Cameron was probably now giving them an awkward look.

"Typical!" Evie snapped.

"She did this yesterday and we did as she asked, but not today" I heard her add and I heard footsteps start to make their way towards my room.

"Miss Grimhilde!" I heard Doctor Cameron exclaim which made me roll my eyes. I watched as the door opened and Evie walked in; my eyes locked with hers and I couldn't help but grimace at her.

"Mal" she stated as she stepped towards me.

"Please see reason, we all want to make amends with you" she advised.

"I see" I noted as I nodded.

"Do I get a choice in the matter? Cause quite frankly I don't want to make amends" I snapped sarcastically.

"Mal" she repeated and I watched as Carlos and Jay entered the room.

"Oh" I stated.

"Here they are-" I started darkly.

"No show without punch!" I spat as I crossed my arms slowly over my chest due to my injuries.

"Mal-" Jay started as he stood at the foot of my bed.

"No Jay!" I snapped.

"None of you believed me! The only person I have an ounce of remorse for is Carlos" I advised.

"Me?" Carlos said as his face dropped into shock as he stood next to Jay.

"Yes Carlos" I muttered.

"You" I added.

"Why?" he asked hopefully.

"You were the only one that doubted this whole thing, but you two railroaded him!" I accused as I threw Evie and Jay a dark look. I watched as they both started to look uncomfortable and I let a devilish grin spread across my face at their discomfort.

"Saying that even though I was supposedly meant to be your friend it didn't change a thing. Poor Carlos tried to question this-" I started but stopped to glare at Evie.

"And you told him that everything I said; especially at Ben's coronation was all lies. You all wanted to see the best in me-" I spat but stopped as I tore my eyes from Evie and I started to glare at Jay. I watched as both Evie and Jay shared a look before they looked back nervously at me.

"But even you can't say that the evidence is too strong" I said mimicking his voice which made Jay's face drop.

"How do you know that?" Evie asked.

"I was there in a disguise" I admitted.

"What?" Carlos asked incredulously.

"Blonde girl sitting in the square with her note book" I reminded them.

"That was you?" Jay asked and I saw that all three of their faces fell into shock.

"Yes!" I spat.

"All of you didn't want to believe it but you let Audrey's lies consume you all" I said sadly as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Mal we are so sorry" Evie apologised as she stepped towards me.

"Everyone keeps saying but I am past caring. You all left me for dead!" I shouted.

"I nearly died" I reminded them.

"Mal!" Evie begged and I looked at her and I noticed that tears were starting to run down her cheeks. Part of me wanted to hug her and make amends but I couldn't get past the way she treated me in front of everyone. The way she screamed at me in front of everyone accusing me that we weren't friends due to the way that I had treated her and everyone - well the shoe was on the other foot now Grimhilde!

"Don't why not?" I asked rhetorically.

"You want to hear what happened to me?" I asked innocently.

"I was chased around the Isle-" I started.

"Don't!" Evie pleaded.

"Cornered like a wild animal" I continued ignoring her.

"Mal!" Jay begged.

"I was then tied up-" I advised and I started to feel nauseous as the memories started to spitefully play in my mind.

"Stop!" Carlos urged.

"Then used as a punching bag" I advised as I started to feel a new ache in the back of my head.

"No!" Evie exclaimed.

"Oh yes" I said as I started to feel time go slow around me as my vision started to go blurry; I blinked a couple of times and thankfully my vision started to come back slowly.

"Uma really enjoyed herself" I added as I grimaced.

"Mal please!" Carlos begged.

"Not enough?" I snapped.

"I haven't even started yet" I advised them as I heard the door open and a hopeful looking Ben walked into the room.

"Oh" I said darkly as I stared at him. I watched as his face dropped as he took in the scene before him; I watched as he opened his mouth to say something but I didn't want to give him the opportunity.

"You want to hear as well?" I asked. I saw him pull one brow up in confusion and he threw Evie, Jay and Carlos a look and the ache in my head suddenly got worse and my whole body started to tense up.

"Fair enough" I muttered as I threw my head back as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"What's happening?" Ben asked.

"I'm just telling everyone what you all caused" I spat as I threw my head slowly back as the room started to spin.

"What?" I heard him ask.

"After being tortured-" I started and I started to remember what they did to me, every punch, kick, spit, lash and burn came to me as if all at once. My skin started to feel like it was on fire and the ache in the back of my head started to feel as if there was a sting to it. I groaned and took a deep breath to steady myself; I had gone through this twice since coming back to Auradon and I wanted everyone to leave so I could go through this on my own.

"Mal" Ben said as stepped closer to my bed.

"Don't!" I warned as I slowly looked up and my vision started to go blurry again as I could only see a tall blur stood next to another blue blur that had to be Evie.

"I was then thrown into a horse cart where things were thrown at me" I stated as my stomach churned and I knew it wouldn't be very long before I was sick.

"Stop!" Ben begged.

"No!" I snapped.

"I need to finish" I advised as my mind started to play the memory of being dragged on the old wooden cart to the main square.

"I was led to the main square and hung like the traitor I am. My life was being sucked from me! I nearly died!" I shouted as I felt my ribcage heave. I then felt my whole body shudder and I retched to be sick; I slid myself quickly down the bed as I knew what was coming next.

 **"MAL!"** Jay shouted.

 **"STOP!"** Carlos exclaimed.

 **"PLEASE!"** Ben begged.

"You need to go! **NOW!** " I roared and my head rolled back and everything went dark as I was dragged back into my despair of being back on the Isle.


	20. Consequences and Backlash

**Hey guys, I know I left it at a cliff hanger, but come on! Did you really think I was going to give you it that easy? Well at least the silver lining is that this chapter was posted straight afterwards. I really enjoyed writing this chapter; it is different to anything that I have previously written. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

You need to go! **NOW!** " Mal shouted and I watched as her eyes rolled back into her head before her body started convulsing on her bed. Everyone's face dropped in shock and horror as we watched as Mal continued to jerk.

"Carlos go!" I advised and I watched as Carlos quickly left the room to go and find Doctor Cameron.

"Mal" I said as I stepped towards her. I noted that foam was now coming from her mouth so I used a tissue from the box on the side to wipe this away. It was a this point that I noticed that her lips were going blue.

 **"HURRY!"** I shouted and I took a sigh of relief when Doctor Cameron ran into the room with two nurses by his side.

"What's happening?" he asked as he quickly stepped towards Mal, me and Evie stepped to one side but we couldn't tear our eyes of Mal. Her ribcage was heaving and the noises that were escaping from her mouth was horrible; it sounded as if she was struggling to breathe and there was nothing that I could do to make this better for her.

"What happened?" Doctor Cameron asked as he pulled the pillow away from Mal as the nurses stood at the other side of the bed.

"She was shouting at us, telling us what happened" Evie said as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I see" Doctor Cameron noted.

"I know what's happened here" he muttered.

"Emma, oxygen" he advised and I watched as a brown haired nurse started to fidget with a tall black cylinder next to Mal's bed and she quickly placed the mask to Mal's face as she secured it around her head.

"Stacey" Doctor Cameron said as he looked over to the blonde haired nurse.

"Yes Doctor" she replied.

"Get me an injection of Benzodiazepine" he advised and Stacey quickly left the room.

"She should have stopped by now" I heard him mutter as he looked down at Mal. Why wasn't he doing something? This didn't look good at all and he needed to stop it!

"Is it bad?" Carlos asked.

"No, we just need her to stop" he advised and we all watched as Stacey walked back into the room with a large needle in her hands.

"Here you go Doctor" she advised and it was at this point that I noticed that Emma was now handing Doctor Cameron an antiseptic wipe and some light blue gloves. Doctor Cameron quickly slid the light blue gloves on and he gripped the top of Mal's left arm; I watched as he quickly wiped her arm before taking the needle from Stacey. I saw him quickly give Mal the needle and he quickly pulled both his hand and the needle away; I started to panic as it seemed to take little affect until a few seconds later Mal's jerking started to lessen and lessen until it stopped completely.

"There you go" Doctor Cameron said happily as he lifted the mask up slightly and pushed his face close to Mal's to check her breathing.

"That's a girl" he added as he lifted Mal's head and Stacey slid the pillow back under her head.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Doctor" I said after a few moments after he didn't answer me.

"I can't explain too much due to patient confidentiality" he advised as he quickly looked up at me, Evie, Jay and Carlos.

"Please?" I begged.

"I can't" Doctor Cameron said sternly.

"I mean no offence to the lot of you but Miss Faery has stressed that she doesn't want to see you; I can't go against her wishes. All I will say is while she is getting treated she can't be stressed like that" he explained as he picked up her folder on the bedside cabinet and he pulled his pen out to add something to Mal's notes.

"I see" I noted.

"We will wait until she wakes up then we will leave her" I advised.

"Ok, we will need to do some observations and settle her. So if you don't mind waiting outside please" he stated.

"Ok" I said and we all slowly left the room; still in shock at what had just happened.

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"She might kick off again when she wakes up" I heard Evie say as I started to get pulled back to reality.

"She won't" I heard Ben dismiss as I started to get more sense of my body.

"I just want to make sure she is ok" he advised as I felt him squeeze my left hand.

"Then I'll go" he finished as I slowly opened my eyes. My eyes were still blurry but after blinking a few times my eyes started to form shapes that started to look recognisable; I slowly pulled my hands away from Ben and Evie's and I heard the room go silent.

"Mal" I heard Ben say hopefully.

"Are you ok?" he asked as I pulled the oxygen mask away; I hated the fact that they had seen me fitting but there was no other alternative - I couldn't help it. I quickly glared at them all before sighing and I slowly and painfully reached for my nurse call button remote.

"Yes" I grumbled as I pressed the nurse call button and the red light above me lit up as a buzzer started to sound.

"What are you doing?" Evie asked.

"Mal?" Ben questioned after I didn't answer Evie; instead I concentrated my eyes on the door and I meekly smiled when I saw Stacey walk into the room.

"Yes Miss Faery" she said politely.

"I need to speak to Doctor Cameron; when he is available" I advised.

"Of course" she said with a large smile.

"Anything else I can help you with?" she asked sincerely.

"Yes" I muttered.

"Can you get rid of these please? They won't take a hint" I stated bitterly as I slightly nodded in their direction.

"Mal" Ben said.

 **"LEAVE ME ALONE!"** I shouted.

 **"LUCIFER!"** I roared. I suddenly felt the sharp pain in the back of my head and the room started to spin and I started to feel my ribcage heave again.

 **"OW!"** I said as I put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Stacey asked as she ran to my bedside in between Evie and Carlos.

"I'm getting a headache" I advised through rapid breathing.

"I got it-" I started before shouting out in pain.

"Before" I added.

"I think you should all go" Stacey advised as I rolled onto my left side as my stomach started to churn.

"Yeah" Ben agreed.

"See you later on" he said hopefully as he smiled at me. I looked away from them all and started to try and calm myself down; Doctor Cameron said that I needed to try and calm down in these situations as this would help me.

"Maybe" he added. Evie, Jay and Carlos all said their goodbyes before they stood up and left but I couldn't concentrate on this as I was getting dragged back into the darkness.


	21. Festering in Darkness

**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying where I am going with this one. I know this is different to what I have previously done on my profile but I am really enjoying the change. I can't believe how far we have come together on this story; my plan is to have this story posted and completed by the 10/10 as this is the year mark for this story (however you guys aren't going to know this as you are just reading this now). Also a content warning for suggested violent themes in this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos had seen me fitting and only a few things had changed, my nightmares and fitting started to become a regular occurrence. And it was now at the point that every time I closed my eyes I was reminded of what happened on the Isle. Due to now not wanting to go to sleep I was doing anything and everything to make sure that I didn't fall asleep; I had taken to throwing myself out of the bed as then the pain in my body would keep me awake. But since the hospital staff had clicked on to what I was doing they had put the sides up on my bed and due to my exhaustion I couldn't put them back down so I started on a new tactic. I had now chosen that I didn't want to eat or drink; I was in such a low and tired mood that even though my body was screaming at me to give in I wouldn't.

The only thing that hadn't changed was the fact that Ben, Jay, Carlos and Evie keep checking in on me but as soon as they walked in they received a very frosty reception. I knew they were doing it because they cared but every time I saw them (especially Ben) it broke my heart. It kept reminding me of what happened and how they treated me and I couldn't get away from it.

* * *

I was currently getting assessed by Doctor Cameron; he was trying to get me to eat and drink; yes he had helped me with my fitting and sleeping problem ever so slightly but I still couldn't bring myself to eat and drink.

"Miss Faery-" he started.

"Yes Doctor Cameron" I muttered as I continued to stare at the wall in front of me. This had become my new hobby - staring blankly at the wall in front of me. I don't know why but concentrating on one spot seemed to calm me down somewhat but it was getting to the point that it was getting monotonous.

"You need to eat and drink? It will help you get better; it is delaying your recovery" he advised.

"Who said I wanted to get better?" I muttered as I slowly tore my eyes away from the wall and looked up at him.

"Miss Faery I know you are going through a lot at the moment-" he started.

"But you are losing weight. Why don't you try a sip of water?" he suggested as he nodded to the glass of water that was on my table.

"No" I stated bluntly as I looked down at it.

"Mal look at me" he urged and I looked back at him.

"You know as your doctor I will not allow you to torture yourself like this" he stressed as he pursed his lips together.

"I know you do not want to see his Majesty or your friends" he added.

"Ex friends, ex-boyfriend!" I spat as I grimaced.

"Yes, but be that as it may-" he started.

"You shouldn't be going through this alone" he reminded me. I sighed; this was another thing that he had been trying to help me with. He was adamant that I shouldn't be doing this on my own. But that is what I wanted to do; I wanted to be on my own as this whole situation had shown me that I had no one anyway.

"I have to, I have no one" I repeated back to him for the thousandth time.

"Only my mother who is gecko and she hates me" I said sadly.

"Just give it a thought, maybe?" he suggested hopefully.

"Maybe" I said. I watched as he pursed his lips together and I sighed. I painfully reached over and picked the glass of water up and took a brief sip to humour him; only then I knew that he would leave me alone.

"I'll leave you to your rest" he advised.

"Thank you" I replied.

"I'll come back and see you later" he promised.

"Ok" I muttered and I watched as he left the room. I then slid down the bed slowly and rested my head against the pillow; I knew that I was torturing myself but the constant despair and panic that was currently engulfing my body was too much to bear. I knew that something had to give; but right now I was going to worry about this another day. I could feel my sleeping medication start to kick in and the last thought on my mind as my eyes lazily rolled that hopefully I could sleep without me waking up in a panic - but I wasn't going to hold my breath!

* * *

 _"Hold her down" Harry laughed. I felt Uma and Gil harshly push me back against the chair; I let my head roll back. Why couldn't they just get this over and done with? Surely this had to end and soon; I couldn't believe that I was actually looking forward to death._

 _"Grr!" I growled as my eyes locked with Harry's._

 _"Pull the sleeves up" he laughed and Uma quickly ripped my sleeves off my jacket._

 _"Don't worry-" Harry started innocently as he walked towards me with a fire poker._

 _"This is only going to hurt a little bit" he mocked as he stood in front of me._

 _"Fuck off Hook!" I spat._

 _"Nah!" he laughed._

 _"I'm enjoying myself" he said and he pressed the hot poker against the top of my right arm. I started to scream and I tried to wriggle away from them; I heard the three of them laugh before Harry pressed the poker further into my arm before pulling it away. I tried to regulate my breathing before I heard Harry laugh before he did it again; the room started to fill with me screaming as Harry continued to burn my right arm and he didn't stop as he started to press the hot poker against my left arm, neck, face and chest. He was about to press it against my right cheek again however he stopped when he heard a voice._

 _"My turn" Gil said happily as he let go of my right side._

 _"Hmph!" Harry puffed before he quickly pressed the poker against my right cheek for a few seconds before he angrily threw the poker to the floor. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself as Harry swapped places with Gil._

 _"Now what are you going to do?" I growled as I grimaced at Gil as my body was screaming in pain from my injuries._

 _"You creep!" I spat. I watched as Gil grinned at me before he started to undo the belt on his trousers causing my eyes to widen in shock. What on the Isle was this creep doing?_

 _"Make her stand up and put her facing the back of the chair" he instructed._

 _"Why?" Uma asked._

 _"You'll see" Gil chuckled. I then felt Harry and Uma roughly help me to my feet and they quickly span me around and threw me back into the chair so my chest was now against the back of the chair._

 _"Jacket off" I heard him say and I felt as Uma and Harry used their swords to cut the back of my jacket open and they hooked the back of my top over my head._

 _"Now let's see her scream" Gil laughed before I heard him slap his belt together. My eyes widened in shock and I pushed my head forward and I bit down onto my lip. The room went quiet for a few seconds before I felt a sharp, piercing sting go across my back. I screamed in pain and I felt Gil administer another blow. I tried to concentrate on Ben again but the pain of Gil constantly lashing my back kept distracting me from this - all I could concentrate on was when they were going to stop!_


	22. A Hurtful Decision

**Oh Mal has got herself into a right pickle hasn't she? Thank you again for the continued support in this story - it does mean a great deal. I also want to point out that this next chapter was very hard for me to write and after you have read it you will guess why. I will actually admit I shed a tear :'(. Much love as always my dears, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

As a bright light came to me I couldn't help but sigh in relief: my torment was over! However I pulled one brow up in confusion as there was an oxygen mask on my face.

"What?" I muttered.

"Mal" I heard a voice say. I sighed; of course he was here - he was always here!

"You really don't take a hint you do?" I spat as I pulled the mask away and I looked to the seat next to my bed and saw Ben sitting there.

"I just came to see if you were ok; you weren't" he advised.

"How?" I asked.

"I came in here and you were fitting" he explained.

"I see" I noted.

"Mal can we talk?" he begged.

"No!" I snapped.

"You asked me yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that! And the day before that and the day before that!" I shouted.

"The answer will never change Ben!" I shouted further. I watched as his face dropped; why was it so hard for everyone to leave me alone? Maybe they would only leave me alone once I wasn't here - maybe I could use this as an incentive to start to get better.

"I don't want anything to do with you or any of those so called friends of mine, just leave me alone!" I snapped.

"Please!" I begged sadly as tears started to gather in my eyes.

"If I wanted to see you I would have said by now, just go. I don't care how sorry you all are, I don't care that you want to make amends. Leave me to live out this lonely existence!" I ranted.

"Mal you don't need to be alone" Ben said as he tried to calm me down.

 **"YES I DO!"** I roared.

"Ben please, this is killing me!" I cried as tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"I can't keep going through this, please leave me alone. Every time you come in here I am reminded of what happened; I feel the grief of losing what we had and I can't keep going through it" I explained sadly. I hoped that now I had told Ben this that he would understand what I was going through to some degree; so now he could respect my wishes and leave me alone.

"Mal you haven't lost me; I'm here" he promised as he slid the chair closer to me.

"Let me be there for you, let me put this right" he begged sadly.

"No, you can't. We at beyond that point Ben" I answered as my voice broke.

"No, I don't want to believe it" Ben pleaded.

"Well you need to, because that is how things are going to be from now on" I said and as I looked up at Ben it looked like something had broken in his eyes.

"You think I am everything you need-" I started.

"You are" he urged cutting me off.

"I'm not" I replied. It really hurt me to tell Ben this but this is how this situation made me feel; if I was Ben's 'soul mate' then he would have believed me and I wouldn't have been sent to the Isle.

"This whole situation has showed me this" I added as I wiped my eyes free from tears.

"Mal let me put this right" Ben begged as he reached over for my right hand; I pulled my hand away and his face dropped and he looked sadly down to the ground.

"This could happen again" I stated bitterly.

"It won't" Ben disagreed as he looked up at me.

"You don't know that!" I exclaimed.

"I do!" he pressed.

"Mal I will never doubt you again" he promised.

"Ben stop this. If we got back together or even became friends again and something else went wrong I would go through this" I answered as I looked down and started to fidget with the bed covers.

"No you wouldn't, I would believe you" he pleaded through tear filled eyes.

"And if I was framed again? With a lot of evidence that made it look like me" I asked cynically.

"I would discount it" he stated.

"I don't know Ben, I need to protect myself; I can't go through this. As soon as I can leave; I will be leaving and I won't be becoming back" I advised as I made my decision. I now felt different about this situation; I needed to have this conversation with Ben to get me to this point. I needed to get better so I could leave Auradon and start a new life somewhere. Yes it was going to be hard but this is what I was going to have to do; it hurt too much to stay around here.

"Where are you going to go?" Ben asked.

"I don't know" I advised as I looked down.

"Definitely not the Isle, somewhere where I can start anew. Maybe" I added as I pursed my lips together. I knew what I was about to say was going to hurt both me and Ben but I needed to say it so we could both get away from this situation.

"Ben if you love me like you say you do-" I started still looking down.

"I do" he urged.

"Then you will let me go, you won't come back here" I advised and out of the corner of my eye I watched as his face dropped.

"Every time you do it causes me so much pain!" I cried and I wiped my eyes free from tears. I felt a burning in my chest and I felt like I wanted to be sick; it was breaking me talking to Ben like this but I really couldn't see away forward for the two of us.

"Mal" he begged.

"Please, let me try" he pleaded.

"No, sorry" I said sadly as I wiped my eyes again.

"I think that covers our talk, I would like you to go now" I advised finally.

"Mal please" he begged. I looked up at him and as soon as I did it I regretted it; Ben looked so broken. Part of me hated the fact that me and Ben were going through this but it was out of our control - this is how I felt.

"Before I go-" he started as he wiped his eyes.

"Just answer me one question?" he begged.

"Ok" I said as I forced the lump down in my throat.

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

"What?" I questioned incredulously. What did it matter if me and Ben still loved each other? There was far too much water under the bridge to try and get away from this; me and Ben have no trust with each other. He would always promise that he wouldn't go through this again; but I didn't know whether I could trust him to not put me through this again.

"Do you still love me?" he repeated.

"Should that matter?" I asked.

"Yes" he said profoundly.

"If I know you love me just like I love you I will do as you ask; but don't answer unless you mean it" he stated. I looked down and started to think about what he said; I knew that I would always love Ben there was no escaping that. I had changed for him and this meant a great deal to me; I still wanted to be good this wasn't going to change and by the looks of it neither were my feelings for Ben.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed.

"I love you, I think I always will" I added still not looking up at him as I knew that this would break my resolve.

"Thank you for being honest" he replied and I saw out of the corner of my eye that he nodded at this information.

"I will do what you ask Mal even though it is going to be hard but please know that I will always want you and want to fight for what we could be" he advised as he looked at me.

"Ok" I said.

"Goodbye Ben" I said as I looked away from his direction; I felt as if I was close to breaking down sobbing and I didn't want Ben to see me like that.

"Goodbye Mal" I heard Ben mutter. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he left the room and thankfully I was able to hold it together until I heard the door close behind him and then I broke down into what felt like a never ending sob.


	23. Needing A Friend

**Hey guys, that last chapter was hard for me to write but I managed to get through it. I hope it didn't upset you too much, but we needed to go through that together so we can get to the end of this story. This was also a chapter I have been sitting on for months; funny how things happen isn't it? I also wanted to give you a content warning for certain violent themes suggested in this chapter.**

* * *

Nearly a week had gone by since my heart breaking conversation with Ben and thankfully he had done as I asked and stayed away. I thought that this would help me but it only helped me slightly; I had now realised that even thought I was annoyed at Ben him being around gave me a sense of security. But it was too late to go back on what I said; I needed him to stay away so I could try and get through this but I still had my problems.

Even though Ben had stopped coming to see me this didn't stop Evie, Jay and Carlos attempting to 'try' to get through to me. I even had an argument with Evie yesterday which started out with me just ignoring them as I stared at the wall blankly in front of me. However Evie knew how to get to me so she stepped into exactly into my line of vision and we started arguing; she told me that I needed to snap out of this and that it was hurting all of them as well and apparently we all needed each other. She didn't take too kindly to me laughing at her and calling them all a disgrace and too stupid to take a hint. I told them again for the thousandth time that I didn't want to see any of them and they all angrily stormed out but not before Evie ranted on that Ben didn't come to see me anymore and it was killing him.

Well this news only made things worse, part of me hated the thought of Ben being upset but then I reminded myself that he deserved it. It was getting to the point where I felt so conflicted; part of me wanted to forgive them but the rest of me kept reminding me that the betrayal was far too deep to go back. As I was still having nightmares about what happened on the Isle I still felt no need for me to eat or drink; which only alarmed Doctor Cameron even more. He had now put me on an IV drip to get fluids into me; I even pulled it out a couple of times but when he put the IV drip back up for the third time he warned me that if I ripped it out again he would fill in a mental capacity form and state that I was damaging my health. He then further warned me that this would allow him to sedate me so he could get fluids into my system; I decided after this to just go along with what he was doing. I felt so conflicted one minute I wanted to get better then the next I would remind myself that I had nothing or no one to get better for so I would just give up.

* * *

 _"You stupid piece of trash!" a voice stated as a fist connected with my stomach. I grunted in pain and I brought my knees up to my stomach as if that would protect me. My hands were behind my back tied very tightly in rope so I couldn't even defend myself._

 _"You are going to pay for betraying your villain heritage!" another voice spat as their hand connected with my head. My head was flung back and I heard a crack which I knew was my neck; however as I had already had a subsequent number of blows to every part of my body so my body started to feel numb._

 _"Your mother will thank us for this" another voice said and they spat in my face. I turned my face to the side and took a deep breath to steady myself. I couldn't cry again; it would only make them worse - everything I did in reaction to them only made them worse!_

 _I felt a pair of hands roughly pick me up and fling me over their shoulder. I took a deep breath to make sure that I wasn't going to be sick at the stale sweat smell. My eyes squinted as the day light came into view and my body went rigid. I knew what was coming next; I had seen a lynching before on the Isle but last time I saw one I was in the safe confides on Bargain Castle. I knew that they were now going to put me onto a wooden horse cart and drag me towards the market place. After that they were going to drag me to the middle of the square, taunt and beat me up a little bit more before they dragged me onto a makeshift stage next to a lamppost. The villains would then repeat some mantra that they had made up for the traitors and then they would hang the offending villain. Because I knew these facts it petrified me; I shouldn't even be here! I should be in Auradon enjoying another date night with Ben. However Audrey has made sure of that; at least I don't have to worry about Ben. Like she said she would be a shoulder to cry on and they would get back together. My heart still broke when I saw his face for the last time; he had a look of disgust on his face. I guessed I was never going to be good enough for him; how could I ever be? I was the failed daughter of Maleficent; who was going to die very soon._

 _A pain in the back of my head and a cheer told me that I had been flung onto the wooden cart. I winced in pain and I let my head lazily roll as the cart came into motion. As I was dragged into square there was a combination of cheers and boos. Bricks and various other hard objects were flung in with me; I gave up trying to show that I wasn't in pain; they glorified in it either way!_

 _I let my mind go onto Ben, yes I hated him for what had happened but I still loved him. And as I knew that I was to die very shortly I wanted the last thing on my mind to be Ben. Even if I could delude myself to the point to think that he still loved me when I took my final breath then at least it would make this situation a little bit easier to deal with. My mind was pulled away from Ben as I felt the cart come to a stop which made me body freeze as my eyes landed onto the makeshift stage. I heard an evil laugh and I quickly looked and my eyes locked with Uma's and she winked at me; as new self-proclaimed Queen of the Isle she was sitting on a throne on the stage just a short distance away from where I was to be hanged. My eyes then lazily rolled and landed on my noose and I screamed._

* * *

I woke up in a panic and my ribcage heaved; I quickly looked around the room and I saw that I was safely in my hospital side room in Auradon. I took a sigh of relief but then I suddenly hit with a wave of need and panic. I felt so tired and my body felt as if it was shutting down; I threw my head lazily to the left hand side and my eyes landed on my phone. Ben had brought it back to me from Beauty Castle in case I needed it. I slowly and painfully reached over for it and I felt my eyes start to water when I saw the phone wall paper background. It was a photo of me and Ben on one of our date nights; everything seemed simple then. My mind started to remind me that he didn't deserve me but I quickly pushed the sinister and dark voice away and I unlocked my phone. I opened my chat log with Ben and quickly text him before I could change my mind. He might not want to see me; but due to my current state of panic and exhaustion I just needed to speak to someone.

* * *

 _Ben? Are you busy?_

* * *

It didn't take very long before I saw that he had read my text message; he was probably shocked that I would even text him I thought to myself. But even I couldn't help but smile when I saw his reply:

* * *

 _No, is something wrong?_

* * *

I knew that I needed to be completely honest with him and I also knew that I needed to give him the option; he had the right to not want to see me. Yes they might have deserved it but I has been really horrible to everyone since I had come back and I might have pushed them all away too much.

* * *

 _I know I don't deserve to ask; due to the way I have treated you since I came back. But can I speak to you? I understand if you don't want to or if you are too busy._

* * *

 _No I'll come and see you now, give me half an hour_

* * *

 _Ok_

* * *

I slid my phone back onto the bedside cabinet and I started to think about how I felt about this; there was no going back now. Ben was on his way to see me; of course if I asked for him he was going to come and see me after what he said to me the last time we spoke. I started to feel a little bit comforted at the fact that he was on his way; maybe I could start to calm down from my nightmares if I saw him.

I curled up into a ball and tried to regulate my breathing so Ben wouldn't see how bad I really was. However I was unsuccessful as the sob that I was trying to supress became too much and my ribcage heaved painfully and I let myself sob for a little while. However unluckily for me this is when Ben walked in sooner than he said and his face dropped when he saw me.

"Mal!" he exclaimed as he quickly ran to my bed.

"Mal what's wrong?" he asked as he crouched in front of me. I shook my head as I couldn't speak; Ben pursed his lips together and he then ran around the bed and quickly kicked his shoes off and took his blazer off and threw it over a chair. I then felt him pull the blanket back and he climbed into bed with me - I noted that the sides had been put back down so he was able to do this. I didn't know how I felt about this; we had snuggled in bed before but that was only once; a happier time - when I was his girlfriend.

"Mal roll over?" he asked. I slowly rolled over and winced as my stiff and painful body started to ache with me doing this. After I rolled over Ben carefully slid next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Come here poppet" he said as he carefully pulled me to him. I rested my head against his chest and I sighed at the contact. Yes I had been mad at Ben but that had all passed. Right now I needed him; even if we were only ever meant to be friends.

"Ben I'm sorry" I said as I started to sob again.

"What for?" he asked.

"Everything. Being awful to you, being weak and pathetic, and breaking down in front of you now" I said as my ribcage started to heave even more.

"Hey" he said as he snuggled into my hair.

"You don't need to apologise to me for any of that. Mal you are not being weak or pathetic. And showing emotion like this is not a bad thing" he stated.

"Yes you were brutal with me; but I deserved it. I should have believed you" I heard him say.

"Mal I nearly had you killed. I will never forgive myself for that as long as I live" he muttered and I heard his voice break which told me that he was close to crying. I looked up at him and noticed that his eyes were starting to water.

"Hey come here" I said and I pulled Ben close to me. Ben rested his head against mine and we snuggled tightly against each other.

"I'm so sorry" he said as he started to cry.

"So am I Ben. So am I" I said as I snuggled into his hair.

"Ben lie down with me properly" I advised. I felt him slide down the bed and he rested his head against my shoulder and I snuggled into the crux of his neck. We lay like this for a few seconds and then Ben's sobs became more pronounced. I tightened my arms around him and held him closer to me. I knew that I had been harsh on him; but now I could see how this had affected Ben. Yes we may never get back together; but we would always be close. I couldn't bare see him breaking down in front of me like this so I started sobbing again as well.

"I'm so sorry Mal" Ben sobbed.

"So am I Ben" I sobbed back.

"I shouldn't have been so mean" I said as I snuggled into his neck.

"I deserved it!" he cried.

"No you didn't" I disagreed; yes I had a right to be mad at Ben but now I could see that I had gone too far. Not just with Ben but with the others as well.

"I should have given you all a chance, I was just so angry. I'm sorry!" I cried as I snuggled into Ben.

"Hey" Ben said as he snuggled his face into my hair

"You don't need to be sorry Mal" I heard him say as he tightened his arms around me.

"I do, we all do. You shouldn't have been put through this. I meant what I said Mal" Ben stated and I pulled away and looked at him through tear filled eyes.

"I will fight for us; even if we are only meant to be friends" he promised and my mind started to reply my conversation with Ben.

"But I will always be here for you Mal, just please let me put this right?" he begged.

"Ok Ben" I advised. I felt a warm feeling in my chest and the sinister voice attempted to come back but I concentrated on Ben and I pushed it away. I needed Ben to get through this and I was going to let him be there for me as by the looks of it he needed me to be there for him as well.

"Ok" I repeated with a weak smile before I pulled Ben close and I started to snuggle into his chest.

"Don't leave me Ben!" I begged.

"Please!" I pleaded as tears started to gather in my eyes again at the thought that I could lose Ben again in the future.

"Hey" Ben said as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"I'm never going to leave you, we will get through this together" he said as he wiped his eyes free from tears.

"Promise?" I asked as I quickly looked up at Ben.

"Promise" he said boldly and I smiled and snuggled back into his chest. Me and Ben didn't really say much more after this; we fell into silence enjoying our reunion and starting to make things better for the both of us.


	24. A Shoulder To Cry On

**Hey guys, I know that the last chapter will have a mixed bag of reviews as some of you wanted me to get Mal to completely sever all ties with Ben and some of you wanted me to get them back onto better terms with each other. I just want to point out that I was always going to bring them back together somehow, come on I ship Bal - they are my OTP! Please don't hate me too much. Let's see what is next in store for Ben and Mal. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

It took a while before me and Ben could stop silently crying in each other's arms; I know that I had been driven to the point of exhaustion until I asked for Ben but now that I was cuddled into him I started to feel better. I knew that Ben valued the fact that I had asked for him; maybe we could salvage some form of friendship and move on from this.

"Mal?" I heard Ben say as I snuggled further into his chest.

"Yes Ben?" I asked as I slowly looked up at him.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" he asked hesitantly.

"Like?" I prompted.

"I don't know; since you came back to Auradon I don't think you have had anyone to support you. That is a lot to go through; especially on your own" he advised as he tightened his arms around me.

"I see" I noted. Yes I might have asked for Ben, yes I might have be able to spend time with him and let him help me through this but I didn't know whether I could trust him fully.

"Ben please don't take this into offence-" I started.

"Right?" he said slowly.

"I have made a decision to let you back in" I advised and I watched as he started to smile at me.

"I'm not ready to let you in fully; but I will admit that I need you" I stated as I looked down.

"I need you all; that's if they want to come back. After the way I treated them" I said as I snuggled my face back into Ben's chest as my eyes started to water; I started to feel guilty for how I had reacted to Evie, Jay and Carlos. I had been sending them away since I came back to Auradon but I might have pushed them too far away.

"Mal listen to me-" Ben started as he moved the fingers of his left hand to the tip of my chin and he made me look up at him.

"They will come back; they love and care about you. Everyone just wants to make it right, you don't need to feel bad about the way you have treated us; it's understandable. So please don't fret on this" he advised as he started to slowly stroke my right cheek with his left thumb.

"You have been the bigger person and have decided to let me back in, will you do it with them?" he asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Maybe later though" I added.

"I just need to see you right now" I advised as I tightened my arms around him and snuggled back into him.

"I just need to see you as well Mally" I heard Ben sigh and he snuggled into my hair.

"Are you still going to call me that?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Yes that's what you are, my Mally" he advised before his face dropped.

"Unless you don't want me to?" he asked.

"No I do" I urged.

"Benny" I said happily and I watched as a large toothy grin spread across Ben's face.

"Mal?" Ben said.

"Yes?" I answered with a small smile.

"I know it might be too soon to ask but I need to know where I stand-" he started and I noted that he had suddenly become nervous.

"Right?" I prompted as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Are we just friends? Or do you want to get back together?" he asked quickly.

"Erm-" I started. Did I want to get back together with Ben? Yes he hurt me but the more I thought about it the more I wanted him close - but did we want the same things? I knew that Ben wanted to be close to me; but I was scared of making things awkward in case he wanted different things.

"Sorry for making it awkward" he quickly said as he watched me start to wonder whether I could get back together with Ben.

"It's ok" I advised.

"You weren't kidding about fighting for us were you?" I chuckled.

"No" he chuckled.

"No I wasn't" he added. As I looked up at his nervous face I made a decision - this situation had taught me a lot; one of these things was that life was too short. I needed to put my heart on the line and I needed to take risks and let the chips fall where they may.

"Ben I know I need you; I know that I love you and yes it might be too much and you need to tell me if it is-" I started to explain as my heart started to pound erratically through my chest.

"Ok" Ben replied.

"Go on" he prompted.

"I need you; I need you to help me through this. I would like to get back together" I muttered. I watched as Ben's eyes widened and I started to panic but then I watched as a large toothy grin spread across his face. I started to smile back at Ben and a thought came to me; I needed to make Ben aware of something - fingers crossed this wasn't just about to ruin everything.

"But-" I said and I watched as his face dropped.

"I need to learn how to trust you again; we would need to go very slow. Clean slate and everything; but I know I can't get through this without you" I explained as I pursed my lips and I looked down.

"That is fair; as long as we are together we can get through this" Ben said happily as he tightened his arms around me so my head rested against his chest.

"Yeah" I answered happily as I looked up at him.

"Mal, will you be my girlfriend again?" he quickly asked.

"Yes" I answered without hesitation.

"As long as you will be my boyfriend again?" I added happily.

"Yes" Ben grinned and he went to kiss me and my eyes widened in panic. I took in a sharp breath to steady myself before I quickly placed my right index finger on Ben's lips to stop him.

"Too soon?" he asked against my finger.

"Yes, sorry" I apologised sadly.

"No don't be sorry. We said we will go slow; that is what we will do. I don't want to rush and ruin things" he advised as he pulled his lips away from my finger.

"No" I agreed as I watched him press a brief kiss against my finger which made me giggle.

"Ben?" I said happily as I dropped my hand back onto his chest.

"Yes my beautiful girlfriend" Ben said happily as he smiled down at me.

"Do you mind if we cuddle and I had a nap?" I asked. I hoped that now things had settled with Ben him being here would help me calm my nightmares down.

"Nope" he said before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Come here Dragon" he advised as he lay down properly on my bed and I slid next to him and I placed my head against his chest.

"Is it ok if I text the others later?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me and he pulled the blanket over us both.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"But not yet though" I quickly added as I started to secretly panic over how the others were going to react.

"Ok Princess" Ben said lovingly. It didn't take very long for me to fall asleep in Ben's arms and for some reason I felt a lot better about falling to sleep now - me and Ben were back together and this is all that mattered.

* * *

After I woke up Ben text the others and to say that I was nervous was an understatement; I was glad that they wanted to see me but I didn't know how to react. Yes Ben said that they were eager to see me which made me feel better about it but my stomach was churning. When I heard them walking down the corridor my body froze - dam my sensitive hyper sense fairy hearing!

"They are here" I muttered as I pulled my knees up to my stomach.

"Don't worry Mal" Ben advised as he pressed a kiss against the top of my head. I smiled and started to snuggle into his chest but I froze when I heard the door open.

"Well this is different" I heard Evie say. I felt tears start to gather in my eyes at the sound of her voice; I was hit with a sudden wave of guilt and relief that I was going to be able to get through this with Ben and my family.

"Evie!" I exclaimed as I turned and looked at her.

"I'm sorry" I cried and I saw her eyes widen. I reached over to Evie and she quickly ran up to me and she pulled me into a tight hug. I sighed as I snuggled into her neck; I had my sister back! And I knew that after we had all been through this we weren't going to let anything get in between us ever again.

"Hey" she said as she tightened her arms around me.

"Hey" she repeated as I started to sob.

"Don't feel bad. You were right" she said sadly as she snuggled into my neck.

"I'm so sorry" she apologised and I started to feel tears run down my neck.

"Hey E don't cry" I said as I sniffed as I snuggled into her bright blue locks.

"It's hard not to; I should have believed you. We all should have" she said sadly as she pulled away and looked at me through tear filled eyes. I smiled meekly at her but then my eyes landed on Jay and Carlos and I felt a burning in my chest at the fact that they both looked broken.

"Come here you two" I advised as I held my arms open to them.

"Group hug" I advised and they both stepped up to me as Evie took a step to the side and dropped into the seat next to me as I pulled both of them into a hug.

"I'm sorry Mal" Jay said sadly.

"I'm sorry too" Carlos quickly added.

"Me too you guys" I replied as I tightened my arms around them. They both pulled away and started to walk around the bed as I slid back down onto the bed as Ben rolled onto his side and I snuggled back into Ben.

"Are you two back together?" I heard Evie ask as Carlos and Jay moved their seats to the foot of the bed so they could see me.

"What gave that away?" I teased as I watched Jay and Carlos sit down.

"Behave you" Evie teased as she reached over and took my right hand into both of hers.

"We will get through this M" she promised.

"I know we will" I replied happily. I still felt like I was suffering from emotional backlash; everything has dramatically changed over the space of the last few hours. But I knew one thing - I wouldn't change a thing! I felt so much more settled now that I had let them all in; and I knew that we weren't going to go through this again.

"I thought I could do this on my own; I felt as if I needed to leave everything behind me. But I don't think I can do this without any of you" I said sadly as I pursed my lips together.

"Hey" Ben said as he pulled me to him so my head was in the crux of his neck.

"Everything is going to be ok" he promised.

"Thank you for forgiving me" I said as I looked at them all.

"Thank you for forgiving us" they chorused.

"Well you're my family; there is only so long I can be annoyed at you all" I answered.

"Yeah" Evie said as she started to stroke my hand.

"Mal I need to ask you something?" Ben asked and I slowly looked up at him.

"Go on?" I prompted.

"I'm glad you did-" he started.

"But what made you text me?" He questioned.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened. I knew that I was going to have to let them into a certain degree; otherwise they wouldn't be able to help me get through this.

"Erm" I stated.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"I know you'll want to know-" I started nervously.

"But since coming back here I have nightmares about what happened on the Isle. Since then I haven't been eating or drinking" I confessed.

"Mal!" they all exclaimed together.

"I guess I was that exhausted and in a panic I needed you" I advised as I ignored their shocked looks.

"And I will always be there for you" Ben promised as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Thank you" I replied happily.

"I hate feeling like this" I muttered as I looked down.

"It will get better Mal, I promise" Evie said and I looked at her and we both smiled at each other.

"Mal?" I heard Carlos ask and I slowly and painfully moved my neck and I looked over to him.

"Yes Carlos?" I answered.

"Sorry for asking, but I am worried about you-" he started.

"Right?" I prompted.

"You keep fitting" he stated and I watched as everyone threw a startled look at me. I took in a deep breath to try and steady my nerves; tell them Mal I told myself - you need to.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Erm" I said.

"Sorry if you don't want us to know, it's just it was very scary to watch that happen" Carlos nervously and quickly added as he watched my apprehension.

"I know" I advised.

"As a consequence of this situation I have been diagnosed with two conditions; one I will get better from and one I won't" I started to explain.

"Right?" Ben prompted for everyone.

"Which are?" he asked.

"I have depression; I suffer from night terrors and I currently won't eat or drink. Doctor Cameron seems to think that I need to try to eat and drink as this will aid my recovery" I explained.

"He's right!" Ben urged as he tightened his arms around me.

"You need to" he stressed and I looked up at him.

"Maybe" I agreed.

"No maybes it's a definitely. Mal I can feel how much weight you've lost" he said sadly. I froze in his arms and looked down; yes this hurt slightly but it was the truth. I knew I had lost weight, yes I hadn't looked in a mirror but I didn't need to to know that I had lost a considerable amount of weight.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Ben said as he pulled me back to him.

"You haven't, it's the truth" I advised as I looked up at him.

"What else have you been diagnosed with?" Jay asked as his face fell into concern.

"I have been diagnosed with stress related epilepsy; I got it from the amount of head injuries on the Isle" I admitted. I watched as they all threw each other a startled look before they quickly looked back at me.

"So every time you get stressed-" Jay started.

"I might have a fit, yeah" I advised.

"But Doctor Cameron assures me that we can control it with medication and I will come to learn my triggers" I advised.

"You won't be rid of it though will you?" Jay asked.

"No Jay, I won't" I answered as I heard Evie start crying.

"Hey don't start crying, main thing is we are sorting things out now" I said as I started to squeeze Evie's hand as she wiped her eyes.

"I know, but if we believed you you wouldn't have these conditions" she said sadly.

"We can't live our lives by what could have been, I need you just as much as you need me" I replied as I squeezed her hand again. I then snuggled into Ben's chest and I felt my eyes lazily roll; I heard Ben chuckle as he advised everyone that I was falling asleep. I smiled up at him and I let myself fall into a peaceful slumber - very content that my family was now around me.

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

After Mal woke up we all talked about the situation; I suggested that if Doctor Cameron deemed that Mal was ok that I could take her home. Mal said she was happy to and Doctor Cameron advised that he felt that this would help Mal's recovery but we would need to keep a very close eye on her.

As Mal fell asleep again I rang my parents and asked them to come and see me as Doctor Cameron was sorting Mal's discharge; I had to explain the situation to them as I was going to need their help.

It wasn't very long before Mal woke up screaming; I quickly pulled her to me and kissed the top of her head and I tried to calm her down. I hated seeing the panicked look on her face but I wanted her to calm down quickly as it might cause her to have a fit. She must have been still exhausted as after calming her down she managed to drift straight back off the sleep; but this wasn't before she climbed on top of me and snuggled into my chest.

"Oh" I heard a voice say and I looked up and watched as my parents walked into the room.

"Ben" my father said sternly as he looked at how Mal was lying on top of me.

"I know how this looks but let me explain-" I started and I watched as they nodded as they sat down into the seats next to Mal's bed.

"As you can see me and Mal are back together" I advised happily as I looked down and I continued to run my fingers through Mal's hair.

"Congratulations" my mother said.

"Thank you" I replied as I looked back at them.

"I know I need to explain things to you and I will, but I also need you to help me. Mostly you mother" I advised as I looked over to my mother.

"Me?" she asked.

"What do you need me to do?" she questioned.

"I need you to help me help Mal get better; she can't be left on her own. So when me and father go into meetings I need to ask you to stay with Mal. Just for now" I explained.

"Ok" my mother replied.

"What's wrong with her?" my father asked.

"She has depression and night terrors, she won't eat or drink. And when she does sleep she has nightmares about what happened on the Isle. However that isn't the worst part-" I explained as I quickly looked down at Mal and I started to feel my heart break as my eyes caught all the bruising and burns from her injuries.

"Right?" my father said.

"Go on" he prompted.

"Mal also has stress related epilepsy; its a consequence from her injuries" I advised sadly as I looked up at them as my eyes started to water. This was all my fault; I should have believed Mal and none of this would have happened. It was killing me knowing that I had put Mal in danger like this; she might forgive me but I would never forgive myself as long as I live.

"Ben" my mother said sadly and she reached over and took my hand from Mal's hair and she gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"The main thing is she is with us now and she is safe" she added reassuringly with a small smile.

"I know but-" I started.

"Don't feel guilty son; the main thing is you and Mal have sorted everything out" my father stated cutting me off.

"Yes" I advised and I looked down at my perfect dragon sleeping on my chest.

"I'm never going to doubt her ever again" I vowed before I pressed a kiss to the top of her head.


	25. Starting Anew

**Hey guys, please tell me what you think so far? It means a great deal that you guys like this story; there were so many times where I nearly gave up with it and look at where we are now. Thank you for coming on this journey with me, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I left the hospital a couple of days ago and things were starting to get better; my nightmares were starting to subside. However I had had a couple of fits which scared the hades out of Ben, Belle and Adam; but thankfully they had all been advised on what to do by Doctor Cameron. I even ended back in hospital a couple of times as Ben wanted me to be checked over; I just went along with it. I didn't want to argue with Ben; he wanted to make sure that I got better and I knew that he only had my best interests at heart.

I had also seen the Fairy Godmother and she wouldn't stop apologising; I reassured her that I forgave her but she still apologised. She explained that I would be excused from classes for the next month if not longer but I disagreed with that. I wanted to try and get back to school as soon as I can; but Ben stated that I would be taking the month off school at least; but we could compromise and have school work sent to me. I accepted this; if I was being honest I didn't think I could go back to school just yet - I just didn't like the thought of missing at least a month of school.

* * *

The next day I was sitting in my bed with Ben sitting next to me; he was currently trying to get me to eat his mother's famous 'get-well-soon' soup. It was lovely and I appreciated the thought but I just didn't feel hungry.

"Mal you need to eat" Ben said as I placed the spoon down on the raised tray over my lap.

"I really don't feel hungry Ben" I advised as I looked down.

"Mal please for me?" he begged.

"Just a little bit of soup" he added sadly. I knew that he didn't like seeing me like this; but I just didn't want to eat.

"Sorry" I said sadly as I shook my head.

"I just don't fancy it" I advised as I looked up and looked at Ben. I watched as Ben's eyes widened as he pulled his phone out of his trouser pocket.

"Right" he muttered and I watched as he started to text someone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying something" he advised as he slid the phone back into his pocket and he stood up.

"What?" I questioned as he reached over and took the tray from me.

"Wait and see" he advised with a cute smile as he walked from my bed and placed the tray onto a nearby table.

"Ben" I said sternly as I watched as he walked back towards me and he sat next to me.

"Mal come here" he said as he climbed closer to me and he pulled me into a hug.

"You know I only do this because I care" he said into my hair.

"I know" I advised.

"I guess it's just because I haven't eaten for a while I now don't feel hungry, at least I am taking fluids" I concluded as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Yeah" he replied as he looked down at me and he reached up and stroked my right cheek with his left hand.

"But I want you eating too" he advised and we both heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he called smugly. I opened my mouth to ask why he looked so happy with himself but stopped when I saw the door open and Belle walked into the room with a bowl of large strawberries.

"Oh you git!" I exclaimed as I watched as Belle walked up to my bed.

"What?" Ben asked innocently as his mother sat on the edge of my bed and handed him the bowl.

"Thank you" he muttered to his mother and they exchanged a smile.

"You know I can't resist them" I chuckled.

"Yep" Ben said smugly as he picked up a strawberry out of the bowl and he placed it near my mouth.

"Really?" I asked incredulously as I pulled one brow up at him.

"You're going to fed me as well?" I teased.

"If you want, it's up to you" Ben chuckled.

"But I want to see you eat these Mal" he warned me. I looked at the bowl of strawberries then at the one that was just a couple of inches away from my mouth; my breathing faltered and my stomach started to burn. I suddenly felt driven to eat them; Ben knew that this would get me to eat and I quickly threw him a look before I took a bite out of the strawberry that was in his hand. I had to resist the urge to moan as the strawberries tasty and juicy flesh moved around my mouth before I swallowed it.

"Hmm" I said happily as I looked up at Ben before I took the last bite of the strawberry that was in his hand.

"Better?" I asked after I swallowed it.

"Much better" he chuckled. I then reached over to the bowl and picked up another strawberry and eagerly ate it; I heard Belle chuckle and I quickly threw her a look and I watched as a large smile spread across her face.

"What?" I asked innocently as I picked up another strawberry.

"Ben always knows how to make things better for you" she advised.

"Yes" I agreed as I looked up lovingly at Ben before I moved and snuggled into his chest.

"He does" I added as I started to eat my third strawberry. I smiled at Belle and she grinned back at me; I felt Ben's arms tighten around me as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head I snuggled further into his chest and a thought came to my mind - yes it took a lot to let everyone back in. But I was sure glad that I did.

* * *

The next day I decided that I wanted to start getting up and moving around; and part of me also wanted to surprise Ben. I hadn't really been out of bed much so the fact that I had gone looking for him was going to mean a great deal. I slowly and painfully walked to Ben's office; I knew he was in there doing some paperwork for his meeting tonight.

Ben, Belle and Adam were all having a meeting with Audrey and the Beauty's tonight; Ben wanted Belle to stay with me but I persisted that I would be ok. I also promised that if I felt my triggers coming on I would text one of them; I told Ben that he couldn't keep someone constantly with me and Belle needed to be involved in the proceedings. Ben finally agreed but he told me that if anything happened or felt like it was going to go that way I had to get someone and of course I promised him this.

"There she is-" Ben said as his eyes landed on me as I walked into his office.

"The love of my life" he added lovingly as he watched me walk slowly towards him.

"Hey Ben" I chuckled as I watched him stand up.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he teased as I stood next to him.

"I came for a cuddle" I advised and I watched a large grin spread across his face.

"If you're not too busy?" I added as I looked at all of the paperwork on his desk.

"Never too busy for a cuddle" he advised as he sat down and I eagerly climbed into his lap.

"I can cuddle you and do my work at the same time" he said as he wrapped his arms around me and tightened them.

"So you plan to multi task?" I teased.

"In a little bit yeah" he purred.

"But right now my attention is all on you" he said lovingly as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I love you" Ben said lovingly as he pressed a kiss against my forehead before he snuggled into my hair. I know that Ben wanted to kiss me properly but I just couldn't - I didn't feel ready for that yet. I know that we had got back together but I just couldn't settle into going straight back to the way that me and Ben were before all of this happened. Both me and Ben had things that we needed to work on together and individually but I had no doubts over the fact that we would get through this as long as we had each other. A sinister afterthought then came to me - was I ruining things making Ben wait? However this thought was dispelled as I felt Ben pull away and he looked at me lovingly. That one singular look showed me that I had nothing to worry about; Ben loved me unconditionally and I loved him the same way in return. In a way I was starting to be glad that this situation happened; yes I had to nearly die to get to this point but in the long run I think me and Ben were going to be an even stronger couple.

"I love you too" I replied lovingly as I started to stare into his calm, leaf green eyes.

"What are you working on?" I asked as I tore my eyes away from Ben and onto his very cluttered desk.

"I'm just getting things ready for my meeting with the Beauty's" he sighed.

"Oh" I advised as I quickly looked back at him.

"But you don't need to sit in" he quickly reminded me as he tightened his arms around me.

"If I'm honest-" I started.

"I don't want to. I can't face Audrey; I can't trust myself" I added darkly as I gritted my teeth together.

"You wouldn't do anything" Ben said sincerely. I loved how Ben saw the best in me; however in this situation I might catch him off guard. I knew that Audrey was going to try and wiggle herself out of this situation and probably paint me out to be the bad guy in this again. I didn't want to sit in the meeting having to listen to that; yes due to my hyper sense hearing I would be able to hear anyway. But Audrey was safe from me jumping over the table and getting to her if I stayed in my room.

"Ben" I said sternly as I balled my fists up.

"I would" I disagreed angrily. I watched as Ben chuckled at me and I pulled one eye brow up at him as I started to calm down - what did he think was so funny?

"What?" I asked.

"You look so cute when you pull that face" he explained as he reached up with his right hand and he stroked my left cheek.

"What face?" I questioned.

"The one you are pulling now" he advised.

"Ben stop it" I wined.

"Nah" he teased as he stuck he stuck his tongue out at me and I couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was being.

"It's a good thing you are adorable" I giggled as I started to play with the hair on the back of his head under his crown.

"Just adorable?" he teased.

"Hmm" I purred as I pretended to think.

"I'll get back to you on that one" I giggled. I watched as Ben pulled a funny face at me which made me giggle again and Ben chuckled before he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you" Ben said over my shoulder.

"I love you too" I replied over his shoulder as I started to stroke the top of his back.

"I will make this better for you Mal I promise" I heard Ben say and I pulled away slowly and looked up at Ben. I noticed that guilt started to show in his face again and I pursed my lips together; since getting back together me and Ben had had countless conversations about the situation. I didn't want Ben to keep feeling guilty over this; I understood why but I wanted to concentrate more on the here and the now not what could have been.

"I know you will" I advised.

"But you already have made this better for me Ben; even though I didn't want it at first. You were there for me" I said sincerely as I cupped Ben's face in both of my hands so I could stare directly into his eyes.

"That is all you need to do to make it better for me; just be there" I added with a small smile.

"Always" he promised and I went to pull Ben into another hug but stopped when I heard two voices enter Ben's office.

"Oh" Adam said nervously as I looked over to both Adam and Belle.

"Sorry you two" Belle quickly added.

"It's ok, we were only cuddling" Ben advised as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I see" I heard Adam note.

"I'll get up" I advised and I attempted to get up; however I was stopped when I felt Ben's arms tighten around me.

"Don't" he muttered as we slowly looked at each other.

"Please?" he asked.

"I'm not finished cuddling you" he advised.

"I see" I answered with a small smile and I started to play with the hair on the back of Ben's head again. I then smirked at Ben before I reached up and tilted his crown to the side; I watched as Ben looked up at his crown before he chuckled and looked at me.

"You love doing that" he teased as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Yes" I giggled.

"I will never stop doing it" I advised.

"Good" Ben said as he pulled me back to him and I rested my head against Ben's shoulder again.

"Sorry Belle, sorry Adam" I said as I looked at them.

"Don't be sorry about being in love Mal; there is nothing wrong with that" Belle said and I watched as they both dropped into the two seats that were in front of Ben's desk.

"I am happy for you and Ben" she added happily.

"Thank you" Ben said happily.

"Thank you for being so understanding; you didn't need to accept me back" I said sadly. This was the truth; Belle and Adam didn't need to accept me back. They could have told Ben at any time when I was being horrible to him that I wasn't worth it. But it meant the world that they did accept me back and it seemed like it wasn't going to affect my relationship with them.

"Mal we have already been through this" Adam said.

"We are fine" he urged.

"Sorry" I apologised.

"I just worry about it" I advised.

"Well don't" Belle said.

"We are your family, and we love you" Belle said sincerely.

"I love you all too" I said lovingly as I looked at them before I looked at Ben. I watched as he grinned at me and winked at me; which made me giggle at him.

"What's going to happen to Audrey?" I asked slowly as I started to worry about what was going to happen tonight.

"She is going to get what is coming to her, leave her to me" Ben advised as he started to slowly stroke my left side.

"Ben don't go over the top" I begged. Yes I knew that Audrey needed to be punished but if I was being completely honest with myself I was scared of what backlash I was going to get. Audrey had already proved what she could do; yes I knew that I would never go to the Isle but I didn't know what else she was capable of.

"I can't promise that" Ben stated.

"Ben-" I started to warn him.

"Mal she nearly cost you your life; she needs to get what is coming to her" Ben said as he stroked my left cheek with his right hand.

"Ben-" I attempted to start again.

"No Mal" he pressed.

"Leave Audrey to me" Ben stated.

"Ok" I replied.

"Just try to not go too far-" I started.

"And remember" I advised as I pressed my mouth close to Ben's ear.

"I'll be listening" I muttered.

"I know" Ben said as he pressed a kiss against my cheek as I pulled away. I watched as Ben's eyes landed on the large, gold and blue, old fashioned clock on the wall and he sighed.

"Mal they are due" he advised.

"Ok" I replied as I looked down. I needed to go; there was no way that I could be here when they arrived. The last time I saw the Beauty's I was being frogmarched out of one of their offices and they all looked disappointed and bitter at me. I couldn't bear to see the look in their eyes, obviously as they are going to side with their precious Audrey and I didn't want to hear how they were going to try and defend what Audrey did.

"I'm sorry but I need to go; I can't face Audrey. I will get sent to the Isle for something then" I said as I started to panic.

"You won't" Ben said as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I won't allow it" he advised as I climbed off Ben's lap. I watched as Ben stood up and he picked a folder up and he slid his free hand into my right hand. Me and Ben then slowly walked out of the office and into the main hall with Adam and Belle following us. I heard a group of familiar voices and I froze and gave Ben a startled look.

"I'm going to go to my room now" I advised.

"Ok" Ben said as he smiled at me and I turned around and started to panic as I heard someone say my name.

"Mal" Queen Leah said and I turned to watch as Queen Leah, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip walked quickly towards me with Audrey slowly and grumpily walking behind them.

"There you are" Queen Leah said sweetly.

"Can we please talk about this?" she stated bluntly as she pursed her lips together.

"Mal go" I heard Ben say as I started to panic.

"Just go my love, let me deal with this" he advised.

"Ok" I said as I turned and started to run up the stairs. My body started to painfully scream at me to slow down but I couldn't I felt like I wanted to be sick. I was glad when I got to the top of the stairs as there was a point that I felt that I was going to fall down the stairs. I threw myself around the corner and I threw myself against the wall. My ribcage heaved in both panic and exhaustion; I heard Ben and Queen Leah exchange words but I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying until I heard a loud voice.

 **"YOU DO NOT APPROACH MAL ON THIS MATTER! I AM DEALING WITH THIS!"** Ben roared and it echoed around the main hall. I heard Ben take a couple of deep breaths before I heard Queen Leah respond.

"Yes your Majesty" she replied and I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was very taken back by how Ben had just spoken to her. I felt my stomach start to churn and I started to slowly walk towards my room secretly hoping that tonight wasn't going to start a lot of unwanted stress and drama.


	26. Crime and Punishment

**Hey guys, this is the moment that you have all been waiting for! Audrey's punishment! I know that a few of you guys wanted to read this and I was over the moon that you guys were excited for something that I already had planned out for this story. So without further ado, let's get into this! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

"Your Majesty please. Audrey wouldn't do this. I don't know what lies Mal has-" Queen Leah started after Mrs Potts had closed the meeting room door after her after she had just finished pouring us tea and coffee and setting them out. I really had to remember to keep my temper; I knew that they were going to try and protect Audrey but with what I had to show them was going to make sure that they knew that Mal was innocent. I couldn't even bear to look at Audrey; she kept trying to give me eye contact but I kept looking away. If Dawson and Samuel were only five minutes later then Mal wouldn't be with us; I looked down as I thought about this. Losing Mal wasn't an option and I would make it up to her - even if it took me until my dying breath!

"Stop!" I snapped.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted.

"Don't you even dare try to besmirch Mal. Audrey would do this; and she did. And to be honest I am disgusted by her behaviour" I said finally looking at her and I threw her a dark look.

"Ben please!" she begged.

"Audrey!" I spat as I looked her up and down.

"You cannot talk yourself out of this" I warned her.

"Mal nearly died because of what you did; you turned everyone against her" I rationalised.

"Ben she's lying to you" she started to plead.

"I might not like Mal; but I would never do this" she stated.

 **"LIAR!"** I roared.

"Ben please calm down" my mother said and I tore my eyes away from Audrey and I looked at her. She looked at me sternly and I nodded as I tried to calm down; yes I was annoyed at Audrey but I needed to remain calm. If I was going to get justice for Mal I needed to keep my cool; but seeing Audrey try to lie to talk herself out of this was sending me to the edge.

"Your Majesty" I heard a voice say.

"Yes Prince Phillip?" I said politely as I looked over to him.

"What evidence do you have that suggests that Audrey did this?" he questioned.

"I'm glad you asked" I stated.

"I have something that I would like to show you" I advised and I watched as Audrey's eyes widened as I spun my laptop around to show them that I had an audio file that I had ready for them.

"What's that?" Queen Leah asked confused.

"Something that I think everyone should hear" I advised and I quickly pressed play.

"Audrey" I heard Mal say.

"Mal!" we all heard Audrey exclaim. I watched as everyone's eyes widen at this but this didn't prepare me for what happened next. Audrey quickly knocked her drink over and I went to lift my laptop up but it was too late the water had already got to my laptop and it cut off.

"Audrey!" Princess Aurora snapped.

"Whoops!" she said innocently.

"Whoops?" I growled.

"Well it's a good thing that I have it on my phone as well" I advised. I was glad that I put a copy on my phone of the conversation as well; I had a gut feeling that I might need it. Mal was right Audrey was capable of anything and she would stop at nothing to prove her case.

I rolled back in my chair and I quickly attached my phone into the speaker; I pressed play again and I watched as Audrey's eyes widened as the recording started to play again.

"Audrey" we heard Mal say again.

"Don't!" Audrey shouted over the recording.

"Don't play that!" she begged as she stood up.

"She got me to lie!" she stated.

"Liar!" I snapped.

"Audrey stop!" Prince Phillip advised sternly.

"I want to hear what this" he added and he nodded to her seat and Audrey slowly dropped down into her seat. I watched as she looked down at the floor; I think she was finally coming to terms with the fact that the game was up and she now had to pay the consequences.

"Audrey if you don't stop I will hold you in another room" I warned.

"I don't think there will be any need for that" Princess Aurora stated as she threw a look towards her daughter.

"Then make her listen!" I spat in Audrey's direction.

"From the beginning" I added and I made the recording start to play again - this time I knew there wasn't going to be any disruptions.

* * *

"I can't believe it" Queen Leah said in shock as I stopped the recording and put my phone back into my pocket.

"Grammy!" Audrey said panic stricken as she watched as her family looked in shock and disapproval at her actions.

"No Audrey Beauty!" Queen Leah snapped at her granddaughter.

"You have brought shame onto this family" she said sternly as she wagged her left index finger at Audrey; which made Audrey look down at the ground sulkily.

"Your Majesty can you please pass on our greatest sympathies to Mal; I can now see why the poor dear reacted the way she did when we arrived" Queen Leah said sincerely as she looked at me.

"I will" I promised with a small smile. I felt a lot better that the Beauty's didn't fight the evidence; they now saw what Audrey had caused and by the looks of it they was willing to discuss her punishment without any fight.

"We will talk about this at home; and if you think you are going on holiday over the summer" Princess Aurora said sternly as she looked at Audrey.

"Mother!" Audrey begged as she looked at her mother through tear filled eyes.

"I need to stop you there Princess Aurora" I advised as I looked at her.

"I have invited you here tonight for you to listen to the evidence that I have on this matter and to come to a conclusion on how to act. Princess Audrey needs to be punished for her behaviour; something more than getting her phone taken off her or no summer holiday" I explained.

"What would you suggest?" Prince Phillip questioned.

"I want to keep this out of council; however they are going to be informed. But I feel that Audrey should give a full public apology to Mal; if Mal is willing" I advised as I took my paperwork out of my folder and I started to read my suggestions out.

"If not-" I started.

"Audrey has to write one" I added as I threw Audrey a dark look. I really couldn't stand the sight of her; she did all of this so she could try and get back together with me. Well even if me and Mal didn't get back together I would never go back to Audrey; I had already learnt from my relationship with her that we were not meant to be together. I still couldn't get over the lengths she would go to try and get Mal out of the picture so she could try to get me to go back to her.

"That's seems fair" Princess Aurora replied which made me look and smile at her. I didn't know how Mal would feel about a public apology so I made a mental note to ask her about it later; that's if she didn't bring it up when I saw her - as I knew she can hear what we were saying.

"Mother!" Audrey snapped at her mother as she wiped her eyes quickly free from tears.

"Audrey! You do not get a say in this matter; we have brought you up to act a lot better than this. When you get home you will be getting more punishment from us I can assure you" she warned Audrey.

"Father tell her!" Audrey snapped at her father in a bid to try and get one of her parents on her side.

"No Audrey! You are a young adult and most importantly a princess; someone who is in the public eye and a role model to others. You have caused this matter and you will deal with the consequences" Prince Phillip stated boldly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hmph!" Audrey puffed as she pouted.

"Is there anything else your Majesty?" Queen Leah asked hopefully.

"In fact yes Queen Leah" I replied as I looked down at my paperwork.

"As well as her apology I forbid Audrey going anywhere near Mal; she is not allowed to speak to her. Unless Mal speaks to her first" I instructed.

"Ok" Queen Leah answered as she nodded.

"And finally-" I started.

"From this moment on until she can act appropriately Princess Audrey is now banned from social and royal events" I concluded.

"What?" Audrey asked incredulously as her eyes widened in shock.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Yes!" I snapped back.

"No meetings, no balls, no nothing! You want to be a princess Audrey? Well unless you act in your station you will not be given princess privileges. It would appear you need to learn some humility" I explained.

"And if you turn up to any events- you will be sent home!" I warned bluntly.

"Ben please?" Audrey begged as she clasped both of her hands together in front of her. I had to resist the urge to laugh darkly at her; she wasn't acting this way when Mal was begging and pleading with me like this. She deserved everything she was getting; if not more!

"No Audrey" I urged.

"I don't think you understand what you have done; so I suggest you use this time to reflect on this" I advised.

"Ben!" she exclaimed.

"Your Majesty!" I shouted as I corrected her.

"I am your king!" I snapped.

"Address me as such!" I advised.

"Sorry" she apologised as she looked down at the floor.

"Your Majesty" she muttered.

"But please?" she pleaded.

"No" I said as I shook my head.

"Audrey I had to watch Mal get carried onto a stretcher barely breathing" I advised sadly as the memory started to spitefully play in my mind.

"What?" Audrey muttered as she looked up slowly at me. I hoped that Mal wasn't going to be too upset with me for disclosing this bit of information but I needed to get Audrey and the Beauty's to see what Audrey had nearly caused - Mal's death.

"They nearly killed her on the Isle Audrey" I muttered.

"Mal is lucky to be alive!" I exclaimed as I pushed a lump down my throat.

"I know that you only meant to send her home; but it nearly cost Mal her life. And for this I will never forgive you" I said finally as I looked down at the table.

"I didn't mean for it to go that far!" Audrey cried.

"I know" I replied.

"But it has and your punishment stands" I advised and I looked up at the Beauty's and they all nodded in approval to what I said.

"If you wish you can appeal the decision in the next council meeting you can" I explained.

"No" Prince Phillip answered for them all.

"No we won't" he added.

"Father!" Audrey snapped.

"No Audrey!" he answered darkly.

"Everything that his Majesty has suggested is appropriate; unless you want to take this to the council and you risk a harsher punishment" he warned.

"Like?" she asked uncertainly.

"The Isle" Princes Aurora muttered.

"No!" Audrey quickly said as she shook her head.

 **"NO!"** She shouted.

"I don't want that!" she cried as she sobbed harder.

"Well then-" I started.

"Put up and shut up!" I snapped.

"Ben!" my father stated and I looked at him and I nodded at him.

"Sorry" I apologised.

"It's just-" I started sadly as I closed the folder in front of me.

"I nearly lost Mal; so this is very hard for me to deal with" I advised everyone in the room.

"That's understandable" Princess Aurora replied with a meek smile.

"How is she?" Queen Leah asked.

"She is getting better" I advised.

"Thank you for asking" I added politely.

"If you don't mind I wish to spend some time with Mal" I explained as I started to feel the need to go and find my perfect purple haired princess and give her a hug.

"Of course" Prince Phillip said happily.

"My parents will see you out" I advised as I stood up.

"Thank you for your time" I said politely as I passed my father the folder and he winked at me.

"You're welcome" the Beauty's apart from Audrey chorused. I noted that Audrey kept her gaze to the floor and I couldn't lie to myself - even I got some gratification from her been downtrodden.

"So long" I replied as I quickly turned and left the room to go and find Mal, my beautiful soul mate.

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben call as I heard him make his way back to me. Yes I had managed to calm myself down since the Beauty's had arrived but I had to go through a panic attack to get to this point; after I had managed to calm myself down I started sketching a drawing of me and Ben and this seemed to help. I would tell Ben about my panic attack later on but right now what I needed was hug from my perfect and grumpy Beast.

 **"MAL!"** he shouted frantically as his footsteps quickened down the corridor as I didn't answer him.

"In here!" I called and I watched as Ben ran into my room. I watched the panicked look in his eye but this soon changed when his eyes landed on me; his eyes lit up and a large toothy grin spread across his face. I couldn't help but grin at him as I felt my stomach flutter at this loving look that Ben was giving me.

"You seemed to have calmed down at least?" I noted as I closed my drawing pad and placed my drawing pad and pencil on top of my bedside cabinet.

"You were very firm with Audrey; in fact I have never heard you like that" I added as I turned around and I watched as Ben quickly climbed on my bed and slid next to me as he kicked his shoes off.

"I know but due to the situation" he grimaced as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Mal I nearly lost you" he said sadly.

"Hey" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"The main thing is that you haven't" I added reassuringly him as I snuggled into his chest.

"I'm here with you" I stated happily.

"I love you Beastie" I continued lovingly. I felt Ben pull away and I looked up at him and noticed that he was looking down at me lovingly.

"I love you too Dragon" he replied proudly before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head and he pulled me back to him and we snuggled together. I could hear Queen Leah apologise frantically to Adam and Belle as they showed them out of the castle but I pushed this to one side. This wasn't important at the moment what was important was the fact that I was alive, getting my life back on track and I had my loving boyfriend and family around me - and this is how it is going to stay.


	27. Love and Support

**Hey guys, what did you think? I know I could have been harsher on Audrey and sent her to the Isle but I think what she got was enough. Thank you again for coming on this journey with me; I know it has taken nearly a year to get to this point but I think you will all agree it has been worth it. Also a content warning for suggested violent themes in this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _Pain engulfed my body as I was thrown harshly down onto the wooden platform in the middle of the main square. I heard someone laughing and I looked up and I noticed that Uma was grinning darkly at me from her sea throne that she had asked to be placed on to the stage._

 _"There she is!" she shouted._

 _"The traitor!" she declared as she pointed at me and I heard the rest of the villains shout, clap and boo. I let silent tears start to flow down my cheeks - this was it! I would be dead within the next half an hour; Audrey got what she wanted! There was no way that I was going to be able to get back together with Ben - I hoped that they were happy together._

 _"Harry will you do the honours?" I heard Uma gleefully ask Harry as he dramatically jumped onto the stage which made the crowd cheer._

 _"Gladly" he said as he bowed proudly to the crowd as Gil dragged me to my feet and he held me up next to Harry._

 _"We are all here today; to watch this traitor get what she deserves!" he shouted which made the crowd cheer. I let my head drop heavily down as my body screamed in pain after everything they had already done to me - it won't be long until you are put out of your misery I told myself._

 _"She only has herself to blame!" Harry laughed darkly._

 _"She has done the worst crime; she has turned her back on evil" he advised as he stroked his hook along my right cheek. I pulled away and he laughed in my face so in reaction to this I spat in his face; I watched as he froze before he used his hook less hand to wipe my spit from his face. He then looked slowly down at his hand and he grimaced in case being a traitor was catching; I laughed darkly and before I could say or do anything he quickly punched me in the face which made my head be thrown to the right. I heard the crowd roar, clap and cheer at this exchange and I just let my head lazily roll as I looked back at Harry and I grimaced at him._

 _"And for this-" he spat._

 _"She will play the ultimate price!" he roared to the crowd which made them start to really scream and chant **'DO IT! DO IT NOW!'.**_

 _"So?" he teased the crowd._

 _"Should we do it?" he questioned as he threw his arms out dramatically. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them; did they really have to make a meal of this? Harry was obviously loving the attention; things had really changed on the Isle since I had left. Both Harry and Uma were acting like they were the new King and Queen of the Isle; I grimaced at this thought._

 _ **"YES!"** the crowd roared and I saw Harry laugh as he turned around and looked at Uma. The whole square went quiet as they looked at Uma; Gill even harshly span me around so even I could look. My eyes met with Uma's as a large toothy grin spread across her face; she then threw a look like she pitied me. I was hit with a sudden wave of anger and tried to lunge forward but Gil tightened his grip on me and Harry quickly appeared in my eye view and he punched me in the face again. I heard the crowd laugh then roar as Uma put a thumb down to show that it was time. Gil and Harry then dragged me to the noose that was currently hanging waiting for me. As I saw it I tried to fight back but it only earned me multiple punches to my head, face, chest and stomach. As I tried to gain my composure as I felt very dizzy and disorientated to their blows to the back of my head I felt them place my feet on a metal bucket; I watched as Harry grinned as he brought the noose closer to my neck. I screamed and tried to wriggle away to no avail as Gil had his hands gripping me tightly in place. My mind flew to Ben; this was it! I was about to die; I could only hope it would be quick!_

 _"I love you Ben" I muttered to myself and I was then dragged into darkness._

* * *

My eyes snapped open and my body took a deep breath; I feel my ribcage heave in panic. My eyes quickly looked around the room and I started to calm down as I saw that I was in my room in Auradon Castle. I started to concentrate on this and I tried to take some slow and calming breaths; I knew that I needed to calm down - I had only just convinced Ben to sleep in his own bed so I really didn't want to give him cause for concern if my panic attack caused another fit. So I just concentrated on Ben and I took some slow breaths and thankfully I managed to calm myself down.

After my chest stopped tightening and contracting I sat up; yes I was glad that I wasn't going to worry Ben but I still needed him - even if it was just for a quick cuddle. So with this thought in mind I jumped up out of bed and picked my phone up and slowly walked out of my room and stood next to Ben's bedroom next door. I looked down at my phone and I noticed that it was three eighteen and I started to feel bad for waking Ben up - but he did tell me that he was there for me no matter what time it was.

I knocked on Ben's bedroom door and I heard Ben stirring in his sleep; I stood there for a few seconds and as I heard no other noises from Ben's bedroom I knocked again.

"What?" I heard Ben say sleepily so I knocked again for the third time.

"Who is it?" Ben called.

"Ben it's me" I advised.

"Mal?" he asked and I could hear that a tone of concern had hit his voice.

"Yes" I answered. I heard Ben quickly get up from his bed and I heard him quickly walk towards the door before he opened it.

"Mal" Ben said and I watched as his eyes widened. I was about to question his reaction but then I stopped myself - I had just come to see Ben straight after a panic attack. So my eyes probably looked all red and puffy.

"What happened?" Ben questioned.

"I had a nightmare and I need a cuddle, sorry it's late" I said sadly as I looked down to the ground.

"Hey" I heard Ben say which made me look back up at him.

"Come here" Ben added and I walked into Ben's bedroom and I heard him close and lock the door behind me. I then went to walk towards one of the couches but I felt Ben's left hand on my right shoulder causing me to turn around.

"No Mal" he said as he stared into my eyes.

"Come and get a proper cuddle" he advised as he nodded towards his bed.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. Yes me and Ben had slept and cuddled in bed together so it wasn't strange; but I didn't just expect it or want Ben to think that I was just going to climb into his bed whenever I felt like it. I also didn't want Ben thinking I was hinting for any developments in our relationship either; we hadn't gone past making out and I didn't think neither one of us was ready for anything else at the moment.

"Yes Mal-" he started.

"We need to cuddle properly; we are still taking things slow. I promise" he promised sincerely as he stroked my right cheek slowly with his left hand.

"Ok" I replied with a small smile.

"Unless it is too much and we can cuddle on the couch?" he suggested nervously.

"No, let's go to bed" I replied as I slid my hand into Ben's left hand.

"It's not as if we haven't cuddled in bed before" I stated.

"No" Ben said happily and I let him lead me to his bed. We both climbed into Ben's bed and he pulled the covers over us I then slid close to Ben and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me tight against his bare chest. I sighed at the contact as Ben wrapped his arms around me tighter but then I was hit with a sudden wave of relief. I felt so overwhelmed that I couldn't stop the lump forming in my throat or the tears flowing down my cheeks. I felt Ben freeze next to me when I started to sob and he quickly pulled me closer to him.

"Mally" he said as he started to stroke my hair slowly in a bid to calm me down.

"Come on; everything is ok" he added reassuringly as I started to wet his chest with my tears

"You are safe, nothing is ever going to happen to you" he promised as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I know" I muttered back as I wiped my eyes. I knew I was safe with Ben; but I was crying at the fact that I hated this situation. I hated how it make me act and feel; but as an afterthought I knew that I had Ben and there was nothing or no one that was going to change that.

* * *

It took a little while before I could stop myself from crying; thankfully Ben knew what to do. He cuddled me, kept telling me that I was ok, pressing kisses to my cheeks and the top of my head and he ran his fingers through my hair.

After I managed to stop crying we lay in silence just enjoying each other's company; I started to feel a lot better now. I was glad that I came to see Ben but I still felt a little bit bad for waking him up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I heard Ben ask as he continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"Erm-" I started as I looked up at him.

"I think it will hurt you to talk about it" I advised. It was true I still hadn't opened up to Ben about what really happened on the Isle; I wasn't being nasty with this. It was just I knew it was going to hurt us both - it was going to hurt me to relieve it but it was also going to hurt Ben to listen to what happened to me. I knew that there was going to be a stage when I would have to let Ben in but I wanted to get back to where we were before he got to that stage.

"How?" he asked.

"I just had a nightmare about what happened on the Isle" I explained as I looked away from him.

"Oh" I heard him say.

"Right" he added after I didn't comment for a few minutes.

"I know we haven't really talked about what happened-" I started to explain.

"I'm not really ready for certain things" I confessed.

"That's ok baby" Ben answered reassuringly as he pulled me closer.

"I think if I tell you I should feel better; but I'll only tell you so much" I advised as I looked up at him.

"For now" I quickly added.

"Ok" he replied.

"Whatever you are ready for" he stated happily with a meek smile.

"Sorry for waking you up" I apologised as I watched him yawn and rub his left eye.

"Mal-" he started as he wrapped his left arm back around me.

"Don't be sorry, this is what I am here for. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't come to me, if you need me; you need to come to me" he explained.

"Promise me you will?" he begged as his face dropped into concern.

"Ben" I wined.

"Please" he pleaded as his eyes locked with mine. I knew that I would always come to Ben if I needed him; I also knew that Ben knew this. But as I watched as concern started to embed it's way fully into his eyes I knew that I also had to reassure him. Ben needed to hear me say that I would go to him if I needed help; I think this was probably down to the fact that he felt like he wasn't there for me when I actually needed him. I had told him that none of that mattered in our many conversations about this - but it appeared that we both still needed to reassure each other.

"I promise I will come to you" I promised.

"Good" he said happily and he reached up and stroked my right cheek with the back of his left hand.

"Thank you" he said lovingly as he continued to stare into my eyes.

"You're welcome" I answered.

"I only want the best for you" he muttered.

"I know you do Ben; as I only want the best for you" I answered sincerely.

"And I have it. Everything I have with you is everything I need" he promised which made me smile up at him. I loved the fact that after me and Ben had got through all of the tears and me being angry at him we fell back into our never ending love and devotion for each other. I vowed that I will be everything that Ben wants and needs; we both needed each other and we loved each other endlessly. So I knew that we were never going to go through this ever again.

I pursed my lips together; I needed to tell Ben a little bit about what my dream was about. But if I did it I had to be quick and I only wanted to give him a little bit of information so he would be able to guess the rest so it didn't cause flashbacks in my mind.

"I better say this quick" I advised as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"My dream or should I say nightmare-" I started as I looked up and concentrated on Ben as I knew that he would get me through this.

"Was me getting dragged onto the platform they had built; I woke up as they were about to put the noose around my neck" I quickly said before I snuggled into Ben's chest as the memory of my nightmare started to play in my dream. However unlike not so long ago I wasn't going to allow myself to be dragged into a wave of crying and overwhelming emotion and feelings.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as he tightened his arms around me and pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry that happened" he said as he snuggled into my hair.

"I wish it didn't" he said and his voice broke and I looked up and I noticed that Ben's eyes were starting to water.

"Hey" I said as I pulled Ben close to me so his face was now inches away from mine.

"Don't dwell on this" I advised with a small smile hoping that this would reassure him.

"I am safe" I continued.

"I am with you" I finished.

"Yes" Ben muttered and we started to get lost in each other's eyes once more. As I continued to get lost in Ben's eyes I made a decision; I needed to do something to pull both me and Ben out of this situation and I knew what I had to do. So I inched my face a little closer to Ben's and cupped his face in both of my hands and I watched as my favourite cute smile spread across his face. Just do it Mal I thought to myself; and before I could change my mind I pressed a brief kiss against Ben's lips. When I pulled away I was in shock that I had did it but I felt that me and Ben needed to move forward a little bit and I grinned at Ben but my face dropped when I noted that Ben's eyes had widened.

"Sorry" I quickly apologised.

"Have I just ruined things?" I asked as my breathing started to quicken in panic.

"No" Ben quickly said as he shook his head.

"Please don't think that" he begged as he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"Can I show you that you haven't ruined things?" he asked cautiously.

"Like how?" I questioned.

"Like this" Ben muttered and he pushed his face closer to mine and he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"Is that ok?" he asked innocently after he pulled away.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"In fact-" I started.

"I want you to do it again" I admitted.

"Really?" Ben asked incredulously. I nodded at Ben; it felt right. It felt like I needed to kiss Ben more than the need to breathe right now and as long as Ben was willing I wanted to show him how much he meant to me and I knew it would start to pull me and Ben away from this situation and towards our future together.

"I think we need to kiss and make up properly" I teased.

"Do you?" I giggled.

"Yes" Ben laughed and I quickly pressed my lips against Ben's and I sighed against his lips when Ben quickly deepened the kiss and we moved closer together. I felt a burning in my chest as if someone had set off fireworks and my stomach started to flutter. This just confirmed to me that Ben was mine and I was his and nothing or no one was going to change this. Without taking our lips from each other's we repositioned ourselves in the bed where we were both on our sides; I was glad that we had done this. I felt closer to Ben and our bodies slid closer together and they rubbed along together just perfectly. However unfortunately it had to end as the ache in our lungs became too much and we pulled away and rested our foreheads against each other's as we attempted to regulate our breathing.

"I love you Mal" Ben said lovingly.

"I love you too Ben" I replied as I brushed my nose against his.

"Hey" I teased playfully.

"Come back here" I breathed and I pressed my lips against Ben's again and we fell into a long and loving make out session where we only pulled away when we couldn't breathe.

"Mal" Ben breathed.

"Yes" I breathed back as my ribcage heaved as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"Everything will be ok, I promise" Ben said sincerely before he pressed a prolonged kiss against my forehead.

"I don't doubt that for a second" I said lovingly as he looked down at me and I started to get lost into his eyes.

"As long as I have you I can live like there's nothing left to lose Ben. I have gone to the point of no return; I know how it feels to nearly lose everything. I know in my heart as long as I have you I will be able to get through anything" I explained happily.

"Back at you baby" Ben answered before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips. We smiled at each other for a few seconds before our lips collided against each other's once more with only two things to stop us - the need to breath and the need to finally sleep peacefully.


	28. Epilogue

_A month later..._

* * *

"This is lovely" I said as I looked over across the lake. Me and Ben were on a date night at the Enchanted Lake and everything was perfect; it was now the middle of the night so Ben had littered the stone pillars with fairy lights and lanterns so it was dimly lit. We were currently sitting on a royal blue picnic blanket cuddled together after eating a loving picnic of both mine and Ben's favourite things.

"I know" Ben replied.

"Just what we needed-" he added.

"Some much deserved time together" he finished.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Things have been a bit hectic recently" I noted as I pursed my lips together.

"Yeah" Ben said sadly.

"Especially with Audrey" he muttered bitterly.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"I'm sorry about that" he quickly said as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"Well she was going to try Ben you can't really blame her" I answered. This was the truth; since Ben's meeting with Audrey and her family things had got a little bit awkward and strained at school.

Part of me didn't want a public apology but then again I knew that it would help more to prove that I was innocent. So in front of the whole Auradon Council after advising them of what had actually happened Audrey was then brought into the council room; other royal officials were in attendance like the Fairy Godmother and everyone else that Audrey had wronged. And Audrey gave me a very heartfelt apology in front of everyone I accepted it in front of everyone but I then told her that I would never trust her ever again.

This then lead on to Audrey trying to talk to me every opportunity that she had; which to be honest only annoyed me and angered Ben.

Like today - I was at my locker waiting for Ben and Audrey appeared begging me to speak to Ben to let her start coming to social events; I told her that she wasn't helping herself and that she needed to plead her case to Ben not me. She then started to turn nasty and shout that I was enjoying her being an outcast. But before I could even open my mouth Ben was by my side and he dealt with Audrey; he told her that she obviously hadn't learnt her lesson; she knew that she wasn't to go near Mal. He warned Audrey that he was going to speak to her parents which only caused Audrey to start crying and run off. I did feel a little bit bad for Audrey but she needed to learn that she couldn't do what she had done; Ben had reminded me many times when I advised him that I felt bad for her was that she is a Princess of Auradon and she knows how to act. So before our date I had to sit and listen to Ben have a phone conversation with the Beauty's and Ben warned them to be stricter with Audrey. They promised that they would do this and they would speak to Audrey.

"No I can't but she shouldn't speak to you like that. It was uncalled for" Ben said darkly.

"Maybe" I agreed.

"Let's not let this ruin our evening together" I advised.

"Tonight is meant to be about us, nothing else" I stated hoping that this would change the subject.

"Yeah" Ben agreed and I watched as he looked down and he picked up a strawberry.

"Here" he chuckled as he placed the strawberry next to my mouth. I smiled at him before I took a large bite out of it.

"Hmm" I said as I swallowed the ripe and juicy flesh.

"Still trying to feed me?" I teased as I wiped my mouth.

"Always" Ben chucked. I looked down and picked up another strawberry and I mimicked his actions.

"Hmm" Ben said mimicking me as he swallowed his strawberry which made me giggle.

"Mal" Ben said as he reached over and he wiped his hands on one of the royal blue napkins.

"Aha" I replied cheekily.

"I have something for you" Ben advised.

"Well both of us" he quickly amended.

"If you accept it" he said nervously.

"If I accept it?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Yeah" he answered.

"You don't need to" he stated.

"In fact-" he started.

"I will understand if you don't want to" he added as he threw me a small smile. I loved how Ben was giving me the option; but I didn't think he needed to do this. Anything that Ben had for the both of us I was going to love and accept it.

"Ok" I said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This" he advised and I watched as he pulled a black, leather double ring box out of his inside blazer pocket.

"What's that?" I questioned slowly. What on the Isle had Ben got for us?

"Mal I want to show you that this will never happen again, that I will never doubt you or make you believe that I don't trust you" he promised.

"Right?" I said slowly hoping that Ben would use this as his prompt for him to continue.

"So I bought these- Ben started as he opened the box and I gasped at what I saw. I was now looking at a silver band ring that I knew was Ben's and next to it was a silver ring with a purple stone in the middle with diamonds flanking it.

"Oh Ben" I breathed as my right hand rose up and covered my mouth in shock.

"Erm" I started. Yes I loved the rings; but what on the Isle did this mean?

"What does this mean exactly?" I asked slowly as I tore my eyes away from the rings and I looked up at Ben.

"Well these are promise rings" he explained happily.

"Not an engagement ring, you have already seen that one" he reminded me.

"Yes" I said as I started to remember my conversation about his mother's engagement ring in his office.

"I just thought it would be nice; to show our commitment to one another" he stated.

"If it is too much we don't have to" he offered nervously. I watched as he started to get more nervous; but I liked what Ben was trying to do for us. Yes we hadn't even known each other a year yet but after everything that had happened this was perfect.

"Ben I think it is perfect" I said happily and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"I think given what has happened this is what we need to do" I explained.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yes" I answered happily.

"Even though people are probably going to think we are engaged" I chuckled.

"Let them think what we want" Ben said dismissively.

"I don't care what anyone thinks apart from you" he said as he reached over and he stroked my chin with the thumb on his right hand which made me smile up at him.

"So pass me your hand my love" he said lovingly as he dropped his hand from my face and he took my ring out of the box. I slid my hand into his and I watched as he slowly and carefully slid my promise ring onto my wedding ring finger. I pulled my hand away and wiggled my finger; it fit perfectly and I loved it. Ben obviously knew what I liked and the fact that I had both his signet ring and promise ring on my fingers now meant a great deal.

"Pass me your hand Beastie" I said lovingly as I pulled his ring out of the box and I reached my right hand out. Ben chuckled at me and I mirrored his actions by slowly and carefully sliding the ring onto his wedding ring finger. I watched as he looked down at it and he looked back up at me and grinned at me. He then picked up my left hand with his left and he admired both the rings together.

"Perfect" he said lovingly as he looked at me.

"Just like you" he teased as he lifted my hand up to his mouth and he kissed the back of my hand.

"Just like you" I giggled.

"No you" he teased.

"No you" I stated with a smile.

"No you" Ben urged as he tried to pull a funny face however instead he broke out on a large grin and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Can we agree to disagree? We both think each other is perfect" I suggested.

"Ok" Ben replied.

"As you are talking sense" he teased.

"Hey!" I said as I pretended to be hurt.

"I always talk sense" I said mock seriously which made Ben chuckle at me. I grinned at him and looked down at my left hand; I couldn't believe that Ben had given me a promise ring but then I also reminded myself how this was going to look to other people.

"I bet E will have a fit when she sees this" I noted as I showed Ben my left hand as I looked back up at him.

"Well just make sure she sees it in your dorm room; at least then you can calm her down and explain" Ben advised happily.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Ben I love you" I said lovingly as I slid closer to him.

"I love you too Mal" Ben replied. I smiled at Ben before I pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips. After we pulled away we both lay down and I snuggled into Ben's chest and I slid my left hand onto his chest. I gave my promise one long admiring look before I looked up at the stars and continued to enjoy my perfect date night with my perfect soul mate.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I can't believe that we are finally here! I know I have said this a few times in the introductions in the chapters in this story but really thank you from the bottom of my heart for coming on this journey with me. It does mean a great deal; I know at parts it has been start and stop but I am absolutely over the moon that I have been able to finish this story before the year mark. I know it shouldn't have taken me a year to post this story but I had a lot going on - both with life and other stories on this page. And if I am being completely honest there were times when I didn't know where I wanted to go with this story, well I knew the overall outcome but some chapters needed a little nurturing as I didn't know where to go with them. But if I am being completely honest with you this story ended up better than I initially thought.**

 **Much love**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
